Naruto: Rise of Uchiha-Senju Naruto
by NaruRikudo
Summary: The Nidaime was much closer in age to his students. He fell in love with Koharu and they married in secret and she became pregnant, her child is kidnapped the day he is born. He grows and becomes Hokage himself, now she finds her grandson after so many years of thinking her son died, Koharu will help him on his rise. ADOPTED BY shaman95naruto
1. Prologue, Awakening, Legacy

**Naruto: Rise of Uchiha-Senju Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Prologue, Awakening Bloodlines, and Legacy**

**AN/ Heeeeeee's baaaaack! That's right ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, it's me NaruRikudo, and after an invigorating time away I am back with creative juices flowing, but bad news is I have decided not to try and breathe life into NHSP, instead I bring you a couple new ideas of mine, maybe more so please sit back and enjoy the ride!**

**This leads to the next bit of news, while I took the time away from writing NHSP, I spent that coming up with some solid ideas(I think) with lots more of my own original ideas, not to say that they have no influence from other fics I have been reading. Essentially I have three ideas I have been working on.**

**This is the first one, Naruto: Rise of Uchiha-Senju Naruto. This idea is one I got while reading a fic and it was doing a scene with Koharu, and I thought to myself that she is never really painted in a good light. So thus this idea was born. Here is a summary of what is different.**

**There is a significant amount of time cut out from the second and first Shinobi wars. I figure the Second must of been like 25 years long in canon since in that time Sarutobi became Hokage and had a team, they grew up and got teams of their own, so it had to of been pretty long. So I cut it down by 10 years, so the Sannin will be on Sarutobi's team shortly before the Second war so time is mostly un interrupted in the sense of when Jiraiya will be Minato's sensei. There will only be about a two year gap between the First and Second wars. I also figure the third war was only about 10 years, you'll figure out why all this is important soon. **

**There are only three more pieces of info you will need to know, first is I am making the gap in between the ages of Hashirama and Tobirama larger, I figure that when he makes Sarutobi Hokage he is like 40 and Sarutobi 29, so in this fic I will have Tobirama be at 35 and Sarutobi will still be 29 so there is only a 6 year gap between Tobirama and his students, and it's about the same between him and Hashirama. Next piece of info needed, I am giving Koharu some Uzumaki blood in this fic so she will appear to be about 35 when her teammates and her are actually going on 60. Finally the last piece of info you will need to know, I am going to have Naruto's mother be a full-blooded Uchiha, Kushina never came to Konoha, Kyuubi went from Mito to Uchiha Hitomi since there were no Senju or Uzumaki's to hold it an Uchiha was chosen, and yes she is the daughter of Madara**

**Now STOP! Chapter time!**

Normal speech: "what"

Extremely loud group/single person shouting/screeching, aka banshee's of the pink variety: "WHAT!"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context:_ 'what'_

Letter/Book/Written text: '_What'_

Demon/Summon speech: **"what"**

Demon/Summon thoughts: **_'what'_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1: Prologue, Awakening Bloodlines, and Legacy**

**-The Past, Near the beginning of the Second Shinobi War, Kumo Territory-**

A group of shinobi are dashing desperately from tree to tree. They are moving at top speed. The shinobi are merely shadowy figures in the waning light of dusk. They seem to be a rather large group, but that is not very strange considering they are in enemy territory.

The shadow in the lead passes through a shaft of light peaking through the trees. It reveals a man in a black body suit with traditional samurai-like blue armor with a white ruff of fur that blended with the man's own white hair. He wears a happuri with a spiral leaf symbol on it, it frames his angular face with the three red markings, two on the cheeks bellow his red eyes, and one on his chin.

This was Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Tobirama couldn't believe how bad this had gone. It was supposed to be a peaceful mission to discuss a treaty between Konoha and Kumo. With him he brought his own team as well as one other to be safe.

It started out well enough and the Nidaime Raikage seemed receptive to the treaty. However before long the gold and silver brothers, Kumo nuke-nins Ginkaku and Kinkaku attacked the meeting. In the skirmish that followed his Akimichi comrade had then accidently killed two members of the Kinkaku squad that the Raikage brought with him.

Things could have still been fine however just before that, the brothers had managed to kill the Raikage, sure he took them with him in an impressive display of raiton jutsu, but that was a moot point. Sorrowful at seeing their leader die, the Kinkaku squad grew enraged when the Akimichi accidently killed their teammates and tried attacking, forcing the Konoha nins to flee.

Now they are madly dashing trying to get to the border so they will be safe. Through his manipulation of water in the air Tobirama could feel their pursuers were gaining, they had a lead of 7 kilometers at best, barely 20 minutes at shinobi speeds.

Tobirama glanced back at a female figure directly behind him and his eyes flashed with worry. If someone were to stall them and even take a few out, it would buy just enough time for the others to cross the border into Hi no Kuni, where the Kinkaku squad dared not follow. The problem was whoever stayed behind would most likely die.

_'And what's more I am the only one with a hope of pulling it off, Danzo and Hiruzen are not quite at that level yet.' _Tobirama thought to himself.

He then glanced back at the female figure again, she had a determined look on her face as she leapt forward. His eyes showed sorrow as he looked at her.

_'I'm sorry Sakkaku-hime, it looks like I might not be able to see our child grow up' _he apologized.

He then leapt down into a clearing where he proceeded to crouch down. The other shinobi followed suit, crouching before him. Arranged in a semi circle were six other shinobi. The Akimichi had a guilty look on his face as he knew this was all his fault. Next to him was his Uchiha teammate with curly black hair. The last of his team was Shimura Danzo. Danzo was a calculating man with black hair and an 'X' shaped scar on his chin.

The rest were Tobirama's own team. The first was Sarutobi Hiruzen, his most gifted pupil who had earned him the moniker 'The Professor' for his analytical mind and ability in learning ninjutsu. Next was the glasses wearing Mitokado Homura, he was neither a terrible or gifted shinobi.

The last of the six was Utatane Koharu. She was a beautiful woman with dark blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when she was happy. She dressed in regular kunoichi clothes that accented her figure. She had a perfect hour-glass figure with a high C-cup bust. Her dark brown hair was kept pinned up in a bun. Koharu was extremely gifted in genjutsu, but she was no slouch in ninjutsu either. This was due to her father being an Uzumaki and her mother an exiled member of the Kurama clan, giving her the ability to cast very realistic genjutsu while having exceptionally large chakra reserves, somewhere between low to mid kage. Koharu had grown up an orphan and only discovered her heritage recently, thus her surname Utatane.

Tobirama cleared his throat before he spoke.

"They are gaining on us, if we don't do anything they will catch us, we need to buy time." he spoke to the younger shinobi. Hiruzen scowled at this.

"So one of us will need to stay behind to hold them off." he stated analytically.

"Correct Hiruzen." Tobirama replied, he was about to continue when Hiruzen spoke again, he noticed Danzo seemed like he was struggling to say something as well.

"Tobirama-sensei I volunteer to be the one to stay behind." he said firmly. Danzo didn't seem to like this.

"No Hiruzen, I was going to volunteer to stay, let me do this!" he stated with conviction. Before they could begin to argue Tobirama cut in.

"Enough! Neither of you will stay, you don't have the power yet, it will be I that stays." Tobirama said with a tone of finality. There were objections, especially from Koharu but he ignored them all and simply stated it was his duty as Hokage. Finally he looked at Hiruzen and spoke in a soft voice that held the wisdom he had gained over the years.

"Saru, you must protect those who have faith in you and who love the village, and train up those to whom you can entrust the next generation...from tomorrow, you are the Hokage..." he said. Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock. The other shinobi were sad and wore somber expressions. The one with the most extreme reaction was Koharu.

Her eyes first widened in shock but then tears started to pour down her face and she held a look of slight anger. Most of her comrades were shocked at her reaction, however her teammates understood perfectly. Gathering the other four shinobi Sarutobi ordered them to get going, which they did reluctantly. He then moved to the edge of the clearing and looked over at the last two people in it.

By now both people had stood up and Koharu's face read shock, hurt, anger, and sorrow all at once as the tears fell from her eyes. She slowly walked forward the few steps it took to reach Tobirama. Once in front of him she slowly raised her hand.

*SMACK*

The sound of her hand hitting his cheek resounded through the clearing. Koharu then collapsed against his chest sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms gently around her as she continued to cry into his chest.

"*sob*Why? Why do you *sob* have to do this?*sob*What about our child? We were supposed to start a family!" she wailed. Tobirama now had a single tear running down his face as he continued to hold her close.

"I'm doing this for our child, if I don't do this they will catch us and kill us all, this is the only way to keep you and the baby safe." Tobirama replied, and that seemed to take the rage out of he as she began hugging him tightly.

"What will I do without you? What will our child do without a father?" she asked almost pleadingly, deep down she knew this was the only way, but she didn't want it to be.

"You'll continue on, you will give birth to our child and raise him or her to be a great shinobi. You will help them learn all my techniques, I left them for you in a storage scroll with a blood seal behind my picture in the Hokage office." Tobirama answered.

He then gently lifted he her chin so she was looking up at him. he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Good-bye, and live well my Sakkaku-hime(Illusion princess)!" he exclaimed before he began to turn around. Before he could leave she grabbed his arm and made him turn around before kissing him fiercely. She finally parted from him and spoke softly.

"Good-bye Tobi-kun, I will always love you." she whispered softly. He smiled gently at her and then turned around and dashed away towards where he felt the Kinkaku squad closing in.

Koharu turned and ran the other direction, she passed Hiruzen on her way out of the clearing and he followed behind her. Ten minutes passed in silence until they felt a massive build up of chakra and leapt to the top of a tree to see what it was.

As they looked out behind them where their lover/sensei was with the Kinkaku squad, they suddenly heard a familiar voice shouting out a technique, it carried across the distance to them.

"**Suiton: Hyaku Suiryudan no Jutsu!**"(1) Tobirama's voice cried as over the treetops a few miles away one hundred giant dragons comprised of water with glowing yellow eyes formed. As they stretched above the treetops the dragons hovered menacingly for a few seconds before they finally let loose a set of roars in unison that were heard all the way back in Kumo and made the trees shake from it, before finally they all plunged downwards towards their victims.

"T-Tobi-kun a-always had a f-flair for the dr-dramatic!" Koharu half sobbed half giggled as she felt her heart clenching in anguish as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"That he did." agreed Hiruzen before they both turned and dashed away.

Eight months later Koharu would give birth to a baby boy who had the yellow hair of his father's mother, but also the blue eyes of his mother. However tragedy struck as the child was kidnapped from the maternity ward. But some deity seemed to feel the need to intervene as unforeseen complications forced the kidnapper to leave the child outside the orphanage where he was given a name by the matron in charge, and that name was Namikaze Minato.

**-Konoha, Behind the Hokage Monument Twenty-Eight Years Later-**

Namikaze Minato stared across the clearing at his opponent, a masked man with spiky black hair who wore a black cloak.

"Well Yondaime Hokage, I am waiting, show me what you can do." the man called mockingly.

Without hesitation Minato dashed forward and attempted a right cross to the man's face, he was shocked when it simply fazed right through him. He quickly squashed the shock and turned around with a spiraling blue orb in the palm of his hand.

"**Rasengan!**" he cried as he attempted to shove it into the man's gut, however like before it fazed right through him.

Minato quickly drew a tri-pronged kunai and attempted to slash his foe, yet still it passed threw him, but this time the man gripped Minato's wrist. Deciding it may be best to get information Minato spoke to the man as he began an intense barrage of taijutsu.

So who are you?" he questioned.

"That is not important right now Yondaime Hokage." the man replied.

"I'm just curious, you have the sharingan so you must be an Uchiha, yet I've only known one Uchiha to control the Kyuubi before, Uchiha Madara." Minato replied in a musing voice as if talking to himself.

"I was once known by that name." the man replied. He was expecting shock or something, what he got was surprising. Minato halted the furious taijutsu and simply stared blankly at the man, then he began chuckling until it became full blown laughter.

"What is so funny?" the man asked in annoyance.

"Hahaha, you, Uchiha Madara. That is hilarious!" Minato laughed.

"Your chakra is nothing like his, so give up the charade, although I will admit your chakra is familiar." Minato finished musingly. Meanwhile the masked man was in deep thought.

_'How does he know I am not Madara? How can he know his chakra?' _the man thought

Minato took advantage of the opening this created by quickly tossing a tri-prong kunai at the man, as expected it went through him, however the next thing that happened was _not_ expected. Minato appeared behind the man in a flash. Before he could react Minato slammed a Rasengan into the man's right shoulder and the jutsu began to grind away at the man.

However instead of blood the wound bled some sort if white substance. The man in the cloak was panting now as he felt the injury from the Rasengan.

"This is not over Namikaze, I will be back to take the Kyuubi." The man growled as he got sucked into a distortion in the air.

Minato sighed in relief before he flashed away to where he left his wife. He was surprised she was still alive after Kyuubi was removed, that's a feat normally only an Uzumaki could boast.

**-Namikaze Mansion-**

Minato appeared beside his wife who was in the bed he had left her with their son Naruto. His wife was a beautiful raven haired woman with onyx black eyes and one raven colored bang that partially obscured her right eye with another framing her face.** (Imagine Mikoto with narrower features in the face that's the best I can come up with to describe how I imagine her)**, she was currently wearing a maternity dress and holding her son with a gentle smile that betrayed the weariness she felt. This was Uchiha Hitomi, secret daughter of Uchiha Madara.

Hitomi saw the telltale flash of her husband's technique the **Hiraishin**(2).She normally would have looked up, but she didn't for two reasons. First she was exhausted from having Kyuubi ripped from the seal, and two she was too busy holding and admiring her son.

He had his father's golden colored hair, but she suspected that it would grow out like her fathers. His eyes were her own shade of onyx.

Minato gulped at what he was about to do, he hated it, but there was no time to find another candidate. He felt a wave of self loathing at the burden he was going to place on his son, he was optimistic not stupid; If the village found out what his son was they would most likely turn their hatred of Kyuubi onto him.

"Hitomi-chan, I need Naruto now, I'll bring him back afterwards." Minato said to his wife. Hitomi's eyes swam with tears as she jerked her head to husband. She knew what that meant, and also that the only sealing jutsu he had strong enough for it was the **Shiki Fuijin**(3)and that would leave him dead, and her life force was slipping away slowly; Perhaps if Tsunade were here it would be different but she wasn't so she knew she would die as well, leaving her son alone and vulnerable to the harsh life of a jinchuriki.

"Minato are you certain, isn't there another way? I don't want our son growing up alone!" she cried**. **She knew it wouldn't change anything but she didn't want her child to be a jinchuriki, she had been five when the Kyuubi was sealed into her, her mother was dead and the clan caved to political pressure and banished her so nobody could accuse them of trying to control the Kyuubi as her father had done.

"I'm sorry but there is no time for any other candidate to be found, but don't worry, I will leave behind instructions for Sarutobi-sama to make sure nobody knows of his jinchuriki status, only him and the shinobi council will know." Minato promised. That set her mind at rest, if only Shinobi knew then he would be treated fairly as they weren't as dumb as civilians.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes, wait here." Minato told her before leaving to leave his instructions via messenger toad.

Five minute later he came back and helped Hitomi up as he held her gently while she cradled Naruto in her arms.

For the first and last time the family embraced inside the Namikaze mansion before they disappeared in a yellow flash of light.

**-Three hours later, Konoha Council Chambers-**

Inside the confines of the circular council chamber the shinobi and elder council's were assembled. Many of the clan heads showed signs of being in battle recently, which they had, the only exceptions being the Yamanaka, Aburame, and Hyuuga clan heads as their skills would have been useless so they had handled getting the civilians to shelter.

They were currently waiting for the Hokage to arrive after calling them here. Finally the large double doors opened and the Sandaime Hokage strolled in carrying a bundle in his arms.

The old kage sighed wearily as he sat down and placed the bundle in front of him. He had yet to adorn his robes again so he was still in his battle gear with the addition of an simple white haori overtop and without his helmet.

"Sandaime-sama, why are you here and not Minato?" questioned the Nara clan head Nara Shikaku, he was a genius of a man but had the flaw of all Nara men, he was lazy as hell. Shikaku wore his black hair in a pineapple ponytail. he had a goatee and a few scars on his face and wore standard jonin attire.

"I am afraid that a little less than three hours ago, our beloved Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato perished while defeating the Kyuubi." Sarutobi replied in a voice laced with sorrow for the death of a boy who he had seen grow and had become a great friend as well as his successor, he knew this would get very strong reactions from the council, after all they were all in the same graduating class in the academy.

Inuzuka Tsume a feral looking beauty gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as tears began to form in her eyes. she was the Inuzuka clan head.

The Aburame clan head Shibi showed no outward reaction however if one were to look closely they would hear an agitated buzzing as well as seeing his face in an slightly sad expression, an extreme reaction to get from him.

The Hyuuga clan head Hyuuga Hiashi lost his stoic facade as he felt pain in his heart at hearing one of his very few friends had died, Minato had helped him get over his shyness when he was young, he was like a second brother. His byakugan unconciously activated for a brief moment.

The heads of the Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara clans' Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouza, and Nara Shikaku all showed expressions of sadness.

Only the Uchiha clan head Uchiha Fugaku showed no reaction to the news.

"So you'll be taking up the title of Hokage once more Sandaime-sama?" Shikaku asked. Hiruzen noticed how the crippled Danzo seemed to tense at this, so far the elders had been quiet although he noticed Koharu had let loose a few tears at the news of Minato dying, she had always liked the young blonde.

"Hai I will. However that is not the most urgent matter now." he replied.

"Pray tell, what would the most urgent matter be Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi in confusion, his usual facade back in place.

"The method in which Minato defeated the Kyuubi, he sealed it inside a baby, this baby to be exact." Sarutobi answered as he moved aside the top portion of the blanket on the bundle so Naruto's head was revealed.

"And why did he choose this child, it is only logical he chose the child for a reason." The stoic Shibi put in. Hiruzen took a breath before giving his answer.

"He chose him because this boy is his son." he replied in a neutral tone as he analyzed their reactions. Most seemed unsurprised Minato used his own child for this.

"Now we are left with the question what is to become of the boy." Hiashi put in. Almost immediately Danzo spoke.

"I move the boy be given to me to be trained." He supplied with an inward grin, as soon as the other elders agreed as they always did, enough clan heads should also so that he got his ultimate weapon for ROOT.

"As much as I hate to ask it, who agrees or disagrees with this?" Sarutobi asked wearily, he had drawn a similar conclusion as Danzo.

Things may indeed have gone that way had Koharu not taken this moment before she voted to glance at the baby. Her heart throbbed painfully in her chest as she beheld the sleeping blonde child, her mind flashed back to another blonde child long ago. Her eyes grew soft and she knew she could not subject this child to the teachings of Danzo. Slowly she raised her hand to vote.

"I...I...I disagree with Danzo's proposal." she finally managed to get out. Homura and Hiruzen looked to their teammate in shock while Danzo looked at her with a hidden rage. As soon as they saw her expression her teammates realized why she chose that, and their hearts softened as they too remembered the child she lost so long ago, as well as how heartbroken she was when he was taken. It took her years to recover.

"I disagree as well." Homura said with certainty.

Slowly the votes were cast and only the Uchiha clan head agreed.

"Well now that this is taken care of, I suggest we all go home to rest." Hiruzen said in relief. He got many grumbled agreements as the council slowly trickled out, but not before he reminded them of the S-ranked status of this information.

The very next day Uzumaki Naruto was admitted to the orphanage, Hiruzen chose this name in remembrance of his sensei Hashirama's wife Uzumaki Mito. A few months after the attack word leaked out from an 'unknown' source that Naruto was a jinchuriki, Hiruzen knew damn well that it was Danzo trying another way to get Naruto.

However Danzo miscalculated, after they heard that the entire shinobi council as well as the other two elders held no concerns about the seal and thought the boy was harmless and held complete faith in the Yondaime's fuinjutsu skills, they settled for cold indifference, they would not let their children interact with him for fear of him losing control, but they never showed any signs of hatred except for the occasional shop owner refusing service because they were one of the two percent that disliked him.

However that attempt made Hiruzen wonder, jinchuriki or no, why in the world did Danzo want him that badly? It would not be for another six years until Hiruzen had his answer, and it was one that would make him and the other elders and shinobi council forever suspicious of Danzo.

**-Time-skip, 6 years, Dusk, Streets of Konoha-**

A six year old boy dressed in a black shirt with a red swirl, tan shorts an black sandals was rushing through the streets. The boy had spiky blonde hair and a bang that went to his eyebrow over his right eye. His eyes were onyx black and he had six whisker marks on his cheeks. This was Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

.Currently he was trying to get back to the orphanage before the sun set completely. The matron there always got very worried when he in particular showed up after dark, he never knew why; of course unknown to him it was because she worried one day one of those few who thought of him as the 'demon brat' would go beyond simple raising store prices and name calling behind his back.

He had been in the library studying everything he could on shinobi as a civilian, and the other half doing physical training and he had accidentally went too long. If you hadn't guessed Naruto wanted to be a shinobi, he had ever since he could first understand speech and what words meant, which was at the age of three. Ever since then he had been told by the matron stories of Shinobi, she was older than the Sandaime so she had lived through two and a half shinobi wars and told him stories of all the famous shinobi, from Uchiha Izuna and Madara, to their counterparts the Senju brothers Hashirama and Tobirama, to the legendary clashes in speed between the Yondaime Raikage A and the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato(who she had named herself!) before either had become kage's.

All these stories filled him with wonder. He even listened avidly to stories of the other Kage's and famous ninja's from the other great village's. However out of all the shinobi he only felt a real pull for some reason towards four of them, those for were Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama and Tobirama, and Namikaze Minato.

As he rushed through the streets he came across a strange sight. A man was creeping through the shadows with what looked like a tied up bundle of cloth. On closer inspection he found it to be a girl his age who appeared to be knocked out.

Before he could think it through he shouted out at the man.

"Oi asshat! What're ya doin with that girl!" he shouted out loudly. Where did he learn that word you may ask? Simple, he once heard one of the chunin that guard the village gates call a fellow shinobi that when he laughed at him and his partner for getting the unfortunate duty of guarding the gate..._again_. He had no idea what it meant but it sounded good.

The man who was dressed in standard shinobi gear froze while thinking two things.

_'Shit I've been caught, and did that gaki just use the word asshat? How the fuck does he know that word?'_

At this point in time Naruto began to regret his loud shout because he realized maybe shouting out loudly and alerting the unknown shinobi _wasn't _the best idea. He was proven correct when the man slowly put down the girl and then began to look at him in a slightly threatening slash saddened way. He couldn't allow him to live, and he didn't particularly like having to kill a kid.

"Well for what it's worth I am sorry you saw me gaki, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I will try to make this painless as possible." he said in a slightly remorseful voice.

With that he took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto who dodged it barely. The man ignored that and was already rushing at him so fast he could only barely see him; of course it wasn't as fast as the man could go but he didn't feel like using full speed so he settled for low genin instead of his usual mid jonin. The thirty yards separating them was closing fast.

Naruto began to panic when he saw the man rushing through hand seals and heard the man shout his technique as he continued towards him.

"**Raiton: Gian!**"(4) he cried as a thin lightning bolt shot from his hands towards Naruto. What would happen next would be the shock of his life.

For Naruto he saw the man complete the hand seals and then the technique was announced and he saw the lightning coming towards him. His heart was beating triple time on adrenaline. He knew that it was over, he would never be a shinobi, never be a legend like the Yondaime.

Then something strange happened, time seemed to slow down. He saw the lightning coming in slow motion, then slower. he moved his head to the side so that the lightning would miss him. It worked and the lightning passed by him.

Then his hands moved of their own accord and clasped into a prayer like position. At this point the shinobi was almost upon him, barely three feet away. Suddenly a wooden post shot upwards from the ground and slammed into the man's gut harder than a punch from the Sandaime's summon Enma. Not before he managed to put a kunai in the boys shoulder

Blood spewed from his mouth as he saw blackness closing in on the edges of his vision. The shinobi let out a small chuckle.

"Hehehe, beaten by a gaki,*cough cough* troublesome." he laughed, meanwhile all the males in a certain lazy clan sneezed at the same time. At this point he passed out.

Not even ten seconds later Naruto's vision got blurry as the adrenaline left his system and his hands fell to his sides as he felt the pain of the kunai and he started to tip backwards. The last thing he saw was a white Anbu mask with a pair of blood-red eyes with three black tomoe in them and silver hair.

Meanwhile the Anbu that caught him glanced over to their partners as they picked up the girl and the shinobi respectively.

**-Ten Minutes Earlier, With Anbu Squad 7-**

Anbu squad 7 lead by Inu and consisting of Inu, Tora, and Karasu, was conducting their routine sweep of the village. So far everything was quiet , that is until they got close to the clan areas of the village.

They saw a flash that they recognized as being the result of a lightning jutsu. They quickly moved towards the source and alighted upon a rooftop overlooking the street.

What they saw shocked them. There was a blonde haired boy that one of them recognized as she'd been one of the Anbu assigned to guard him early in his life when there was fear people may try to kill him, and a Kumo shinobi with a Hyuuga girl tied up on the other end of the street. That wasn't what had them shocked, no it was the wooden tendril sticking out of the ground that had slammed into the gut of the Kumo ninja.

Snapping out of her shock Inu spoke to her subordinates.

"Tora get the girl, Karasu secure the enemy shinobi, I will catch the boy as he looks like he is gonna collapse." she ordered before shooting off and catching the boy as he fell, Karasu and Tora appearing as well to take care of their assigned duties.

Inu caught Naruto as he fell and held him close to her. She looked at him in concern as he closed his eyes. She gently removed the kunai before standing up and holding him bridal style.

"Tora return the girl to the Hyuuga compound, Karasu, take the prisoner to T&I and then inform Hokage-sama of what has happened, inform him I am taking Naruto to the Hospital and will stay with him, do not mention the use of wood I shall tell him myself when he comes to see Naruto." Inu ordered.

"Hai Taicho!" they replied as all three shunshined away for their respective tasks.

**-With Naruto, Mindscape-**

Naruto groaned as he awoke, he had a really bad headache. He sat up slowly as he took in his surroundings.

He was in some hallway with walls made of stones, and wooden floors, like a castle with wooden floors. He got up slowly and saw that there were two different wires along the wall that were as thick as his arm. One was blue and the other was red. For some reason he felt the urge to follow them so he did.

He kept walking through the large halls following the wires, until finally he came to a large set of double doors made of some sort of black wood with intricate designs carved into it with vines and such. The doors were three times as tall as his height of 3'8. He slowly placed his hands on the doors and pushed them. He expected them to be hard to open but they weren't.

The doors swung open with a crash as they settled into place against the walls. He strode forward into the room in complete awe. The room was a gigantic throne room-like hall. The floor was wood like the rest of the place. The far wall was not so much a wall as gigantic wooden gates with a giant piece of paper with some kanji on it. There was a set of shallow steps leading up to a raised area in front of the gate

There was a figure standing in front of the gate. He started making his way across the hall. Once he was almost to the steps he saw the figure had long raven colored hair that fell to the mid-back. He spoke for the first time since entering this place.

"H-hello, where am I? Who are you?" he asked timidly. The person spoke as they turned around.

"Hello Naruto, I've been waiting a long time." they stated

"Y-y-you're..." Naruto managed to stutter out as he recognized the person from some of the stories his Jiji told him.

"Hai, I am-"

**-With The Hokage, After Visiting the Hospital-**

Sarutobi Hiruzen cursed under his breath at the situation at hand. He had visited Naruto many times over the years, to check up on him and see how he was doing, and whenever he took him to get a meal he would tell the boy stories of his sensei's as the matron an old friend of his told him Naruto loved to learn about the Senju brothers as well as Uchiha Madara and Namikaze Minato, so he would tell him some of the personal stories he knew of the four.

Over that time he had grown to think of Naruto as his grandson, and he even called him Jiji. Right now he was faced with a situation involving his surrogate grandson who was still unconscious at the hospital.

He vaguely wondered at how both father and son had a habit of messing up Kumo's plans, it was almost like it was a family tradition**(If only he knew)**.

But that was not the thing that mattered right now, no it was one simple question, how did Naruto use **Mokuton**(5)? This was going to cause allot of paperwork.

"Damn you Minato for dying and not telling me how you did all the paperwork!" He muttered while shooting a glare at the picture of the grinning blonde behind his desk.

He had sent for his old teammates so they could maybe find out how Naruto could use the mokuton. They were expected to arrive any time now.

Right on queue a knock was heard outside his door.

"Come in." he called as he pulled out his pipe and began to pack tobacco into it before lighting it and tacking a short drag.

His two teammates walked in. Mikado Homura now had grey hair and a beard whilst wearing his same glasses. He was dressed in plain robes most people their age did.

It was his female teammate that he was always surprised at, though just like him and Homura she was in her late 50's, he swore she only looked 7 years older than when she had her son at 29 . She was dressed in a simple black kimono with her hair held up in its usual style using the hair pins that had been a gift from their sensei.

They sat down in the chairs in front of his desk and as soon as she was settled Koharu asked the question on both their minds.

"Why the late wakeup call Hiruzen, I need my beauty sleep, how do you think I stay this youthful?" she asked playfully. Meanwhile a certain green-clad jonin sneezed.

"I was under the impression you had found the fountain of youth and kept it to yourself." he replied in an amused tone before he became serious.

"The reason I called you here is because something very important has happened." he began, the other two turning completely serious.

"A few hours ago Anbu squad 7 came saw a flash that usually means a lightning jutsu was used. They hurried to the scene to find Hyuuga Hinata tied up and asleep and the Kumo shinobi running at Uzumaki Naruto as if to attack. Before they could interfere, Naruto knocked out the shinobi but not before being injured by a kunai, afterwards he collapsed and was caught by Inu, the squad proceeded to take the captured shinobi to T&I, the Hyuuga heiress to her compound, and Naruto to the hospital." He informed them. The two looked shocked at the boy knocking out what had to be a Kumo jonin. But that wasn't reason enough to summon only them.

"Hiruzen what are you leaving out?" Homura asked. Sarutobi sighed before answering.

"I left out _how _he knocked him out, for that was the most important. It appears that Naruto awakened the Mokuton and created a shaft to slam into the Kumo shinobi's stomach." He stated resignedly. Homura's face showed shock, that he expected, but when he looked to Koharu...Her expression was blank, almost as if she was processing the information and then flashing back to a memory.

In fact she was, she was remembering one of the many conversations with her secret lover/husband.

**_-And the Author said "Let there be a Flashback." and there was-_**

_Koharu and Tobirama were snuggling together inside his compound on the couch, talking about his clan._

_"I don't get it Tobi-kun, how come your brother could use mokuton but you can't?" She asked in confusion._

_"He and I had many conversations as to why that might be, eventually we came to a conclusion..." He started._

_"And?" she asked in frustration. He chuckled before answering._

_"And the conclusion was that it was a trait all Senju carried as we found out from blood work done on myself, however the even though it was a kekkei genkai it hadn't settled yet like the Sharingan and Byakugan. In the end we theorized that it would not start to appear for another couple generations, but even if it appears in our grandchildren it would most likely be in only one." he explained. At that Koharu snuggled into his chest deeper and held on more tightly._

_"Maybe it will be our grandchild, huh Tobi-kun?" she asked contently. Tobirama chuckled lightly at this. _

_"Who knows, maybe, it would certainly give me bragging rights once we meet in the afterlife, I could shove it in his face it was my grandkid that awakened it and not his!" he exclaimed childishly. Koharu giggled at his antics._

**_-And the author said "Let the flashback end." and it did-_**

Koharu wouldn't, no couldn't get her hopes up. She stood up and Hiruzen and Homura looked at her, they had been tossing around ideas for how Naruto had mokuton for the past five minutes since she had zoned out.

"Koharu?" Sarutobi asked in confusion.

"Hiruzen please excuse me, I must check something, it shouldn't take too long, meet me at Naruto's hospital room in an hour." She said as she walked out of the room and then shunshined to her house get a syringe and extract a phial of blood quickly, before she once again used a shunshin to appear in the lobby of the hospital.

Once there she immediately found out where Naruto was and hurried to the room.

She was happy to see the doctor just closing the door to his room. Walking up to him she spoke.

"Excuse me, you are the doctor of Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked kindly. The man recognized her as one of the elders and gave her a short bow of the head before answering.

"Hai I am, what can I do for you Koharu-sama?" he asked. She held up the phial of blood.

"Compare this to his own please and give me the results in 45 minutes, that should be plenty of time." she replied as she handed him the blood. He nodded, the request was reasonable. Before he left he asked curiously.

"Forgive me but who exactly does this blood belong to?"

"Myself." She answered simply, the doctors eyes widened in realization of why it was so important it was soon.

He hurried away to do the test, leaving Koharu to wait impatiently.

**-Unknown Location-**

Deep under Konoha a bandaged figure sat behind a desk in a darkened room with a white masked figure in kneeling him.

"What is it Fu?" he asked in curiosity.

"Danzo-sama asked for any developments with Uzumaki Naruto, there has been one." The now revealed Fu replied.

"What has happened?"

"Uzumaki has awakened the mokuton." Fu answered.

Danzo's eye widened. This wasn't good, if Sarutobi were to figure out who he was, he may be forced to flee Konoha.

"I see, gather 20 of my most experienced ROOT. Have them prepare operation's 'EXODUS' and "CHIMERA' immediately." He ordered. The Root ninja nodded and shunshined to complete the task.

"Better be safe than sorry." Danzo muttered to himself.

**-With Koharu, At the hospital-**

Koharu was leaning on the wall in Naruto's room staring at the boy intently. It was this scene her two teammates walked in on.

Homura had accompanied Hiruzen when he came to meet Koharu at the hospital because he was worried for his teammate. When they arrived and saw her staring at Naruto intently, seemingly in deep thought, his worry increased.

"Koharu, why did you request we meet here?" Hiruzen asked.

"Wait until the test results come back, then I will explain." she told him, barely acknowledging their presence. Luckily at that time the doctor came back and handed her the test results on the clipboard before bowing to the other two and leaving.

Koharu stared at the results of the test her eyes widened in shock as tears welled in her eyes. They spilled down her cheeks as she slowly smiled.

"Koharu what was the test for, and what does it say?" He asked, concerned by her reaction.

She said nothing just dropped the clipboard and walked over to Naruto's bedside where sat down in the chair next to it and took his hand gently while beginning to stroke his hair.

In exasperation Hiruzen looked down at the clipboard and his eyes widened as he understood.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed

**-Mindscape-**

"Hai, I am Konoha's **Karasu no ōjo**(6), Uchiha Hitomi. It's nice to meet you Sochi." Hitomi said with a smile as she turned around completely and smiled warmly at him.

"Wh-what did you say?" He asked in disbelief, no way the Karasu no Oojo was his mother right?

"I said it's nice to meet you finally Sochi." She replied in amusement as she made her way down the steps to stand in front of him before kneeling down and hugging him tightly.

"Are you really my Kaa-san?" he asked timidly as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Yes I am, and I am so sorry I couldn't be there for you." Hitomi answered as she wiped his tears away and kissed him on the forehead.

With that he hugged her back and snuggled into her shoulder. She soothed him by rubbing his back gently as he was wracked with sobs of joy. Once he had calmed down they were sitting cross-legged across from each other.

"Where are we, and how are you here Kaa-san? Not that I'm not happy but I was told that you died the night the Kyuubi attacked...the night I was born." He asked as he wiped away the last of his tears.

"Well as for the where, we are in your mindscape, and as for the how that requires a small story first so sit back and get comfortable." Hitomi told him with a smile. Once she saw he was paying attention she giggled at the expectant expression he had.

"First I will explain some things I want you to know. The first is I want you to know what a jinchuriki is. A jinchuriki is a person who has a bijuu sealed into them. They are the scroll that holds the kunai, the jailor to the jailed, they are neither the kunai or the prisoner. Jinchuriki protect their villages every single day by holding the bijuu they carry. Now before I say the next bit, do you understand so far?" Hitomi finished with a question. Naruto gave a nod in response.

"Ok now you understand that, I want you to know I am the former jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and you are its current jinchuriki host, your father was forced to seal it into you on the day of your birth." She told him seriously. Naruto's eyes widened and then he put his head down. He then spoke in a voice so low she almost couldn't hear it.

"Was there any other choice besides sealing it in me?" He asked, hoping the answer was no.

"There was only one other option, let it destroy the entire village including you, if there was any option in which you didn't have it sealed in you and the village survived we would have taken it. We loved you with all our hearts Sochi, and it broke them to have to make that choice." she replied softly as she leaned forward and hugged him for a few seconds. He wiped the tears away before a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Wait a sec if my Father was the one that sealed the Kyuubi into me, then that means my father was-" He stopped abruptly as the thought sunk in.

"Hai, your father was the **Kiroi Senko**(7), the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato." She said with a smile as she remembered all the times with Minato.

"Now we have that out of the way the only thing left is to explain the bloodline limit of our clan the Uchiha, which is how I am here. First I will explain that we are 'pure-blooded' Uchiha, the difference is significant.

You see some time after the war between the Uchiha and Senju clans started there were only a few of each left. So they both used a blood ritual to create 'half-blooded' Uchiha and Senju, their Sharingan in the Uchiha's case, and potent and special chakra in the Senju's case; Were significantly weaker." She said as a beginning, getting a nod of understanding she went on.

"Now we are pure-blooded because Uchiha Madara, who was the last pure-blooded Uchiha therefore the last true 'Uchiha Elite' was my father, so that mantle fell to me, and now you, making you technically the rightful clan heir due to the Uchiha laws." She explained, getting wide eyes from him.

"Now there are five stages to the sharingan, the initial three and the last two the mangekyo stages. In the first three stages you get a tomoe in each eye for the level you are at, 1-3. In these stages you get increased perceptive ability, and ability to see chakra as well as see through genjutsu and copying abilities. In the final three tomoe stage your perception is so great you gain true _prediction_ of an opponent's moves, you can copy any nin, gen, or taijutsu, see through and break any genjutsu that is not a sharingan born one, see the vague outline of an opponent's chakra network, and finally cast genjutsu with only your eyes including some exclusive to the sharingan, these are all the abilities of the first three stages, understand?" She finished, glancing at him to ensure he understood, which he did. She realized that he understood perfectly what it meant was he was genius, a prodigy! Her baby boy was a genius! Even more so than Mikoto's child Itachi!

"Ok now the mangekyo stages and their abilities, and the difference between pure and half-blood mangekyo users." She began, waiting for his nod of understanding.

"The first of the final two stages, or mangekyo stages; Is the Mangekyo Sharingan, to gain this a half-blood must either fell the guilt of their best friend's death, or kill them themselves. A pure-blood can gain it through rigorous training or a life and death situation, just like the initial stages. The abilities of this are three special techniques unique to the sharingan.

The first technique is **Amaterasu**, black flames as hot as the sun that can't be extinguished and can burn for seven days and seven nights.

The second technique is the nearly unbreakable genjutsu **Tsukuyomi**, I would say unbreakable but there is one thing that can break it and that is another mangekyo sharingan, anything less and it's useless to try. In Tsukuyomi you can control space and time, you are god. You can keep your opponent there for three days and three nights, and it is only seconds in the outside world.

The final technique is the impenetrable armor **Susanoo**, with this ability an astral figure appears around you and protects from all attacks. It is also a very destructive offense, all mangekyo users have a different Susanoo that carry various tools. Now this is the last ability that all mangekyo users have, pure-blood or not it doesn't matter, understand.?" She questioned at the end. Getting another nod she began to speak once more.

"Now here are the differences between the two, half bloods gain another ability that will either be the space-time jutsu **Kamui**, or the ultimate genjutsu **Kotoamatsukami**. The trade off however is twofold, first they slowly go blind while using the first stage, and second to advance they must take the eyes of another mangekyo user. Now a pure-blood however will not gain either ability in the first stage, what they do get is no blindness and also being able to clearly see an opponent's chakra network, so well that similar to the byakugan they can vaguely see the tenketsu points of their opponentand can advance to the next stage through training or life or death situations.

Now when you get to the final stage, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the prowess with all the mangekyo abilities increases, perfect control of Amaterasu, being able to keep the opponent in Tsukuyomi for _seven_ day and nights, and a]Susanoo is easier to form. A pure-blood will also gain perfect perception of tenketsu and also both the Kamui and Kotoamatsukami. This is all there is to the sharingan to my knowledge." She finished. Naruto kept a blank expression at the end, she began to worry until...

"**Our bloodline is awesome!**" Naruto shouted in excitement. Hitomi couldn't help but laugh along with him for a little bit.

"Ok we get to the point of that, abilities of my EMS are what allowed me to do this. I combined aspects of both its genjutsu techniques to give me a total of seven days and nights to see you once you awakened the first stage of the sharingan, speaking of which how did you awaken it so young?" She asked at the end.

"Oh, I saw some asshat kidnapping a girl and awakened it when he threw a damn lightning jutsu at me." He replied simply. That earned him a bop on the head.

"Language young man! Speaking of, how did you learn that type of language?" She asked in annoyance.

"Oh those two gate guards that have been there since forever." He answered.

"Izumo and Kotetsu! I'd skin those idiots if I could, teaching my Sochi that kind of language!" She growled as Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Anyways, I have Seven days and nights in here to train you to advance your sharingan to the second level and also help you learn if not master the basic katas of the Uchiha taijutsu style the interceptor fist." She said as she grew a sadistic grin.

**-Outside Mindscape, After Koharu drops the clipboard-**

"I don't believe it, but how?" Sarutobi exclaimed as he saw the sentence circled in red:

_Test result positive: Familial DNA match. _

_Most likely relation: Grandmother_

Homura at this point gasped as he looked over Hiruzen's shoulder and saw the same thing.

"Danzo that is how!" Koharu growled from where she was.

"It was he who told me my son a had been kidnapped, he also always had an interest in the possibility of another Senju awakening the Mokuton. It's clear now that something went wrong and either he or whoever he had do it was forced to leave him at the orphanage, where he was named Namikaze Minato, and proceeded to grow up to become one of the deadliest ninja ever, even without his father's techniques or even knowledge of where he came from." She said through teeth gritted in bitterness.

She was bitter at never knowing her son, bitter that she had met and interacted with him without even knowing, she also felt grief at his death a hundred times what it was when he was simply the nice boy she had seen grown up in the village. She felt sorrow for never getting to be at his wedding, or any of his birthdays. But most of all she felt tremendous grief sorrow and heartbreak because her son had died probably having wondered who he was, where he came from, and whether his parents had abandoned him because they didn't want him, and if they loved him at all. If she could speak to him right now she would tell him all she wanted to tell him right now.

She would tell him how much she and his father had looked forward to him coming into his world. How his father loved him so much he gave his life just so he could be born. That his father would be the proudest father in the world if he had been alive. She have told him of the baby room she had made for him over 6 months before he was born, and never been able to change it; There was still the painted water effects on the walls and ceiling, his first toys a plushy versions of his father's famous sword and Tobirama's Summons, also His first clothes, a baby version of his father's shinobi outfit, all of which she made herself. She would have told him how proud she was that he went so far on his own without having the guidance he should have had. Most importantly how much she loved him

She shook her head and rid herself of those thoughts. She wiped away the tears as she looked at her grandson, she had missed 6 years of his life.

_'Well no more! I will make sure he has everything I never got to give to his father. All the love and guidance.'_ She thought with a smile, one she hadn't worn for over 30 years, the same one she wore when she held Minato for the first time. Her musings were interrupted by Hiruzen.

"What I don't understand is how you knew he was your grandson, for all you knew he could've been-" He was cut off before he could finish since she knew what he would ask.

"I remembered a conversation with Tobi-kun after I told him I was pregnant. He told me he and his brother had studied the mokuton and concluded that it was a kekkei genkai that had yet to settle, and that if it was going to it would be in their grandchildren, most likely only one out of any they had would gain it." She explained.

"Tsunade and Nawaki were Hashirama-sensei's only grandchildren, leaving only one possibility. Hahaha, we even joked of how he would love to be able to rub it in Hashirama's face in the afterlife that it was his grandchild that awakened it and not Hashirama's." She said as she chuckled at the memory. She then turned serious as she looked at Hiruzen with a hardened gaze.

"Danzo cannot get away with this, I want his head on a platter for what he has done to my family!" She said with conviction. Before he could respond Homura put in his opinion.

"I agree Hiruzen, He had a hand in the kidnapping of a major clan heir as well as a Hokage's son, if that is not high treason I don't know what is!" He exclaimed passionately, Minato had been his sensei's heir, the last thing left of him, and he along with Hiruzen and Koharu had wanted to teach him when he was old enough. Hiruzen simply let out a weary sigh.

"I completely concur. I have looked the other way on many things over the years, allowed him to get away with far too much, however this instead of being final straw that broke the camel's back, is the tree branch that cut it in half, he will be shown no mercy. Come dawn all Anbu in the village as well as shinobi shall know it is open season on Danzo and his ROOT." Hiruzen declared with a tone of finality, he subtly motioned one of his Anbu guards to go begin relaying that message.

Koharu nodded in content, that was more than she expected, he didn't even question her judgment on who was guilty for a second. He had always gone to the extremes to ignore his childhood friend's wrong doing, but it appeared this was too much to handle, a betrayal too many, after all, Hiruzen had been Minato's godfather. Speaking of which, she should probably get him to track down that blasted perverted Sannin Jiraiya to come back and help Naruto to get a start in fuinjutsu, and maybe let him sign his father personal jutsu the **Rasengan**, as well as signing the toad contract.

She sensed a movement next to her and looked up to see Naruto shaking his head slowly before slowly his eyes opened and he sat up and looked around.

The first thing he saw when he woke up from his mothers tortu-I mean training, was a pretty lady who looked to be in her late 30's sitting next to him holding his hand. The way she looked at him was the same way his mother looked at him, it was love, the love of family.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously. Koharu smiled at him as she hugged him real quick before leaning back while holding his shoulders.

"I am Koharu, and I have waited 34 years to meet you my grandson." She said in a voice full of warmth and love. He instantly knew this must be his father's mother, his Kaa-san told him hers was dead.

"Why'd you abandon my father?" Naruto asked with slight anger, but also sadness; He wanted family but not if it was the kind who abandoned family because they were inconvenient. Hiruzen and Homura had their eyes widen as they knew he most know who his father was, but how. Koharu gave him a teary smile as she had an inkling of how, after all, mothers would do anything for their children.

"I never abandoned him, he was stolen from the hospital the day he was born, I only got to hold him once before that. It was not until tonight I ever knew who he was and that he had lived past that night in this very village, I realized after hearing you awakened his father's clans dormant bloodline." She told him. At first he thought she meant his sharingan, but then discarded that theory as he knew the Uchiha was his _mothers_ clan, so what was his father's bloodline? Then he remembered the last thing he did before passing out, creating the wood.

_'Like Shodai-sama!' _He thought as realized which clan she meant. Koharu took note of the flash of realization in his eyes.

_'Hmm, so he realized what clan I meant from him using wood, my grandson is a genius like his father and grandfather eh?' _She mused to herself

"So you mean that my father was from the Senju clan!" He exclaimed.

"Not just any Senju, his father, my husband was Senju Tobirama." She answered with a smile at his excitement.

"Holy shit! I'm the grandson of Uchiha Madara and Senju Tobirama too? Sweet, I'm pure-blood Uchiha and Senju, I practically reek of awesomeness!" He shouted with childish excitement.

Hiruzen face palmed at Naruto revealing what he had classified as a SS-ranked secret when it came to who his mother's father was, to a room with three of his personal Anbu as well as Homura, Koharu already knew as she was one of Hitomi's inspirations and had taken a liking to the girl and taught a lot about genjutsu.

"I will have you know that is an SS-rank secret!" He called to his Anbu mostly, Homura probably already figured as much. He then turned to Naruto.

"Speaking of how did you find out an SS-rank secret, eh Naruto? I'm listening closely." He questioned. Koharu smirked at Hiruzen's discomfort, seems getting under his skin ran in the family, she got a kick out of it, and she was almost certain Minato did as well, and she WAS certain Naruto did judging by how he was chuckling.

"I can guess, knowing that cheeky girl, your mother used her advanced sharingan didn't she?" She asked in amusement. Naruto nodded furiously, still wearing a grin.

"Yep, she did it so she could torture me, she said it was to tell me of my Uchiha heritage and help advance my sharingan and train me in the Uchiha taijutsu, but I say it was torture." He explained childishly, which wasn't that strange since he _was_ a child. Koharu chuckled as she remembered training his mother to help her advance into the mangekyo stages.

"I see, I assume she told you everything, including your, _tenant_?" Hiruzen asked resignedly. He got a vigorous nod.

"Yep she told me bought Fuzzbutt, and that I'm the true Uchiha clan heir." He replied. The first part made him face palm at the boys nickname for an entity that could destroy villages, and then he dropped his jaw at the last one.

"Wh-wh-what?" He asked.

"Like I said, I am the Uchiha clan heir, it's in their laws, as long as there is a pure-blood Uchiha they are the heir, and no Half-blood can be the heir, all those supposed 'Uchiha Elites' are nothing but pretenders, shams, knockoffs, commoners playing at king." Naruto clarified. All the other occupants of the room snickered at that. They had all heard that the Uchiha boast about being elites, and how they were 'superior' because of it, too hear that to their own clan laws they were all considered _inferior _Uchiha, was hilarious.

Koharu laughed loudly at Naruto's statement. She then stood up and picked him up with her, getting a yelp of protest.

"Come on, we are going home so you can rest, tomorrow we will go get anything you need from the orphanage, and then go shopping for clothes and equipment so that we can begin your training, you have two years before the academy and I am not letting them go to waste!" She declared happily. Naruto grinned at this and hugged her.

"You're the best Baa-chan!" He cried happily. Koharu smiled at hearing him call her that.

Hiruzen and Homura watched them leave until something dawned on them.

"She's gonna teach him all her genjutsu isn't she?" Hiruzen asked wearily.

"Yep." Homura replied simply.

"Jiraiya is so fucked when he meets him if Naruto has her dislike of perverts, isn't he?" Hiruzen asked.

"Got that right." Homura deadpanned.

Hiruzen hung his head at that. He knew he should of beat the pervy out of Jiraiya when he had a chance.

**-Unknown Location-**

Danzo opened his single eye slowly as he sensed Fu shunshin in front of him. He looked down at the ROOT ninja. He had a hunch what this was about.

"Report!"

"It is as you expected, Hokage-sama has declared that at dawn it will become 'open season' on yourself and ROOT, orders Danzo-sama?" Fu finished with a question

"Launch operations 'CHIMERA' and 'EXODUS' immediately!" He ordered with finality.

"Hai, it shall be as you wish Danzo-sama!" Fu declared

**-Chapter Over-**

**AN/ Okay that is chapter 1 over. **

**Like it, Love, hate it, Loathe entirely?**

**Tell me what you think, I will answer any questions via PM or in the next AN most likely in chapter 3**

**So as I said, this is allot more original than my first fic, but I did use some ideas from other fics, like the whole pure blood Uchiha/Senju thing, I've read it in a few fics now and don't know where it came from originally, of course I added my own spin to it with some of the abilities and stuff.**

**I will throw you a bone and announce the size of the harem. There will be seven girls, and I have at least two girls picked for certain. Neither Ino, Tenten, Hinata, or Sakura will be in the harem.**

**So feel relieved those who don't like Naru/Hina**

**Review please, it feeds my inspiration, so as the wrestler says,**

**FEED ME MORE! FEED ME MORE! FEED ME MORE!**

**oh and preferably don't flame for me ending NHSP.**

**- NaruRikudo OUT!**

**Suiton: Hyaku Suiryudan no Jutsu- Water Release: One-Hundred Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu**

**Hiraishin- Flying Thunder God**

**Shiki Fuijin- Dead Demon Consuming Seal**

**Raiton: Gian- Lightning Release: False Darkness**

**Mokuton- Wood Release**

**Karasu no ōjo- Raven Princess**

**Kiroi Senko- Yellow Flash**


	2. Shooping, Academy, Massacre

**Naruto: Rise of Uchiha-Senju Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Shopping and Training, Academy Begins, and Massacre: There Can Be Only One!**

**AN/ YOSH! What up peeps, yes I stole the last part of the chapter name from Highlander, the TV series. NaruRikudo back, , of course since I posted this at the same time as chapter 1, hasn't been that long has it. Now the reason I did this? Twofold, first I still feel kinda guilty for disappointing all my NHSP fans who wanted it to continue, I just didn't have the heart to give you the dreaded AN/ chapter unless I had something really good to show for not continuing. Two I want to get the pre cannon crap out of the way quick as possible, so this is it then it is to wrap up of academy days, graduation, team placements and jonin test, which I shall use to bring Naruto closer to his sensei and you shall get some in-sight into the past I've made for FemKakashi. That's right! FemKakashi is one of the two definite girls in the harem, the other, hint she is a red head, but not an Uzumaki.**

**Now to Naruto. He is going to learn many techniques of his grandfather Tobirama's, and will have both Tobirama's and his father's contracts( although the Toads won't be for a while). Now I know what you're thinking, Tobirama had a summoning contract, the answer is no! But I gave him one so we're good(Nice guy pose!). I'll give hintsies, think Marine reptiles, not that many non-prehistoric ones, which is what it is, non-prehistoric, I'll just say I think they are badass.**

**I'm on the fence on whether to give him one from Madara/His Mother, if he does I wouldn't mind suggestions, but I'll say right now I am leaning towards Ravens because of his mother's nickname.**

**Now onwards my readers, with the powers of YOUTH!**

Normal speech: "what"

Extremely loud group/single person shouting/screeching, aka banshee's of the pink variety: "**What**!"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context:_ 'what'_

Letter/Book/Written text: '_What'_

Demon/Summon speech: **"what"**

Demon/Summon thoughts: **_'what'_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, If I did he'd have caught all Sakura's punches pre-shippuden, and then summarily Sparta-kicked her ass into/through a nearby wall/tree.

**Chapter 2: Shopping and Training, Academy Begins, and Massacre: There Can Be Only One! **

**-Koharu's Mansion, Next Day-**

Naruto woke up to the unusual sensation of an extremely comfortable bed. He scrunched his closed eyes tight in confusion. Comfy bed? His bed at the orphanage was old and worn, not comfy! He then recalled the dream he had last night. He found out his parents were the Karasu no Oojo and the Kiroi Senko, and his grandfathers were Uchiha Madara and Senju Tobirama. His Baa-chan on his father's side was alive and she took him to live with her, and she was going to train him for the next couple years before the academy! Too bad it was just a dream. Although there was the fact his bed was softer than he remembered.

He sat up and opened his eyes and blinked once, twice, thrice. Yep there it was, he was in a luxurious queen sized bed. The room he was in had fancy walls and other stuff that belonged in a mansion. Then it hit him.

"**Holy crap it wasn't a dream**!" He shouted. His cry attracted the houses other occupant who was dressed already. She stepped into the doorway and looked at him.

"What wasn't a dream Naruto-chan?" Koharu asked in confusion.

"You, my parents, my grandfathers! I thought it was all a dream." He explained. Koharu gained a look of understanding.

"Ah, well I assure you, it was no dream Naruto-chan, you live with me from now on an I will be training you in all the various techniques left by your grandfather." She replied with a warm smile. Naruto jumped out of the bed and rushed over to her and hugged her around the waist while repeatedly thanking her. Tears of joy were leaking from his eyes.

Koharu smiled as she knelt down and lifted his chin to look into her eyes. She wiped his tears away while smiling before she spoke.

"Naruto-chan you never need to thank me for doing what any good grandparent should. Had I known who you were you would never have gone to that orphanage, duties as an elder be damned I would have raised you, but for now I will make up for lost time, starting in a half hour. First we are going to go eat a quick breakfast then go shopping, then the part you are probably looking forward to most, your first taste of shinobi training." She told him with a warm smile as she hugged him close to her.

Soon enough they broke apart and headed to the kitchen. They ate quickly then headed out for a shinobi store owned by an friend of Koharu.

**-Higourashi Shinobi Store-**

Koharu walked into the Higourashi Shinobi Store holding her grandsons hand. She watched in amusement as he looked around in wonder at all the different shinobi gear on display.

"Go ahead and look around Naruto-chan, see if you can find some clothes you like, if you choose wisely I might get you a special gift for your training." She told him. His eyes widened and he grinned before dashing away from her to go look at cloths

Koharu nodded in approval when she saw him looking at mostly black and grey clothing that was durable. She then turned and walked up to the counter where a large muscular man was waiting at the register. He had a unique hair style and facial hair**(Think Hugh Jackman in X-Men)**.

"Hello Kota, it's good to see you." She said cheerily.

"Good day Koharu-sama, who's the gaki over there giving the stink eye to my merchandise." He asked in amusement. Koharu looked back and sweat dropped when she saw Naruto was indeed glaring at an orange jumpsuit as if wishing for the monstrosity to combust. Then they heard him mutter to himself.

"What kind of dumbass ninja wears that, that _thing_?" He asked in rhetorical disgust. Kota chuckled as he did agree with the boy, it was meant to be delivered to a civilian clothing store but was given to him on accident where as the black combat jacket and matching pants he ordered went to the civilians.

"Smart gaki realizing that it has no business being on a ninja, again, who is he? I'm curious because he looks like a mini-me of Minato, strange thing is he has Hitomi's eyes." He mused. Koharu didn't react, it figured Kota would figure it out, he was Minato and Hitomi's teammate. She figured he might as well be the first to know.

"He is my grandson, I only found out yesterday." She replied. Kota's eyes flashed in triumph as his assumptions were correct, now to settle one more theory.

"Tell me, this wouldn't happen to have any connection to the witch hunt on Danzo and his 'disbanded' ROOT, would it?" He asked in barely restrained rage. He never trusted Danzo when he was in Anbu, and to see he might have had something to do with his teammate and best friend not having a family, well let's just say he was contemplating gathering some ROOT and using them as dummies while teaching his daughter how to throw kunai and shuriken. Koharu's lips quirked as she guessed what he was thinking.

"It does." She answered simply.

"Ah, I think I'll get some new dummies for Tenten's target practice this evening." He said.

"Very good, now I need all the items on this list please, and if you don't mind I'd also like this." She told him as she wrote down something extra on the list. Kota looked at it and smiled.

"Very well, I will get it, shouldn't be even 15 minutes." He replied as he left to get the desired objects.

Koharu ambled over to the books and looked at them, an idea slowly forming as she looked at them more.

_'Yes that should give him a great advantage if I'm right, which I'm sure I am.' _She thought as she got all the books required for academics and theory for all 5 years in the academy. She then took them to the counter just as Kota came back with the items she asked for.

At this time Naruto came up as well. In his arms he had Several high-collared black shirts**(Similar to an Uchiha's)**. besides that he had dark grey shorts and black ninja sandals as well as several equipment pouches. Koharu nodded in approval, it was perfect for an ninja in training his age.

"Very good Naruto-chan I will get that special gift for you." She complimented and smiled as he beamed at the praise.

"Alright, how much is all this Kota?" She asked.

"All told it comes to 3000 ryo." He answered.**(I am having 1 ryo = 1 American dollar) **

"Um Baa-chan isn't that a little too much to just waste on me?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Nonsense Naruto-chan, this is an investment for me to ensure you can protect yourself all the better when you become a ninja, besides I have plenty of money to spare." She replied as she waved off the blondes concerns.

After handing Kota the money for the merchandise she sealed it all into a scroll and took Naruto's hand as they left the store.

They walked along the streets of Konoha and Naruto noticed the direction they were headed.

"Baa-chan, are we going to go see Hokage-jiji?" He asked.

"Yes Naruto-chan, I want to ensure all the Senju clan treasures are transferred into a into a vault in my estate that can only be opened by you or I, they are very powerful and many people have sought to steal them over the years, but now that they belong to you I want to ensure that only you could possibly access them." She told him. Naruto's eyes widened at that. He hadn't really considered it but with him being heir to the clan the forbidden scroll of seals, the Raijin no Ken, all the Senju library and artifacts were his!

Arriving at the tower they began to ascend the stairs to his office.

**-Hokage Office-**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed to himself. There had been no sightings of Danzo but his Anbu had 'stumbled' upon an entrance leading to the ROOT secret compound and found it empty except for about forty children in varying degrees of neglect who had clearly begun being 'conditioned'. That was not the only thing they found, they found roughly 180 ROOT ninja dead, no other traces were left. y his estimation he figured Danzo got wind of the hit out on him and decided to take only his most loyal and veteran ROOT and kill the rest, the children weren't worth killing.

If this was not enough six Uchiha had been found dead, one of them being Uchiha Shisui. The most disturbing thing was he was informed that every single Uchiha killed had a fully matured sharingan and both eyes missing. Except for Shisui who was found by the Naka river with his right eye missing.

He was broken from his musings by a knock on his door. With a holler of 'come in'. the door opened to reveal his teammate and her grandson. Seeing them brought a smile to his face until he remembered that both she and his surrogate grandson seemed to delight in causing trouble for him.

"Ah Koharu, and Naruto-kun. How can I help you." He asked kindly as the two sat down. Koharu cleared her throat before speaking.

"Well Hiruzen I was reviewing some things last night and then I came across the security plans for the Senju clan artifacts...or lack thereof." She deadpanned at the end. Hiruzen started to sweat as he suspected what was going to come next wouldn't be pleasant, it would cause allot of paperwork.

"I was appalled at how lax the security is on such important items-"

"Yeah Jiji your security sucks! I bet I could walk right in and take whatever I want and leave without anyone noticing!" Naruto interrupted with a bold declaration. Koharu smiled at her grandsons antics. Hiruzen sweat dropped with a sheepish chuckle because he couldn't exactly disagree.

"- so I would like to give you two options Hiruzen. The first is that you ignore my warning and one or both are stolen, Or two, me and Naruto-chan will take them to the place they are most secure at. We will move into what was meant to be our home when I was pregnant with his father...the Senju clan compound!" She declared. Hiruzen sighed in relief as he had meant to ask her about moving into the compound, there were many scrolls there that could help train Naruto, as well as it being the most secure compound in the village. It could repel a boss summon successfully so anyone they don't want getting in wouldn't.

"I believe I like the sound of the second option." Hiruzen replied with wry grin. Koharu grinned back, and then looked at Naruto who was cheering. Then Hiruzen pulled open his drawer and pulled out a scroll with the Senju clan crest on it.

"This should hold all the items you want moved." Hiruzen told her as she took the scroll.

"Now, is there anything else I can help you with?" Hiruzen asked. Koharu wasn't surprised Hiruzen could tell there was something else she wanted. Koharu gave a nod at her teammates observational skills.

"Yes there is, I am...concerned." She began, getting a raised eyebrow from Sarutobi and a confused look from Naruto.

"Well the Senju clan is a very prestigious and well known clan, that alone would warrant an attempt to kidnap him if they knew there was an heir, simply to restart the clan in their village, if not just outright kill him." She stated getting an understanding nod from Sarutobi. Naruto looked upset at either prospect.

"And if knowledge of him wielding the mokuton...well you saw what Kumo would do for bloodlines just yesterday." She finished. Sarutobi now had a look of concentration as he tried to think of all the outcomes and solutions.

"I believe it would be smart to not let it become public knowledge until he is about to graduate the academy, the very last before making genin." She supplied. Naruto didn't look to happy about not being able to tell everyone how kickass his family was. Hiruzen thought it was a good idea as well.

"I find that a very reasonable request." The Sandaime replied.

"Now Naruto if you could step out there are some things I would like your grandmother." He said as he turned to Naruto. Naruto nodded reluctantly and pouted. He waved to them before walking out.

As soon as the door was closed Sarutobi activated a privacy barrier. He looked at Koharu with a grim look.

"There are several things you should know of. I will start with the simplest and least worrisome." He began, getting a nod from Koharu.

"The Kumo ninja who attempted to kidnap Hyuuga Hinata was not sent by the Raikage but rather the Kumo civilian council. It seems they wanted to have more bloodlines, especially the byakugan. However A, unlike his father, refused to resort to kidnapping like his father, he would not budge on this ever since he became Raikage, so they took advantage of the recent alliance treaty to pay off the ninja sent to deliver it. As such I have no intentions of ending the alliance with Kumo, but rather trust that A will take care of this matter on his own accord, he always was one who didn't tolerate treachery and this is a rather serious one." Sarutobi explained. Koharu nodded, it made sense, she had met the Raikage, and while he was a rather combative man he was loyal to his comrades.

"The next piece of information is worse. Danzo caught wind of the search it seems, he appears to have fled Konoha with some of his ROOT-" What he was about to say was halted by Koharu's angry voice.

"What! That bastard got away!" She yelled in outrage. Sarutobi waited for her to calm down before he continued.

"What is more six Uchiha were found dead, one of which being Uchiha Shisui. All of them had a fully mature sharingan; And all of them save for Shisui were missing both eyes, Shisui was only missing the right eye." Hiruzen told her. Koharu paled at this, it was well known Shisui's eyes were special even among sharingan users. Then she remembered what eye was missing.

"Wait right eye? You think this is connected to Danzo don't you?" She asked, although it was more of a statement.

"Hai, I do. The timing is just too perfect for it to be a coincidence." He replied. Koharu grit her teeth in frustration. Then she remembered Naruto's smiling face and how it felt when he called her Baa-chan.

She would let this go, right now he needed her, and they were a family now which is what mattered. Her thoughts now turned to the Senju clan artifacts and she began to grin deviously as she got an idea.

"Say Hiruzen..."

**-Kumo, Raikage's-**

Looked at the letter he had gotten from the Hokage earlier that day. That god-damned council had nearly ruined the alliance with Konoha, and could have started a war because of their greed and cause they figured since his father didn't face any repercussions they wouldn't either. The dumbasses didn't realizethe only reason he didn't face any was because they were already at war.

"**Mabui! Get me the entire Civilian Council now!**" He shouted to his sex-err, _attractive_ assistant over the intercom.

"Hai Raikage-sama." She replied via intercom.

"As soon as I give the signal come out and kill them all." A stated to his invisible Anbu guards.

It was a half hour before the council members started to file into his office. After the last one filed in the door closed and unknown to them a privacy barrier was activated, as well as one to prevent them from leaving.

A looked the council over. They looked far too arrogant, as if they were humoring him with their presence instead of he demanding theirs. The council had been started to appease civilians who were irritated by all the militarization the village went through after the first shinobi war, a mistake in his opinion. It started out good, with honest people simply wanting to help the village thrive, now it had degenerated to fat greedy assholes.

"Why did you ask for us Raikage-sama?" The person in the front asked.

"I _ordered _your presence because I just got a most interesting letter from the Hokage. He says he has the Kumo shinobi sent to deliver the treaty for him to sign in custody for attempting to kidnap the Hyuuga clan heiress." He began, watching as they started to show unease at hearing that the shinobi was in custody.

"He says when they broke the prisoner he admitted to being paid by the _you _to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress. Thankfully he was understanding enough to not end the alliance, understanding it was not by my orders, so we are safe there-" here he stopped as they seemed to be relieved thinking it was over.

"-**However** I don't appreciate you giving _any _orders/missions to _my_ shinobi, but when you do it for something like _this_? Something that could have very well caused war between the cloud and leaf-" He paused for dramatic effect as he enjoyed seeing them now visibly sweating.

"-Well I call that _treason_, and you know how I deal with traitors. **Anbu execute them!**" he finished, yelling at the end.

"**We are the civilian council you can't do thi-ack**" One of them tried to shout before being silenced, followed closely by the rest of the council.

A sighed in relief. They really dodged a bullet here. The Hokage stated in his letter that he trusted him to handle things on his end, which he did _gladly_.

**-Konoha, The next day, Senju compound training grounds-**

Koharu watched Naruto doing his warm-ups with a smile. She let him do one more lap before calling him over.

"Ok Naru-chan before we start I want to know if you know how to access your chakra yet." She told him. Upon receiving a nod she continued.

"Good, now I want you to try and use your chakra to stick this leaf here to your forehead, try to use as much as you can." She encouraged as she handed him the leaf.

Doing as his grandmother told he tried to stick the leaf to his forehead by using as much chakra as possible. The leaf blew away from his forehead and tore to pieces because of the force. Naruto looked dejected, Koharu however nodded in satisfaction.

_'Just as I suspected, he has massive reserves, even this early I would guess he has more than most high level jonin.' _She mused to herself.

"Very good Naru-chan." She complimented. Naruto looked slightly better but still disappointed.

"But I failed? How was that good?" He asked in confusion.

"No you didn't, I wanted to test how much chakra you had, if I wanted you to make it stick I would have told you to find the right balance of chakra, not as much as you could." She informed him. Naruto was still confused.

"So why did you want to know how much chakra I had?" He questioned.

"I wanted to make sure you had enough to handle the jutsu I am about to teach you." She answered. Naruto looked ecstatic at learning a jutsu.

"Now this jutsu is very useful. It's calledthe **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(1)**. The shadow clone is an advanced clone technique, requires allot of chakra to use it, however the benefits are great. You learn everything that the clones do, this is the gift I promised to give you, it will accelerate your training by leaps and bounds." She explained. Naruto's excitement increased at this.

"Before you get carried away, we will not use this for anything but academics until you finish all the books I got you, they are the entire course of books in the academy curriculum. Until you've finished them you will be restricted to physical and taijutsu training." She told him sternly. Naruto pouted at this.

"Also you can only read one book at a time." She added.

"Now here is the handseal." She told him as she made a clone to go get the scroll with his books in them.

After that they started his physical training where he was introduced to the wonderful world of resistance seals.

The next two years were going to be hard!

**-Time-skip, 2 years later, Konoha Shinobi Academy-**

Children were rushing around in the courtyard. All were excited to start training to be shinobi. This class had the most promise in years. Why did it have so much promise? Easy, it was chalked full of clan heirs.

There was Shikamaru, a lazy boy who liked to watch clouds. He wore his hair in a pineapple style. Shikamaru was heir to the Nara clan.

Then they had the Yamanaka heir Ino. She was a platinum blonde haired girl who liked to gossip.

Next was Choji, a fa-err chubby boy who loved food, he was heir to the Akimichi clan.

There was also Aburame Shino, heir to the Aburame clan, he was a stoic boy who wore a long coat and dark sunglasses.

From the Inuzuka clan was Kiba, he was a brash boy with feral features common in his clan.

Next was the Hyuuga clan, who's clan heir was the shy bluenette Hinata. Hinata wasn't very good in her clans style, mostly because she didn't like to hurt people.

The Uchiha had two heirs. The twins of the clan head, Sasuke and Satsuki. Sasuke was an arrogant child who believed he was the best because he was superior because he was an 'Uchiha Elite', if only he knew that he was actually a commoner according to his clan, his duck-ass hair style didn't help. His sister Sayuri was a different matter all together. She, unlike Sasuke, subscribed to her mother and older brothers views. She was nice and also humble even though if someone were to be honest she had allot more reason to be arrogant than Sasuke, she was smarter than him as well as more skilled in the clan style taijutsu, plus she could already use the great fireball jutsu that made you a full member of the clan.

All the heirs were standing with their families who were there to see them off as Naruto walked into the courtyard holding Koharu's hand. Naruto hadn't changed much over the past couple years except for being taller and growing his blonde hair out so it now could clearly be seen it grew like his grandfather Madara, it was chin length with a bang that partially obscured his right eye. He still wore the high-collared black shirt with dark grey shorts and black ninja sandals. He had a kunai pouch taped to both legs.

As they walked in Koharu was telling Naruto her last good-byes until the academy was out for the day.

""Now remember Naru-chan I want you to do your best, if you get top score on the entrance exams today, I will have a training surprise for you when you get home." She promised with a smile.

Naruto beamed at this, the last time he'd gotten a training surprise it was a set of books on fuinjutsu all the up to the expert level; there were five books per level, and five levels being beginner, moderate, intermediate, expert, and finally master, which actually consisted of five extra books. At the time he had been asking to be allowed to begin learning seals for a while. He was almost halfway through moderate level.

Besides that his training was mostly chakra control, taijutsu, weapons training, and after he had gotten good enough in chakra control he had begun learning the basics of genjutsu, which was 8 months ago.

He was looking forward to starting the academy so he could kick all kinds of ass, the best part was that he didn't have to pay attention in the boring lectures they would give since he had read every book they had in the course, and also lots of scrolls and stuff on theory that supported and expanded on what they taught.

"Alright Naru-chan, have fun and make some friends."Koharu told him as she knelt down and hugged him.

"See you later Baa-chan, just you wait! I'll get a perfect score!" He declared with his foxy grin. Koharu laughed at her grandson's antics. She kissed him on the forehead before standing up and leaving.

Naruto waved after his baa-chan, he felt a tinge of sadness. This would be the first time he didn't spend the day with her since he first met her in the hospital.

He shrugged it off as a man dressed in standard chunin attire with a really deep tan and a scar over his nose. He wore his brown hair in a pineapple style similar to that lazy looking kid that he knew must be a Nara.

Beside him was a man with grey hair who wore his hitai-ate in a bandanna style. He too was dressed in standard chunin attire.

"Alright, everyone that has been assigned to classroom 401 come with us." The brown haired one said.

Several other teachers came out and said something similar. Once everyone else had gone inside Naruto looked around casually. He then walked around the building while whistling casually when he got there he put his foot on the side of the building and walked right up the side, once he got to an open window on the fourth floor he jumped through it and sat down in a seat in the very back. He put his feet up on the desk and leaned back with his hands behind his head.

He couldn't wait to see the teachers expression when he saw he got here before everyone.

A few minutes later the door slid in and the brown haired one walked in while looking over his shoulder just as he was saying something.

"-Take any seat you want and wait for roll call." he said.

"Already did that sensei, what took you so long?" Naruto called cheekily.

The chunin whipped his head around along with the grey haired one and blinked when they saw the onyx-eyed blonde sitting there casually kicking back in the back of the classroom. They did a good impression of fish at that point.

"Yo!" Naruto said with a wave, making the rest of the class, who had filed in behind the chunin, sweat drop.

"H-h-how did you get up here so fast?" The brown haired one asked.

"Umm well you see it's...a secret." He answered getting a round of face faults.

Once he was back up the chunin told everyone to sit down in their seats. A black haired girl with black eyes walked up the steps and sat down next to him. He discretely looked her over she wore a blue high-collared tank-top. She also wore some black shinobi pants tucked into black sandals. Her raven colored hair fell to the bottom of her shoulder blades and held back in a ponytail that left two bangs framing her face. He could see a fan symbol on her back.

_'Interesting...an Uchiha, and a fully fledged one at that, pretty impressive at our age...course I would be too if Baa-chan would let me learn elemental jutsu.' _He thought to himself. He shook his head slightly and took his feet of the desk and sat forward.

"Hey I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage! Nice to meet you." He said as he looked at her with a smile and held out his hand.

The girl hesitated as she looked at him. The boy had blonde hair that spiked outwards and a bang partially covering his right eye, speaking of which they were onyx like her own. he had six whisker marks on his cheeks and his face had less baby fat than most boys.

_'He's cute.' _She thought with a slight blush.

"Uchiha Sayuri, nice to meet you Naruto." She said as she took his hand, he would have something back but an arrogant voice interrupted them.

"Hey! Don't speak to my sister! You're not worthy to associate with an Uchiha elite like us!" Said a duck-ass haired boy with a blue shirt and white shorts. He noticed that he lacked the fan symbol. Naruto tried to ignore the boy as he noticed Sayuri had an embarrassed blush at her brothers actions.

_'That idiot with his and tou-san's 'elite' attitude.' _She thought as she took note of the fact Naruto was ignoring her brother, but not in the trying to avoid trouble way, but the way that said it was pointless to acknowledge the annoyance because he wasn't any kind of threat.

Annoyed with the blonde, in his mind, 'dobe', ignoring HIM and 'elite'.

"Hey did you hear me! We Uchiha elite don't associate with the likes of you, so stay away from her dobe." He said belligerently. Naruto simple turned his head and blinked owlishly. Then he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Hahaha, oh just the fact that you are calling me dobe and yet we haven't even taken the entrance ranking exam yet, which means if anyone is a dobe it's you for not knowing that there isn't a dobe yet!" Naruto laughed. When she heard this Sayuri started giggling as well, it felt good to see someone put her brother in her place. Naruto then go a mischievous gleam in his eyes, as he figured he would drive one more point home.

"But that is not all. I also was amused at the fact I know more about your clans laws than you, the Uchiha clan heir do, if you knew them like you should, you'd know you are not even a fully fledged Uchiha, let alone an elite yet, like your sister here who is a fully fledged member." Naruto finished with a grin. Sayuri was surprised at his knowledge her clans laws. She decided to find out more later.

After that Sasuke stomped back to his seat and sat down with a dark scowl on his face. Sayuri sighed at his behavior, he used to be nice. That was before he decided he wanted to be like their father and started to act just like him.

A few minutes later Iruka began calling role. After that was done he started to explain the test.

"This is the written portion of the entrance ranking exam, the rest will consist of weapons accuracy, and a taijutsu spar." He told them.

"Alright, Mizuki-san here will pass out the tests, then after they are all passed out you have 45 minutes to complete it, after which I will grade them while you go to lunch, then we come back for the physical portion." he informed them as Mizuki took the papers and began passing them out.

Something one should know is Mizuki was one of the 3% of the village who disliked Naruto cause he knew he was the Kyuubi's container, or as he preferred 'demon brat'. He saw this as the perfect opportunity to mess up his education by putting a genjutsu on Naruto's test so it appeared to be an Anbu level test. He handed Naruto his test with an internal malicious grin. His plan worked perfectly! Until...

"Oi asshat what are you trying to pull, you think I can't recognize a genjutsu when I see one, my Baa-chan's the kami damn **Sakkaku no Megami(1)** bitch! I've been put in better illusions for not cleaning my room, true story!" Naruto shouted with indignant rage. Meanwhile the rest of the class froze, either from the shock of what Mizuki tried to do, Naruto's language, or both.

Quickly walking up the steps Iruka grabs the test the test he gains a grim expression as he looks at it.

"Mizuki, you better have an explanation." He stated dangerously with narrowed eyes, he knew _exactly _why Mizuki tried this, and he was pissed.

"Uh, hahaha, good job Naruto, you caught me, I was testing your observation skills." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I call bullshit! No one else has an Anbu level test!" Naruto shot back. Iruka coughed.

"Language Naruto!" He cried.

"What of my language?" Naruto asked.

"Less colorful!" Iruka ordered.

"Ok." Was his reply.

"Now as for you Mizuki-" Iruka began.

"Aw let him go Iruka-sensei, I don't mind, it was worth the amusement of seeing his reaction to being caught." Naruto interrupted.

"**Fine now everyone sit down and shut up!**" Iruka cried in frustration. Everyone including Mizuki and Naruto sweat dropped, he and Naruto were the only ones talking.

After that it wasn't long until the test began. Naruto flipped it over and looked at the first of twenty-five questions.

_'You've got to be joking me? This is all their asking?' _He thought as he looked at the first few questions.

_1. How many Hokage's have there been?_

_2. How many Shinobi Wars have there been?_

_3. How many different ninja arts are there?_

_4. What are jutsu?_

_'this is gonna be easy' _ Naruto thought. He quickly began jotting down the answers and was done in 10 minutes.

He walked down the stairs to Iruka's desk and handed him the test.

Iruka frowned thinking Naruto didn't know the answers. However when he turned it over all the answer spaces were full. Curious he began to grade the answers. His curiosity became shock as he graded all the questions and found that they were all correct down to the most little detail, granted they weren't exactly hard but they required you to at least have studied the first book before hand, Naruto's were text book.

Naruto simply went back to his seat and put his head down to sleep. Sayuri who was sitting next to him sweat dropped.

Soon after Naruto finished Shikamaru got up and dropped off his paper as well. He soon followed Naruto's lead and put his head down to sleep.

Forty-five minutes went by and eventually everyone had turned in their tests.

"Alright everyone, while you go to lunch I will grade whatever tests I didn't get to yet. Eat well because when you come back we begin the physical portion." He told them.

Everyone began to file out of the classroom slowly. Naruto an Satsuki were the last to leave the room and were walking next to each other. Satsuki was glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She had to admit it was nice to meet someone who treated her like anyone else, instead of fawning over her like most people did. It didn't hurt that he knocked her obnoxious brother down a peg.

"Hey Naruto-san, you want to eat lunch with me?" She asked. She wanted to talk to him some more and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Sure follow me, I know an awesome place to sit and eat our lunches!" He declared as he took her hand and began running towards the stairs. Sayuri blushed at the contact but quickly got over it.

They went up another flight of stairs with the sound of their sandals making the *thunk* of sandal on wood constantly. Finally they came to a door and Naruto pushed it open and stepped through, dragging her with him.

Once they were through the door it became clear they were on the roof.. Naruto went to the bench at the end of the walkway and sat down. He took a scroll out from his pouch and applied some chakra to it. In a puff of smoke a bento appeared.

At this point Sayuri's stomach made itself known by growling loudly. She blushed in embarrassment as she realized she left her bento at home in her excitement..

Naruto looked at her as his onyx eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Forgot your lunch didn't you?" He asked/stated. Sayuri blushed in embarrassment but nodded her head none the less.

"Lucky for you I packed an extra bento today in case I made a friend and they forgot lunch." Naruto said as he set the bento on the other side of the bench and took out another bento from the scroll which he kept for himself, he motioned for Sayuri to take the other one.

She sat down and picked up the lunch and opened. Wordlessly she broke apart the chopsticks and began eating. Nothing was said for a few minutes until Naruto broke the silence.

"So you said you wanted to talk. What about?" He asked her curiously.

Sayuri poked at her food with her chopsticks for about fifteen seconds before she spoke.

"You said Sasuke didn't even understand our clans laws, what did you mean by that? Sure he forgot about the fireball test but that doesn't mean he doesn't know our laws. Also you sound as if you know allot about the Uchiha clan, is there anything you could tell me they don't teach us as children?" Sayuri asked shyly.

"Well I'll deal with the easiest first, the fact you have no idea what I meant makes it clear it's not so much don't know, but that the people teaching you your clans laws and history are actually actively misinforming you to make the clan seem more important." Naruto began, getting a confused look from Sayuri. Naruto saw it and decided to clarify.

"What I mean is there is actually no members of the true Uchiha clan left in your clan." Naruto stated.

"What do you mean, I'm right here aren't I?" Sayuri asked slightly angry.

"Well that didn't come out how I meant it to. I'll tell you the reason I say this goes back to the early part of the wars between the Uchiha and Senju. There were so few members at the time they were on the brink of extinction, less than fifteen members each. To solve this they each gathered up a couple hundred commoners and performed a blood ritual to turn the commoners in to Uchiha, well half Uchiha, their blood was allot less potent, and there were differences in between the two. The most noticeable is the potency and keenness of the sharingan.

Anyways, the point is that through the ages the Uchiha kept very close records of who was and who wasn't a descendant of the original Uchiha. It's generally accepted that this is simply because of the laws of your clan that make it very clear, if there is a pureblood Uchiha, they are the heir, the current clan head can continue until the heir is 18, at which time they **must **step down. However I always thought it was for a different reason, I'm not sure what but I just have a feeling." Naruto took a pause to think over what to say next.

"So there is the story of the origins, and the reason that I say they are misinforming you, because the last documented pureblood Uchiha was not too long ago, Sandaime-jiji even met him." Naruto stated.

"Who was it?" Sayuri asked in complete rapture from the information.

"A name I'm sure you know well, Uchiha Madara." Naruto told her with a hidden smirk at what he expected her reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

Sayuri's jaw dropped, her eyes widened and she involuntarily started to shudder. The Uchiha's most notorious missing nin, the man who challenged Senju Hashirama to a fight for the title Hokage. He was the last true Uchiha?

"**What, that traitor was the last pure-blood Uchiha?**" She practically screamed at him.

Naruto frowned at hearing her call his grandfather a traitor. He was not, Madara had been tricked, he was told that he had the support of the Uchiha to challenge him. Someone even framed him for summoning the Kyuubi, and he figured it was no coincidence that the father of the current clan head was the one to take the title almost immediately after Madara 'betrayed' Hashirama.

_'I swear Jiji someday they will know the truth, and the pretenders will be seen for what they are!' _Naruto vowed in his thoughts.

"Anyways, my point was after that the Uchiha, like Sasuke, started claiming themselves elites. The reason it only happened after Madara was gone, is because that was originally a term used to describe a pure-blood descendant. So all those claiming they are elites now are nothing but pretenders. Sasuke will never truly be an Uchiha elite, that is what I found so funny earlier, the title he is so proud of is forever out of his reach and he is completely ignorant to it." Naruto finished with a hardy chuckle.

_'Well there is one way but I would never tell him that, he would probably do it just so he could be a 'real' Uchiha.' _Naruto thought.

Meanwhile Sayuri was giggling hysterically at this. She knew her Kaa-san and Nii-san were right.

"Well we better get back to class." Naruto said as he stood up and began walking to the stairs. Sayuri quickly followed.

**-Classroom 401-**

Everyone was finally back in the class and sat down with Iruka standing in the front of class.

"Ok follow me out to the training field." He said before walking out of the classroom. Sayuri was about to follow the others but Naruto held her back.

"Come on my way will be funnier." He said as the last person left. He grabbed her and carried her bridal style over to the window getting an 'eep' from her. He jumped through the open window and clung to the wall using chakra. He calmly walked down the side of the building with the terrified girl clinging to him.

When they got to the ground they were already in the training ground so he set her down. Sayuri was blushing from how he carried her and they walked to the center of the training ground in silence.

It was five minutes later Iruka showed up with the rest of the class.

"Hey what took you so long sensei?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin. Iruka gained a tick mark on his forehead.

"Na-ru-to!" He ground out.

"Yo!"

"**How do you do that?**" Iruka yelled. Naruto motioned for him to lean closer, which Iruka did

"It's a secret." Naruto said in a loud whisper so all could hear.

The class minus Sasuke laughed at this interaction. Iruka struggled to regain his composure.

"Ok class, the first part is the weapons accuracy, remember you're not supposed to have to get it perfect, this is just to gauge were everyone is as far as skill." Iruka explained.

"When I call your name come forward and throw the shuriken and kunai provided, there are a total of five each." Iruka instructed as he began to read names.

The civilian kids did poor while the clan heirs did better.

Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji all scored 7-10

Ino, and a\Hinata scored a 5-10.

Sasuke was the best so far as he scored 8-10. He had thrown all of them at once which impressed most of the class, and it was at this point the males found out that somehow he had developed a fan club over lunch. All of them were screeching at how awesome 'their' Sasuke-kun was. The most loud was a bright pink haired one near the front with a large forehead. Sasuke seemed smug at his accomplishment as he figured no one would score better than him. Oh how wrong he was.

"Uchiha Sayuri." Iruka called.

Sayuri walked forward from where she had been standing with Naruto and picked up projectiles.

She like Sasuke threw all at once, except different from him she hit 9-10 and while he hadn't even hit the edge of the targets with his misses, she hit on the edge of the fake human cutout.

Sasuke started brooding as he saw he would now have the second best score. He was once again wrong.

Meanwhile Naruto was loudly congratulating Sayuri for getting such a high score.

"Very good Sayuri, now last is Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called.

Naruto grinned as he passed Sayuri on his way to the line in front of the target. Once he got there he picked up the projectiles and immediately noticed there was something off.

_'Hmmm, these are twice as heavy as they should be, not to mention dull. Gee I wonder who prepared these ones?' _He thought as he glanced over to a grinning Mizuki who had a malicious gleam in his eyes. Naruto had an inward smirk as he got an idea.

"Hey Iruka sensei, these feel off, can I use my own shuriken and kunai?" Naruto asked as he turned back to Iruka.

"Uh sure I guess." He replied confused.

Meanwhile Mizuki was seething at his plan being ruined once again.

Naruto quickly took out the projectiles and threw them all at once. All of them moved at great speeds towards the targets and landed ten satisfying 'clunks' as all ten projectiles hit dead center in the targets on the cutouts forehead.

Iruka and the males jaws dropped at him getting a perfect score. Meanwhile, Naruto heard a sound that had him shivering in fear, and filled him with dread.

"**Eeeeek! Go Naruto-kun you're the best!**"

"**I love you Naruto-kun!**"

"**Back off, he's mine!**"

Naruto was pale as a ghost as he realized he had fangirls. Iruka sympathized with Naruto's plight as he saw the look of horror on his face.

Quick Naruto dashed back to his spot next to Sayuri, this had the bad effect of making all his fangirls glare at her for 'stealing' 'Their' Naruto-kun.

"Ok with that we will head over to the taijutsu ring where we will have you face off, girls against girls and boys against boys." Boys he told them as he continued walking with the gravel crunching underneath his sandals.

The students followed except for Naruto who held Satsuki back as well.

"How in the hell are we getting there early this time?" She asked resignedly. Naruto flashed her a grin.

"Like this." He replied as he grabbed her shoulder and performed a **Shunshin no Jutsu(3) ** to the taijutsu area which was a good four minutes away at the pace Iruka had been going.

The shunshin was a jutsu his grandmother drilled into his head because she wanted him to have a way to get to her quickly if there was an emergency.

They arrived in a swirl of leaves and Sayuri felt a slight rush in her head from the speed.

A few minutes later and Iruka arrived with the rest but he didn't know Naruto and Sayuri were there yet.

"Yo Iruka-sensei, how's it going.?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

Iruka once again had a tick mark. He tried hard to keep from shouting. So tempting! Awe fuck it. he took a deep breath then...

"**Seriously, how the hell do you keep doing that!**" He yelled in frustration. Once again Naruto motioned to lean closer, and he did it...again.

"It's a secret." Naruto said in a loud whisper once more. Iruka face faulted and the entire class minus Sasuke was laughing at the teacher falling for that twice.

Iruka got up and calmed himself before he began to explain.

"Alright the first match is..."

None of the matches were that good until the clan heirs started going. Kiba and Shino went at it and both showed aptitude however Kiba won because his family focused more on taijutsu.

The next was Hinata versus 'the pink haired banshee' as Naruto dubbed her. It wasn't much of a fight. Seeing how her opponent appeared to be shy and timid the banshee declared how she would win to impress 'Sasuke-kun'. She charged blindly with a fist cocked back and Hinata quickly used some juuken to completely disable her leaving the banshee, who Naruto heard was called Sakura when Iruka-sensei went to help her, humiliated and nearly crying.

Sayuri faced Ino and utterly decimated her using the interceptor fist.

Finally there was only two left and Naruto was itching to go so he could show his stuff.

"Ok the last match will be Uchiha Sasuke against Uzumaki Naruto." He declared.

Naruto walked over to his side where he stood and waited with his hands in his pocket and a lazy expression, he knew exactly how to get under Sasuke's skin so he would make mistakes right from the beginning.

Sasuke stepped to the opposite side and had an arrogant sneer on his face.

"Ready to lose dobe?" He asked in a tone laced with arrogance.

"Again, these tests are designed to rank us, so there is no dobe yet, and also I scored higher than you in the accuracy, and since we don't know the written grades yet that puts me at an advantage." Naruto explained in a voice that one would use with an slow witted person.

As soon as Iruka called to start Sasuke charged at Naruto with an enraged roar. Naruto watched Sasuke coming and to him he was going very slow. He waited till the very last second when Sasuke's fist was about an inch from his face.

He dodged his head to the side and planted a knee in Sasuke's gut. At this point Sasuke was unable to believe he had gotten caught like that. Before he could ponder any further Naruto used a chop to the back of his neck to knock him out.

Naruto sighed as he had hoped for more of a challenge, if only he could've fought Satsuki maybe then he would have gotten a good match. He turned around and walked back to where Sayuri was standing and couldn't help but smirk as he saw she looked amused at seeing her brother get taken down so easily after all his boasting.

"W-winner Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said, slightly stunned at how fast that was.

With that the class began to walk back inside, this time Naruto decided to just do it with the rest of the class.

Mizuki ended up carrying Sasuke back to class as he was still out cold..

**-The Classroom-**

Once they were back in the classroom and everyone sat down Iruka cleared his throat.

"Okay, now that we've done all three tests I am going to announce the rankings." Iruka told them.

Naruto paid no attention to the names till they got to number three.

"and in third place is...Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka announced, getting shrieks of protest from his fangirls that he was number one. Sasuke meanwhile had a dark scowl on his face, not believing not one but two people scored better than him.

"Number two...is Uchiha Sayuri!" Iruka declared. Sayuri smiled at that as she didn't mind being second, she had a good hunch who was first. Naruto patted her on the back in congratulations, telling her how awesome she was.

"And finally number one with a perfect score...is Uzumaki Naruto! Congratulations, now that's all for today, I will see you tomorrow." Iruka said with a smile.

Naruto got up all the while smiling hugely. He looked at Sayuri who had just gotten up as well.

They walked outside together where Naruto saw his grandmother waiting, and Sayuri's family was there as well.

Naruto turned to Sayuri and grinned.

"See ya tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah I guess so, say Naruto why do you seem so excited to be going?" She asked in curiosity.

"Because my Baa-chan promised me a surprise with my training if I got a perfect score in the test, I can't wait to see what it is!" He replied in excitement.

"I suppose so, I wish I had something like that to look forward to." She said.

"Well isn't your mom like some famous S-rank kunoichi, why not ask if she could teach you something?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sayuri perked up at this, her mother would teach her something!

With a smile she said thank you and ran over to her family, more specifically her mother and began talking to her excitedly.

Meanwhile Naruto ran to his grandmother.

**-With the Uchiha's-**

Mikoto was having a normal day. She had been retired from being a kunoichi when the twins were born, so she had a pretty normal life now. She was excited to see how her children did on their first day. Sasuke had already come out and opted to speak to his father instead of her, they were standing a few feet away speaking in whispers. Fugaku seemed upset so she figured he didn't do as good as Fugaku expected.

She looked back towards the door and saw her daughter walk out next to a blonde boy with hair that spiked outwards and a bang partially covering his right eye. For some reason he looked familiar to her. Her daughter and the blonde were talking, and she noticed he seemed very excited as he spoke to her daughter about something.

Sayuri looked slightly depressed and said something to the blonde. The blonde said something back and then her daughter looked excited as she noticed they had been looking over at her.

_'Wonder what that's about?' _She thought.

Her daughter seemed to say good bye and then came running towards her, the blonde boy running off as well.

Her daughter arrived with an excited smile.

"Hello Satsuki-chan, how was your day, you seem a bit excited." She said.

"It was cool, I met this boy Naruto, he's cool, he knows allot about the clans, and he's really strong too, he got first place, I got second, but the really funny thing was when he sparred against Sasuke. He beat him like it was nothing, and even after Sasuke went through that whole, 'ready to lose' thing and all." Sayuri told her in an excited voice.

Meanwhile as soon as she heard the name Naruto Mikoto was only half listening, as she looked over to the blonde haired boy.

_'I wonder...'_ She thought. Then the boy turned their way and she looked into his eyes and noted for the first time that they were onyx colored, an odd color for blondes.

"And Naruto kept doing this funny thing to mess with Iruka-sensei by getting there before everyone else, and then telling sensei how slow he was." Sayuri told her with laughter in her voice.

That synched it for Mikoto. He was definitely who she thought he was. His mother liked to rile up the teachers as well.

Pulling her attention back to her daughter she laughed at what she told her.

"He sounds like a nice boy, is he the blonde you came out with, the one with the whisker marks?" She asked. Getting a nod she gave a sly smirk.

"So has my little girl got a crush on the first day?" She asked in a teasing voice.

Sayuri blushed madly at her mother's question and tried to glare.

"K-Kaa-san it's not like that, he's just my friend." She denied.

"Ok, well what were you talking about?" Mikoto asked curiously.

At this Sayuri forgot all her embarrassment and got her excited look back.

"Oh yeah, he was telling me how his Baa-chan promised him a training surprise if he did good today, -and I told him how I wished I had something like that, then he reminded me you were and S-ranked kunoichi and suggested I asked you to teach me, so will you train me from now on Kaa-san?" Sayuri finished with a question.

Mikoto was surprised and touched that one of her children wanted her to teach them. She smiled at her daughter.

"Of course Sayuri-chan!" She answered.

**-With Naruto and Koharu-**

"Hello Naru-chan, how was your day?" Koharu asked warmly as Naruto ran up and hugged her.

"It was awesome Baa-chan, I met this cool girl named Sayuri and I got a perfect score, so can we go train now?" He said, slightly begging at the end.

Koharu chuckled as she heard her grandson speak excitedly, although she took special note of the part about a girl.

"A girl you say, was she the one you came out with?" Koharu asked as they both looked over to the Uchiha's.

"Yep, now can we go to the training ground?" Naruto asked slightly impatiently.

"Alright come on Naru-chan." Koharu conceded as she took his hand and they began to head back to the Senju compound.

**-Senju Compound, Training Ground-**

Koharu a few feet in front of her grandson who was trying and failing to control his enthusiasm. She smiled fondly at him. In the past two years since they began training he had not once complained about the training, training that would give a chunin pause. Even after doing grueling workouts for six hours, mention something new and he was right back to being full of energy.

"Ok Naru-chan, today I am going to explain elemental affinities." She began.

"What I mean by this is that we ninja can use chakra to control the elements, however we are each born with an affinity towards at least one affinity, some have more than one." She explained.

"Now the reason I said affinities for you is because we know you have at least two, however this could simply have been because of the mokuton gene in your blood activating, meaning the affinities that make it up were simply added to the one or ones, as it may be, that you were born with." She told him.

Now Naruto was really excited. He could have more than just two affinities? He could have three or even four!

"So how do we test my affinities Baa-chan?" He asked.

"With this." She answered as she took out a couple pieces of paper.

"This is chakra paper, you channel chakra into it and it shows your affinity." She explained as she took one of them and handed it to him.

"It shows you by its reaction, if it burns it's fire, if it crinkles its lightning, if it becomes damp its water, crumbles its earth, finally if it slices its wind." She told him as she channeled chakra into the paper.

The paper split three way, the first part burned, the second got damp, and the third crumbled a little bit.

"As you can see my primary affinity is to fire, while I also developed secondary affinities to water and earth." She said. Naruto was happy at this since she could help him with his own water and earth affinities.

"Now you try." She urged. He immediately channeled his chakra to the paper and the result was unexpected.

First it crumpled into a ball the size of a golf ball, then the ball had three different reactions, one third burned practically to ashes, another became extremely soggy, and the last crumbled away into tiny flakes.

"Well that is interesting, it would appear originally you had an lightning affinity comparable to Tobi-kun's water affinity, and a unusually strong fir affinity, not quite as strong as the lightning, but still very high nonetheless. finally the expected water and earth affinities which are slightly stronger than normal, but nowhere near your originals, which proves my theory they are purely from your mokuton gene." Koharu mused.

"Well make me 80 shadow clones, twenty to practice each affinity." She commanded.

**-Time-skip, 2 Years, Konoha Streets, Near Clan Districts-**

Naruto was walking back to his clans compound, which was ironically right on the other side of the lake near the Uchiha compound, ironic because the clans were once bitter enemies and now were neighbors.

So it was understandable that as he was walking back from the shinobi store to get some new cloths and also some supplies for sealing, of which he had now advanced to the intermediate level, almost at the end of said level.

He was enjoying the night and reflecting on the past two years since the academy started.

In the two years Sayuri had become his best friend and they were still ranked as they were at the beginning, which meant if it continued he would be rookie of the year and she would be kunoichi of the year, putting them in the same squad, which would be awesome in his opinion.

He then thought about her brother, the twin that is. Sasuke was in one word, an asshole. His attitude never changed, he constantly put others down and then sulked when someone was better than him at something, which with him and Sayuri in class was just about everything.

Sayuri had continued training with her mother and in the two years had awakened her sharingan, which infuriated Sasuke since now he was the only one of his siblings to not have awakened it.

Anyways, she had become very skilled in katon jutsu, as well as becoming pretty proficient in genjutsu. That along with learning the **Kawarimi no Jutsu(4)**, she was turning into a mini-Mikoto.

Naruto then remembered meeting Mikoto for the first time, it was interesting since his mother was her best friend, and vice-versa.

**_-Flashback, One Year and Ten Months Ago-_**

Naruto and Sayuri were training in one of the training grounds for academy students, they were having a taijutsu spar. They thought they were alone but little did they know there was someone watching them, interested in seeing them in action.

Sayuri came at Naruto with the sharingan blazing in her eyes. She moved to strike with an high kick but he ducked down. She responded by attempting to kick him in the face with the other foot. Naruto however caught it. He then went to punch her in the gut but suddenly she disappeared and a log was in her place.

On instinct he turned to find her about to stab him with a kunai. Reacting on pure adrenaline and muscle memory he slipped into his best style of taijutsu to counter it, the interceptor fist.

Sayuri was so surprised to see him use it that she ended up having her momentum used against her and landed on her back from an arm toss.

She immediately jumped to her feet and stormed up to him furious, she wanted to know how he knew her clans taijutsu form! That wasn't the reaction of one who had seen it in action and decided to replicate it and was trying it out, no that was the reaction of someone who had worked at it for years and was very good in it.

"How?" She began in a pissed of tone, ominously quiet.

Naruto got nervous at this as he knew he needed a good explanation, otherwise he was in it deep.

"**How do you know my clans taijutsu style?**" She screamed.

Naruto was fumbling for an excuse when they suddenly heard laughter from the edge of the clearing.

"That's easy Sayuri-chan, he knows it because his mother was an Uchiha, isn't that right Naruto-kun?" Said a laughing Mikoto as she came out of the tree line. She was dressed in training clothes consisting of a high collar black shirt with the Uchiha crest on it, and black Anbu pants.

"H-hai that's right, but how did you know who my mother was?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Yeah I want to know as well Kaa-san!" Sayuri put in, she had calmed when she learned his mother was an Uchiha, she would have left him scrolls with the forms, as to why he wasn't a member of the clan she had no idea.

Mikoto laughed slightly.

"Well I should hope I could figure out if someone was my best friend's son. Although I must admit, it took a few things to make me absolutely sure, the first clue was your name as she was always fond of Jiraiya-sama's first book, and said if she had a son she would name him after the main character. The second clue was your talent for pranking and annoying the teachers. But what really sealed it was your eyes and the way your hair grows out, just like your grandfather." She told him.

This got two reactions one was of shock at the fact she was a friend of his mothers and also because she knew who his Uchiha grandfather was. The second reaction was of confusion from her daughter.

"Y-you were a friend of my mother's? And you know who my grandfather was?" He asked in shock.

"Well let's sit down so we can talk." She replied as she sat on the ground with the other two doing the same in front of her.

"The answer is yes she was my friend, my best friend as I said." Mikoto giggled.

"Ok but how do you know who my grandfather was?" He asked slightly suspicious.

Before she would answer Sayuri cut in.

"I don't get it, why does it matter how she knows who your grandfather is? Is it some big secret?" Sayuri asked.

"First off it matters because of how few actually know as well as because of who he was, second yes it is a very big secret. Third how I know is because I met him a couple times before he died, in fact I was one of the ones to help bury him, along with her teammates." Mikoto replied. This caused Naruto to get even more shocked at this as he remembered his mother mentioning her best friend helping with the burial.

"I don't get it, who was his mother, and for that matter who was his grandfather?" Sayuri questioned.

"Well Naruto-kun's mother was Konoha's Karasu no ōjo, Uchiha Hitomi. As for his grandfather-" She was interrupted by Naruto holding his hand up as he wanted to be the one to tell her.

"I've actually told you about him before, well in an indirect way. He was part of the first story I told you." Naruto told her. Sayuri wracked her brain to think of that story and who it might be.

Then she remembered a particular part of the story

_He was the last documented pure-blood Uchiha._

_Last __documented__ pure-blood Uchiha._

"Uchiha Madara." She said breathlessly. Then she did something unexpected. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed.

"Hahaha, I just finally realized why it ticked you off so much that Sasuke was claiming to be an 'elite'!" She laughed.

He couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Mikoto started to giggle as well. After that they spent some time talking before they finally went their separate ways.

**_-Flashback End-_**

Naruto was broken out of his trip down memory lane when he noticed something odd. He was passing the Uchiha compound but there weren't any lights.

Before he could ponder further he heard a scream from within the compound.

Quickly using a trick his Baa-chan taught him he searched for any particularly large chakra signatures, he immediately sensed one, as well as a much smaller one that was very familiar none the less.

He used a shunshin to appear where they were and was just in time to prevent something that pissed him off.

**-Inside The Compound, 10 Minutes ago-**

While Naruto was meandering around an Anbu wearing a crow mask had just finished cutting down the final Uchiha besides his family, he knew that two out of four were home and his Imouto was most likely running terrified through the streets right now based on when she usually got home, his brother wouldn't be far behind.

He took off his mask revealing himself to be Uchiha Itachi. He put the mask on his belt and then shunshined into his house, outside of the dojo.

He slid the door open and his silhouette was framed in the door way dramatically as his shadow was cast across the room. There were two occupants in it and they appeared to have been in a argument a few moments ago.

His father was the first to speak.

"Itachi, what is the meaning of this!" He shouted.

Itachi simply blurred forward and stabbed his tanto into his father's chest.

Quickly he pulled it out and moved forward, stabbing his mother through the heart , or so he thought until she burst into a flock of crows.

Then he felt a kunai at his neck.

"Did you forget who taught you Sochi?" Mikoto asked.

"Indeed I did not, although I had hoped time had dulled your skills." Itachi replied.

"No, no it hasn't!" She exclaimed as she spun and blocked the tanto with the kunai. The 'Itachi' behind her burst into a flock of crows.

"Impressive, even without the sharingan you saw through it." Itachi replied. After that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then Mikoto's chest. Once again she burst into a flock of crows.

This disturbed Itachi greatly as she shouldn't have been able to detect it was a clone. Then it hit him like a slap in the face.

"Of course..." He muttered before pulsing his chakra just in time to see a kunai going towards his chest.

He deftly knocked it away and moved inside her guard stabbing her through the stomach. This time nothing else happened. He knew she was as good as dead so he simply yanked out the blade and caught her before gently lowering her to the ground.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." He whispered.

He then stood up. But then he felt a hand grip his ankle. He looked down to see his mother gripping his ankle tightly.

"Please, don't hurt Sayuri." She pleaded as she sensed her daughter entering the house.

"I'm sorry but there can be only one survivor, there can be only one." He replied He then turned to face the door where a stunned Sayuri had just burst through.

For a moment she was shocked, until she saw the dead body of her father, that didn't bother her much, however the heaving body of her mother did, she saw the blood slowly spreading.

She screamed at the top of her lungs. Itachi cursed himself for not acting immediately. He lunged forward to try to finish her before Sasuke arrived.

His blade thrust forward...to be blocked by a kunai. He looked down to receive a huge shock. It was a boy that was about 4'6, an inch taller than his sister who was tall for her age.

The boy had blonde hair that was chin length and spiked outwards with a bang partially obscuring his right eye. He had six whisker marks on his cheeks with a face with less baby fat than normal.

But the fact that the boy had blocked the kunai that shocked him. No it was that the boy had clearly arrived in a shunshin, and reacted fast enough to block the attack which was going at high genin speeds.

The boys onyx eyes were hardened and held a rage in them fit to burn the world.

"You mind explaining what's going on here Itachi-san?" He asked in a voice of barely restrained anger.

"Yes I do." Itachi replied. Naruto saw the signs of him going to activate his sharingan so he created a seal less kage bunshin with orders given beforehand.

Itachi didn't notice that as his sharingan blazed to life and then spun rapidly until it blurred together to take the shape of a tri-pointed shuriken.

"**Tsukuyomi**" Itachi whispered.

**-World of Tsukuyomi-**

Suddenly Naruto was drawn into a world where the sky was red and everything else was black He was currently tied to a cross and Itachi was standing in front of him.

"This is the world o-" Itachi began only to be interrupted by the now apparently amused Naruto.

"Of Tsukuyomi, I know. The mangekyo sharingan Itachi, you _have _been a bad boy haven't you Itachi?" Naruto asked with a chuckle despite the situation.

"How?" Itachi asked in a rare show of emotion as his voice and face showed shock.

Then Naruto received the memories of the clone hidden behind the door who had knocked out Sasuke as soon as he entered the room.

"So tell me why you tried to kill Sayuri-chan, we both know you have plenty of time in this world." Naruto said casually. His calmness even knowing what he was in ...unnerved, yes unnerved Itachi.

"You certainly are interesting. I suppose you would be her friend Naruto, she speaks frequently of you, I am of the opinion she has a crush on you." Itachi stated, secretly amused at the blush that appeared briefly.

"But as to the why, it is very simple I wanted to test my capacity, and to prove myself to a masked man who has a sharingan eye, he claimed himself to be Uchiha Madara, with the strength he showed, I don't see any other person he could be besides Madara. I mean to keep Sasuke alive to come seek revenge for our clans m-" He was interrupted when he heard Naruto chuckling, which soon turned to laughter as he threw his head back and laughed to the skies.

"What is it that amuses you so?" Itachi asked, seemingly curious of this.

"Oho ohoho, heh It's just the fact you actually bought that masked guys bullshit about being Madara, just because he was more powerful than you, I thought you were a genius. Tell me, did he reveal the 'secret' to obtaining the EMS? About taking another's eyes" Naruto chuckled. Itachi was confused when he saw that Naruto was truly amused at him believing the man, and it was the kind of amused that you get when you _know_ someone is being made a fool of. As for the last questions he nodded to confirm what Naruto said.

"What do you know?" he asked.

"I know for certain that the masked man is _not _Uchiha Madara." Naruto answered in an amused tone, but holding an serious undertone.

"But how do you know?" Itachi asked in frustration. Naruto secretly grinned, it was all going to plan.

"I know because my mother buried him, come to think of it your mother did as well, along with my mother's teammate's. Matter of fact she even met him a few times before he died." Naruto said in a musing voice. Itachi's eyes widened in shock.

His mother had met Uchiha Madara? She'd buried him? But that left the question of _why _she had even known or buried him.

"Right now you're no doubt wondering _why_ she and the others helped bury him. The answer is very simple, My mother was too heartbroken at the time to be able to bury her father on her own, And being his daughter she had introduced her most trusted friends to him of course." Naruto answered. You could practically _feel_ Itachi's brain overloading.

Indeed it was Itachi's was confused, he was disoriented, and thus his control slipped over Tsukuyomi.

Quick as a flash Naruto snapped his head up with his three tomoe sharingan blazing and stared right into Itachi's wide eyes.

"Wait her fa-" was all he got out before Naruto's sharingan shifted into another form. Itachi thought it was Naruto's Mangekyo form, it was a black background with four red flower petals overlaid with a red four sided shuriken with red circles in place of point all connected to a thin red ring on the outside edge, however Naruto proved him wrong when he next spoke.

"This is my mother, Uchiha Hitomi's eternal mangekyo sharingan. It's in my eye because it is a reaction she inlayed into my eyes, to protect myself during extreme circumstances, it allows me to use her kotoamatsukami a total of 7 times until the failsafe is all used up." Naruto explained.

Itachi's mind was still too chaotic to react in time to try and stop it.

"Now, your mind is mine! **Kotoamatsukami!**" Naruto declared. Itachi's mind went blank as Naruto gained control and started implanting false memories with his words.

"You completed your mission, all Uchiha's except Uchiha Sasuke are dead. However the masked man is _not _Uchiha Madara, your mother buried him so it is impossible. Now you will continue as you planned, however you will discretely as possible seek the true identity of the masked man. When we leave this world you will immediately leave." Naruto commanded.

With that he willed them to return to the regular world.

**-Real World-**

As soon as they returned to the real world Itachi shunshined away and Naruto gave a sigh of relief. That was too close, he had no idea if that would work, it was pure luck. With Itachi having the mangekyo sharingan there was a good possibility he could've resisted, which is why he had to get Itachi's mind as chaotic as possible before he attempted to control him.

It was then that he remembered that Sayuri-chan had been crying, and Mikoto-chan was hurt!

Naruto then turned to Sayuri and looked at her as she cried over her mother who was struggling to breath. His heart ached as he didn't want Mikoto to die either.

_'Well there is_ that_ jutsu but it has possibilities of side effects. Guess I will ask them' _He thought to himself.

He walked over and knelt next to Mikoto right beside Sayuri.

"I have a jutsu that could save you Mikoto-chan, but it has risks." Naruto told her seriously.

"Wha-what does i-it d-do?" Mikoto asked.

"It's the second step of the blood ritual made to turn your ancestors into Uchiha, It needs a pure-blood to be the medium as well as two half-blood targets, a little of the pure-bloods DNA mixes with that of the two half-bloods, then divides the result and splits it into the two half-bloods, essentially making them pure-bloods. the changes occurring during the process would heal you

However there is a reason it was never used, there are varied reactions to the jutsu not unpleasant just strange, plus a pureblood can only use it e few times in their life, so you must be certain you want me to use it." Naruto told her, and Sayuri since she had to be the other half-blood.

"Ok then let's do it, if it will save Kaa-san." Sayuri declared.

Mikoto looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sayuri-chan are you sure." She asked uncertainly.

Sayuri simply nodded in confirmation. as soon as he saw that Naruto took the kunai and made a light gash on Sayuri's arm before beginning a long and complicated set of hand seals that had been drilled into his head by his mother.

It took him four minutes of precious time before he finished, as soon as he did he immediately made a cut on both palms and placed them over Mikoto and Sayuri's respective wounds.

There was a blue glow that came from the sights of contact. For ten minutes they simply sat waiting as the changes happened, over that time the females had been surrounded by a blue light. After fifteen minutes since it began the light faded and it left him able to see the two, _girls_? for that's what they were, Sayuri looked the same, however Mikoto was a different story.

Before she had been 38 but looked 30. Now she looked to be about 17 if he had to guess. Her bust and backside were the same, which made him blush thinking about it. However her waist which had gotten just a little bit thicker over the years and after two times of giving birth. Now it was very slender again like he imagined it was before that. It appeared one of the side effects was de-aging, he figured most likely it's because the DNA needed to integrate more with her since it had to try harder to repair the damage done by Itachi's tanto.

The girls looked around slowly as Mikoto sat up and looked at Sayuri. Sayuri looked blankly at her mother. She slowly pointed at her.

"You look young now." She said dumbly, ya not the best choice of words.

Mikoto gained an angry tick mark.

"Are you implying I looked old before?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Sayuri quickly backpedalled as she realized her mistake.

"No no no no no, you don't understand, I meant you look like 17 or something" Sayuri said. Mikoto smiled at that.

"Oh, ok, wait what 17?" She asked. Naruto wordlessly passed her a kunai to look at her reflection in. Mikoto saw herself at 17 staring back at her.

"I suppose this is one of the side effects?" She asked.

"Yep." Naruto replied.

"Shockingly, I can live with it." She joked.

Naruto smiled at this.

"Well I guess we should go see Jiji and tell him what happened." Naruto suggested.

"*sigh* I'm afraid he probably already knows." Mikoto stated with a depressed sigh.

"Why would you say that Kaa-san?" Asked Sayuri.

"Because the Uchiha were planning a coup de tat, I tried getting Fugaku to see reason. That it wasn't going to work, but he refused to listen. It would have commenced soon. Itachi probably volunteered for the task when the idea was brought up, the little fool also probably decided to leave Sasuke alive to have him seek revenge." Mikoto told them. They were shocked to hear that the Uchiha planned something like that, and agreed with the result that occurred.

"I wonder how shocked Itachi will be when he finds out that you two are alive and he failed the mission technically.

"Why doesn't he know about it?" Mikoto asked in confusion.

"Well I got him hooked wanting a piece of info I had, then tricked him into torturing me for it so it would awaken my mangekyo, my mom set up another trap in my eyes to allow me to use the Kotoamatsukami three times prior to getting the EMS, to use for really hard situations, it only became available when I had awakened my mangekyo, so I made him do just that." Naruto explained. Mikoto made an 'oh' sound as she realized what happened

"So what did you make him believe." She asked, with Sayuri paying close attention.

"I made him think he simply tortured me and then completed his objectives, but since he let slip about a masked man claiming to be my grandfather, who I assume is the one who tried to do that to my father. I implanted suggestions to make sure he should be cautious with him and that he was _not_ Uchiha Madara." He told them.

"So do you have any idea who the man is?" Sayuri asked.

"No but I now know for sure it's a half-blood, he told Itachi he way for him to avoid going blind and to obtain the EMS he had to do what he, Uchiha Madara did, take a siblings mangekyo eyes and implant them. Only the half-bloods who didn't know about the advantages of being pure-blood was." he explained.

"Well like you said, let's go see Hokage-sama." Mikoto said as they stood up, Naruto made a kage bunshin to carry Sasuke.

**Chapter End!**

**AN/ Ok this chapter was WAAAAYYY longer than I wanted but I really wanted to get the pre-cannon stuff done quick, so next chapter as I said is graduation/flashbacks, also the genin test, and some history from characters.**

**So obviously Sayuri and Mikoto in the harem. Now I am going to explain some stuff so nobody starts yelling OP, OP, OP!**

**Naruto is not way powerful right now. The jutsu was just to get Sayuri and Mikoto to where they didn't need to take another's eyes, second the thing with Itachi was mostly just ingenuity in knowing what he had to work with and how to use it to survive, someone like Itachi is cool and collected, however take the mind games to ****_him _****in ****_his_**** world**

**So I still got one slot I am wanting to fill so I would like ideas on who, I am going to make it an OC, but I want to know which clan YOU think they should be from, it will affect the decision. Will it be **

**Yuki**

**Terumi**

**Kaguya**

**Tell me what ya think, if it is Kaguya it will massively effect the plot, more so than the others, I won't be specific, let's just say that I haven't revealed EVERY advantage that comes with a more potent sharingan, combined with the TRUE, at least in my fic although I've seen it in many others, Senju bloodline.**

**NaruRikudo OUT!**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Sakkaku no Megami - Goddess of Illusion**

**Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Jutsu**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu - Substitution Jutsu**

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:**

**I am posting this chapter along with many others, possibly through chapter six, HOWEVER I would still like your opinions on the things I ask about in my AN's between now and the last chapter of the group I will be posting, should you wait to give them at the last chapter, it may be too later to have an effect because I will be moving to the part where I start employing the opinions only a little bit after these chapter are posted, SO please review, AS YOU READ!**


	3. Flashbacks, Graduation, Teams

**Naruto: Rise of Uchiha-Senju Naruto**

**Chapter 3: Flashbacks, Graduation, and Teams!**

**AN/ Yo it's NaruRikudo, so guess what, I got done with chapter 2 and I was so raring to write this that I couldn't wait and decided to release this one at the same time as well.**

**So I guess I will address any questions in chapter Seven, I decided I will be starting the wave arc before posting this story**

**I don't really have much to say, oh wait I do, Kanako's generation are all two-three years younger than canon why? Cause I call bullshit on Kurenai being 27-28 in cannon, also I wanted to lessen the age gap between her and Naruto if only by two years, actually come to think of it with how I compressed the timeline that age makes much more sense comparative to others I adjusted.**

**Last bit before the chapter, I got a competition for ya, if anyone can guess what Naruto's summon from Tobirama is before I reveal it, the first person to guess right will get to pick one girl for the harem in the next fanfic I plan on writing, only restrictions are, no Ino, Sakura, Hinata, or Tenten, or Kushina, because she won't exist.**

**Now, It is fated for the chapter to begin!**

Normal speech: "what"

Extremely loud group/single person shouting/screeching, aka banshee's of the pink variety: "**What**!"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context:_ 'what'_

Letter/Book/Written text: '_What'_

Demon/Summon speech: **"what"**

Demon/Summon thoughts: **_'what'_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, If I did Naruto would not wear the orange..._thing_. He would have looked badass from the beginning, and he wouldn't have gotten rid of the coolest thing to be added to his outfit after a single use.

**Chapter 3: Flashbacks, Graduation, and Teams!**

**-3 Years after Uchiha Massacre, Day of Graduation Test-**

An alarm went off in a room inside the Senju Compound. Groggily the owner got up and looked at it to see it was 6:00 AM. He noted that something important happened today. As he sat up and rubbed his eyes to try and become more aware.

What was it that happened today? He couldn't quite place it, meh maybe he'd figure it out by the time he got to the academy, wait the academy! Today was the graduation exam!, by tomorrow he would be a genin.

Nodding in Satisfaction he began to get ready for the day. When he turned the light on in the bathroom it revealed him to be a boy of 13. He stood at a tall for his age 5'3. He had shoulder length blonde hair that spiked to either side, and a bang that partially obscured his right eye. His eyes were a deep onyx and he had six thin whisker marks on his cheeks. His face held no baby fat and it was slightly more narrow than his fathers, but not as thin as his grandfather on his mother's side.

This was Uchiha-Senju Naruto, heir to the two most powerful clans in Konoha, although not many people knew that.

Naruto quickly got done with his routine and dressed in his regular clothes , A high-collared black shirt with black Anbu pants tucked into black ninja sandals, he also wore fingerless black gloves with metal plates on the back of his hands.  
The only difference from the usual is that on the back of his shirt is a blood red Senju crest going across his upper back.

Being dressed he strapped/taped on all his pouches, a kunai pouch on each leg, as well as his hip pouch. Being prepared he headed into the hall and walked through the compound to the kitchen. Once he got there he was greeted with the sight of three women sitting around the table.

The first was his grandmother, Senju Koharu, although in public people knew her as Utatane Koharu, though that changed today as it was the day they officially take the name his grandfather left them.

The second was a women of about 20 who had long raven colored hair with w=two bangs framing her face, and pale creamy skin and full red lips. She wore a mesh long-sleeved undershirt with her jonin flak jacket unzipped somewhat so some of her rather ample high DD-cup cleavage was exposed on her forehead she wore a black clothed hitai-ate with the leaf symbol etched into it. Her hips were curvy and she had a thin waist with a nice full bubble butt as you would see if she were standing.

This was Uchiha Mikoto, current clan head of the Uchiha. She was actually chronologically 39, but when Naruto saved her life with the completed blood ritual it changed her to be physically 20, of course the story in public was that he had messed up when he had found her and her family on the night of the massacre, he had attempted a stasis seal that malfunctioned and this was the result, de-aging of her body, of course anyone who knew spit about seals knew that story was bull, but they were all jonin and thus understood it was a rather important secret so they didn't pry.

Mikoto had returned to active duty shortly after the massacre, much to the displeasure and worry of other nations, she along with the Karasu no Oojo were the S-ranked Konoha nin, along with Namikaze Minato, of their generation and were reputed to be on par with the Sannin, so the addition of another Sannin level nin was , as a certain clan would say, troublesome.

The third and final female was 13 and looked remarkably like Mikoto. She too had long raven colored hair with two bangs framing her face, and her skin was creamy pale as well with full red lips. Her bust size and her curves were very high for her age, but still not as high as Mikoto's. Her bust was a high C-cup borderline D-cup and she had a nice round bubble butt, that while not as full as her mother's quite yet was still pretty good, along with her luscious hips made her one of if not _the _most desirable girl of her age. When standing she was 5'0.

She wore a long sleeve mesh shirt like Mikoto. over it was a high collar, black midriff baring shirt that accentuated her cleavage. The shirt went to a couple inches above her belly button and the sleeves went to her mid bicep. On the back was an Uchiha clan crest. She also wore tight black bike shorts that accentuated her curves and ended about mid thigh. Over the shorts was a mid-thigh length black skirt with slits cut in the side for maneuverability. For foot wear she wore knee-high black high heeled ninja sandals that ended just above her knees. Like Naruto she wore metal plated fingerless gloves except hers went to just below her elbows.

This was Uchiha Sayuri, only daughter of Uchiha Mikoto.

Now one might be asking something like 'What are two Uchiha doing at the Senju compound?'

The answer was simple. Since the Uchiha compound was about two times as large as the Senju compound which was mad in the fashion of combining old Japanese style outer architecture, with more a more modernized interior. The three story main house was surrounded by two-story houses that wrapped all the way around it. Mikoto admired the Senju clan compound and since she knew Naruto would be uniting the clans she took all Uchiha symbols and scrolls and such and put it in the Senju compound. Then she had secretly sold the Uchiha compound to the Hokage and used the money to purchase materials to expand the Senju compound, and with the help of Naruto and Koharu spamming kage bunshin because of the massive reserves they inherited from her Uzumaki father, they had managed to get them done so now the Senju compound wouldn't need to be expanded in only a couple generations.

Now that still doesn't answer why they left the original Uchiha compound in the first place. The reason was as soon as Sasuke had heard they weren't going to try to get revenge on Itachi he had refused to live with them and been given an apartment near the academy, so they decided to go live with the two Senju's in their compound after making sure all the Uchiha library and any other Uchiha possessions were moved behind the, admittedly, much more safe walls of the Senju compound.

Now back to Naruto he entered the kitchen and got himself some of the bacon and eggs his grandmother had made and sat down after getting a glass of milk.

As soon as he sat down Koharu turned to him and smiled warmly.

"So Naru-chan, ready to graduate today?" She asked him.

"You bet, I can't wait to graduate! Then I can finally be a ninja, and I'll be able to use my real name.!" Naruto declared. Sayuri and Mikoto giggled at Naruto's declaration, they understood how he felt.

"Yeah I can't wait to graduate as well, Naruto-kun is sure to get Rookie of the year, and I'm sure to get Kunoichi of the year as well, and with her having missed two years, Yakumo-chan is going to be the so called 'dobe' of the year, even if she could kick even Sasuke's ass in an all out fight, what with her genjutsu skills that are only enhanced by her great taijutsu skills, and she has been showing signs of being talented in ninjutsu as well." Sayuri said enthusiastically.

Naruto at that point remembered how he had met Yakumo, and subsequently helping her with both her problems.

**_-Flashback, 3 Years Ago, 1 Month After Uchiha Massacre -_**

Naruto was making his way to his favorite training ground, ground 7 the one with the memorial stone. H wanted to work on a jutsu he'd been developing for a while, it wasn't anywhere near ready but it was solid in theory.

He had reached the edges of the training ground when he heard sobbing. He walked over to the stone and found a pale skinned brown haired girl. He walked towards the monument and stood behind the girl.

"Hey is everything ok?" He asked gently. The girl jumped violently and turned around to see a blonde haired boy her age.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said as he smiled at her kindly. The girl simply stared for a few moments before etiquette kicked in and she introduced herself.

"Kurama Yakumo, and no everything is not ok." She told him.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked her as he sat down with his back against the stone and patted the spot next to him.

Yakumo hesitated but she really needed to talk to someone so she conceded and sat down next to him.

"W-well you see I wanted to be a ninja like my parents before they died, and I had so much talent in genjutsu, that they gave me a private tutor, the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha Yuhi Kurenai." She began.

"Well she trained me for six months, until out of the blue she just told me I-I c-couldn't b-be a n-ninja!" She said as she began crying at the end, leaning on him unconciously for support.

"Sh-sh-she said th-that she was g-going to s-seal off my p-powers t-t-tomorrow." Yakumo said as she finally broke down and started crying uncontrollably on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back as his mind was moving a mile a minute. He finally came up with a conclusion for why this Kurenai would seal her powers.

"Yakumo-chan, can I ask you a sensitive question?" He asked. Yakumo blushed at the affectionate suffix but then just nodded.

"Your parents...did they by any chance die in an accident, like a house fire or something?" He asked carefully. Yakumo froze, how did he know that?

"Y-yes th-they did, how d-did you know?" She asked.

"I didn't it was just a guess that worked with the theory I had on why Kurenai was sealing your powers, come on Yakumo-chan, we are going to the Hokage's office.

But first he asked where Kurenai lived, she was hesitant but told him. He sent a clone henged as an Anbu to get her to the Hokage's office.

With that he shunshined away with Yakumo.

**-Hokage's Office-**

Naruto and Yakumo appeared in a shunshin in front of a shocked Hokage. They were standing in front of the left side of his desk, and Naruto still had an arm around Yakumo's shoulders to comfort her.

Sarutobi blinked a couple times. He took a pull of his pipe he slowly exhaled. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly another shunshined into the room.

She was a beautiful black haired woman and she wore a strange bandage dress and kimono top with only one sleeve. She wore bandages on her arms and thighs and had a mesh undershirt on under the red kimono top.

She took in the other occupants of the room. Before she could speak the blonde beat her to it.

"Greetings Kurenai-san, I am Uzumaki Naruto, now that we are all here, let's get down to business shall we?" He said. Before they could say anything he continued.

"So let me ask a question, Yakumo-chan here's powers have manifested an Ido demon haven't they?" He asked bluntly. Yakumo was confused as to what that was. Sarutobi and Kurenai were shocked he had found that out.

"H-how did you know that? We didn't even tell her!" Kurenai said in shock.

"Well the signs fit perfectly for that, so I figured it was the case." He replied.

"What do you mean signs? You mean this has happened before?" Kurenai asked in confusion.

"Yes it has, It's the reason my Hii-Obaasan was banished from the Kurama clan, so I recognized the signs from the stories Baa-chan told me." He answered. Yakumo head had been turning from Naruto to Kurenai. Finally she had enough of not knowing what was going on.

"What's going on? What's an Ido demon? What signs?" She asked in confusion. sighing Naruto dropped his arm from her shoulders and walked over to one of the chairs and sat, he then motioned for Kurenai and Yakumo to do the same. Once they did he spoke.

"To answer your questions, what's going on is that these two were hiding the fact from you that you had an Ido demon in your mind, they were going to seal it with no body knowing about it. Second, what's an Ido demon. It is a demon made of all our darkest desires and base instincts that forms in very rare cases, such as yours, where your powers gave it life." He explained, as Yakumo's eyes widened. Meanwhile Kurenai and Sarutobi were worried that her powers might go out of control now that she knew.

"As for the signs you see, in the Kurama clan sometimes people are born with an abnormally strong form of the powers of their genjutsu bloodline, these powers are so great that they can't be controlled by the person when they are young, so to compensate an entity that can is born from the powers, the Ido demon

As for the signs I mentioned, there was the fact you are a Kurama, then the very high talent in genjutsu, and finally the last pieces was your parents death and Kurenai-san meaning to seal your powers." He told her, Yakumo was wondering what her powers had to do with how her parents died.

"Tell me, did you have a fight with your parents before they died?" He asked.

"Yes, why does that matter?" Yakumo asked in confusion.

Before Naruto could answer Kurenai interrupted.

"**No!** She doesn't need to know!" she protested. This only got her a pointed look from Naruto.

"Yes she does, further more she has a _right _ to know that thing killed her parents." He shot back, shocking Yakumo.

"Wh-what? The Ido killed my parents, all because I had a fight? So is it my fault?" She asked in despair.

"No it most certainly not your fault, it's made up of your darkest desires and carnal instincts, nobody could hope to control that, especially without knowing it exists." He said as he shot the other two a look.

_'Wh-what? So keeping it from her was only doing harm?' _They thought.

"Anyways, the point is I have a better idea than they had for how to deal with it." He said. This got interested looks from everyone.

"And how would this be Naruto-kun?" He asked in curiosity.

"The same way my Hii-Ojiichan did." He replied as he stood up and walked to the center of the room. He then flashed through a long series of hand seals and all of a sudden a large ceremonial throne big enough for Yakumo rose from the floor. Sarutobi recognized it instantly while the other two were confused. What was the throne supposed to do?

Sarutobi fought the urge to face palm at his stupidity, it was so simple and brilliant!

"I see you know what it is Jiji, for the other two I will explain. This is a throne for sealing, it is used for this particular seal, the **Hakke Fuin**. The Hakke Fuin was originally designed to hold anything, even the Kyuubi. My Hii-Ojiichan used it to seal my Hii-Obaasan's Ido demon, the advantage is while a bijuu could have a slight control of its chakra and power still, the Ido is to weak for that, the seal will let you have complete control over Ido, and unlike the other method Kurenai would have used, this way it can't eat away at your mind, although I doubt Kurenai knew that would happen." He finished his explanation as he unsealed a bottle of ink and a brush from his wrist.

"Ok I need you to get on the thrown and lift your shirt up so I can have access to your stomach to draw the seals." He told her. Yakumo nodded meekly.

That was the day he made his second of his two best friends.

**_-Flashback End- _**

Naruto smiled at the memory. Since then Yakumo had joined him and Sayuri as their friend and the three were near inseparable. They discovered after the sealing that the Ido was what had made Yakumo physically weak from its constantly draining her to gain power. After that her physical health improved and within a month of intense physical training with Naruto and Sayuri, she had been able to join the academy.

Naruto looked to Sayuri.

"You ready to rock them?" He asked with a grin. Sayuri grinned back to her best friend and if she was honest crush, after all, her choice of clothes that she had just begun to war today, were meant to catch his attention. She knew she would have to share him, although he had no idea yet, he was in the CRA as soon as he would become heir to two nearly extinct clans, her mother had told her that.

She was actually glad as it would take the pressure off the civilian council off her and her mother, they had been hounding them to either get arranged marriages or be part of a breeding program.

" You bet, now let's go Naru-kun." She shot back. They both got up and hugged Koharu and Mikoto. Although if one were to look at Mikoto closely she was slightly blushing at the contact.

They then both performed a shunshin to appear in their classroom at the academy, Iruka still hadn't figured out how they always got there before him when he always waited in his office staring through its window each day before class began.

Sure enough Iruka arrived a few minutes later. He heard the customary 'Yo' from Naruto and saw him and Sayuri there waiting for him...again.

"Seriously how do you two do that?" He asked.

"Ever heard of the Shunshin no Jutsu?" Naruto asked innocently.

Iruka's brain stopped. A shunshin. A freaking _Shunshin_ was their secret? He felt embarrassed he didn't think of it sooner.

"Hahaha the look on your face is priceless!" He heard Sayuri laugh.

It always amazed him how polar opposite she was of her brother.

"I suppose I don't need to ask if you guys are ready for the test?" Iruka with wry a smile.

"Nope, we've been ready for ages." Naruto said.

A few minutes later the door opened and a beautiful brown haired girl. It was Yakumo.

Yakumo was about 4'11 in height and like Sayuri was *ahem* curvy for her age. Her waist was slim and her hips curvy leading to a firm backside that was perfectly shaped. Her bust was a high CC-cup to low D-cup, which was shocking for her age. Her long brown hair was held to back on the right side of her forehead with black hair clip Naruto gave her, her hair which she used to have straight one side and braided on the other was now all straight.

Now one might ask, how can a 13 year old have a low D-cup bust? The answer had two parts. The first being the fact that Ido forced her body to strain to maintain normal growth rates, and once the restraint was removed her growth rate skyrocketed.

The other was the reason so many powerful kunoichi had large breasts, the better chakra circulates the healthier your body was. So those kunoichi who were powerful generally had larger sized chakra reserves, so the larger the reserves, theoretically the larger the breasts, and when training with Naruto ones chakra reserves tended to go big or go home, so needless to say she had enough chakra to power 10 kage bunshin.

As for clothes she wore an 'interesting' black long sleeved top that only covered to her upper arms and the underside of her breasts, and hugged closely to her stomach. A mesh armor shirt underneath covers slightly more than the shirt**(Imagine the top half of Mei's dress only black and without a zipper)**. On the lower half of her body she wore black mid-thigh biker shorts and a mid-thigh length black skirt with slits on the side. Her sandals were the same as Sayuri's knee length black high heeled sandals. On her hands she wore fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back like the others, hers were the same length as Naruto's.

Yakumo smiled as she saw her friends in the back row and made her way to them, sitting down on Naruto's other side. She too had picked the clothes she wore to get Naruto's attention because like Sayuri. She remembered the day Sayuri had talked to her about it.

**_-Flashback-_**

Yakumo and Sayuri were studying some of the academic work for school inside Sayuri's room at the Senju compound. It had been a year since they met and were the only female friends each other had since all the rest were fangirls.

"Hey Yakumo can I ask you something?" Sayuri asked almost...was that timidly?

"Well you just did but go ahead and ask another." Yakumo joked with a giggle.

"Do you like Naruto-kun, I mean like him like him?" Sayuri asked with a slight blush.

Yakumo went beet red as she heard this. She couldn't believe Sayuri noticed how she felt about Naruto, of course she knew that Sayuri had a crush on him as well, however she didn't want to mess with their friendship by telling her.

"Y-yes I do...does this mean we can't be friends since we both want him?" Yakumo asked sadly. Sayuri simply chuckled.

"No it doesn't, first we are not Sakura and Ino. Second we can both have him, after all he is going to have to have more than one wife." Sayuri told her. Yakumo's eyes widened at this, what did she mean more than one wife?

Seeing her friends confusion Sayuri grinned.

"Have you ever heard of the CRA..." She began.

**_-Flashback End-_**

Yakumo and Sayuri had since then been planning on telling Naruto how they felt but hadn't quite got to it, they were planning to wait for him to learn about the CRA first.

They sat there and chatted as students began filing into the classroom. Eventually almost all the students were there when they heard a stampede coming down the hall way.

The door burst open and in ran a panting Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

"Ha take that forehead I got here first!" She cheered.

"**As if Ino-pig! I had to look back to see you! I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!**" Bansh-er-Sakura screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Oi! Ino, quite provoking the banshee, banshee quite screeching!" Naruto called across the classroom.

The two looked like they were about to say something back when Iruka used his patented big-head jutsu to get them to sit down.

"Ok now be quite as I call role." Iruka told them as he began to rattle of names.

"Uchiha Sayuri!" he called as he saw her.

"and finally-" Iruka was about to finish when an Anbu shunshined next to him and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened in shock but he nodded.

"And finally, Senju Naruto" Iruka finished, waiting for the dams to break. He wasn't dissapointed.

"**What! No way Naruto-baka is a Senju!**" Sakura screeched.

She would have said more had an intense killing intent that made even Iruka sweat descended on the room. As soon as it was silent the KI abated. Suddenly in a blur of speed Naruto stood at the front of the room.

"I assure you I am a Senju. I have been living in the Senju compound for 7 years, it's locked with a blood seal that only a Senju can open, unless someone's blood is keyed in by a Senju." Naruto stated.

"Now shut up so we can get the test over with!" He growled. With that he disappeared in another blur of speed back to his seat.

With that Iruka had Mizuki pass out the tests. When he handed Naruto his Naruto sighed. It had a genjutsu on it...again. You think he would know that since it didn't work when he was 8 it wouldn't work now. Oh well, he'd just ignore it so the test could be over with.

He quickly started to write the answers and ended up using only 10 of the 45 minutes they were allowed. Sayuri and Yakumo weren't far behind. The three just waited after that, while silently communicating via Anbu signals that they had learned from Koharu.

After the test was over Iruka called for silence.

"Ok, next is accuracy, then the taijutsu spar, and finally we shall move to ninjutsu." Iruka told them.

A few minutes later the entire class had gotten to the target range.

Iruka wasted no time in beginning to call names to go. The civilians got the minimum to pass while the clan heirs did better.

Ino got a 6-10

Shikamaru and Choji got 7-10

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata got a 8-10

Sasuke got a 9-10.

Now only Sayuri, Yakumo, and Naruto had yet to go, they had requested to go last, why? Because Naruto wanted to see the looks on people's faces when all three got a perfect 10.

Yakumo stepped up and picked up all 10 projectiles. In the background several of the civilian boys made comments about comforting her when she missed, this was stopped by Yakumo launching all the projectiles at once, each embedding itself into the cutout dummy...directly where the male genitalia would be.

Iruka gulped right before marking a perfect score, that was no accident! The males that had made the comments couldn't help but cover their packages as they saw that.

Next up was Sayuri, and she grabbed all the projectiles as well. This time the kunai and shuriken flew and all hit the 'proper' targets. Now many of the students were muttering, it was rare to get one perfect score let alone two in a row.

Finally Naruto went and picked up the projectiles provided, he immediately set them down and took out his own, why you ask? Because Mizuki tried to mess him up with off-weight and dull projectiles, again. After throwing them they all hit with deadly accuracy.

After that they made their ways over to the taijutsu area.

"Ok now we will have one on one matches." Iruka stated as he began to call out matches.

Most of the matches weren't note worthy, the civilians once again did poorly.

The first note worthy match was the one between Yakumo and Sakura.

"Ok this match is between Kurama Yakumo and Haruno Sakura, hajiime!" Iruka declared.

"I'm gonna beat you dead last! This match is already over!" Sakura sneered.

"You're right, it is." Yakumo said calmly. Then she disappeared from Sakura's view.

"For you..." Yakumo whispered into Sakura's ear as she chopped her in the back of the neck.

With that Sakura was knocked unconscious.

"Winner Yakumo." Iruka announced.

The next match was between Shino and Shikamaru and was rather subdued even though it was better than the civilians. Eventually Shikamaru simply gave up.

After that Choji and Kiba faced off. this was a much more active match but in the end Kiba won because his clan was centered around taijutsu.

Then Hinata faced Ami, The leader of Naruto's fan club. The consisted of Ami trying to attack Hinata and Hinata using juuken to knock her back. The match ended with all of Ami's tenketsu blocked.

The second to final match was between Ino and Sayuri.

"I'm gonna win this match, unlike forehead." Ino boasted after Iruka started the match.

Sayuri got angered by this, let it be known she had a serious dislike of fan girls, as any REAL kunoichi did.

"Ha, you are exactly like her! A fan girl who gives real kunoichi a bad name, a real kunoichi maintains her figure through rigorous training, you do it from dieting. Real kunoichi don't spend their time stocking boys, they spend it training to prove that they're as good as them." Sayuri ranted, meanwhile Ino and the recently awakened Sakura were angry at implying they weren't real kunoichi.

"But the most important thing that separates you and the banshee from real kunoichi is that you refuse to train more than is required, preferring to spend their time working on their looks, thinking that if there is ever trouble their 'knight in shining armor' will save them every time. Especially in your case! You actually believe my brother would bother to save you? You're more delusional than most fangirls then because I doubt he would bother to save even _me _so why would he bother with you?" Sayuri finished, gaining shocked looks from many of the fangirls, as well as the rest of the class.

"Anyways, that doesn't matter because this match is over." Sayuri declared before shooting forward in a blur of speed and punching Ino in the face, sending her flying out of the ring. Ino crashed into the wall leaving spider web cracks in it.

"Winner Sayuri." Iruka said with a nervous chuckle. Sayuri simply turned and walked back to her friends.

"Now the final match is Uchiha Sasuke vs. Senju Naruto!" Iruka announced.

Sasuke walked into the ring with a smug smirk and arrogant stride, clearly dismissing the fact of the matches he lost to Naruto, and the fact that he was 0-60 against Naruto.

Naruto simply walked there with a bored expression, he and every sane person(Read non-fan girls) knew he would win.

"Ready for me to finally put you in your place dobe?" Sasuke asked with an arrogant sneer.

"Sasuke-teme I've heard those words 59 times in the past five years, and every time they haven't changed the fact I've beaten you every time." Naruto stated in manner that told people that this was really little more than an annoyance to him.

Sasuke was very angry at the dismissal of him, he was an Uchiha dammit! An 'elite'!

"Hajiime!" Iruka declared.

Sasuke immediately shot forward, throwing an right hook at Naruto's face. Naruto simply used the minimal amount of effort needed to dodge the blow.

Sasuke continued to attempt to hit Naruto and fail. What bothered him the most was that Naruto was dodging every blow, but never threw one as Sasuke wanted him to. Then it hit him!

_'Of course, the interceptor fist depends on predicting the attacks of the opponent, and while better with sharingan is still very good, so long as he doesn't attack, I have no way of beginning the Uchiha style!' _Sasuke realized as his eyes widened.

Sasuke's fangirls, as well as Naruto's and the male civilians thought that Sasuke was winning for once, but the clan heirs besides Ino knew better.

"I see you've realized why I have yet to throw a single punch, do you see it now? How useless you are without your clans style of taijutsu and ninjutsu, or even having the sharingan? Do you now realize why..." Naruto trailed off as he dodged a heel kick.

"Why what?" Sasuke asked in anger.

"Why you'll never beat Itachi." Naruto stated as he didn't dodge the last punch but caught it and held it there.

"What do you mean? Of course I will!" Sasuke declared in fury as he attempted a kick only to have his knee get hit in the back by Naruto's foot, effectively making it useless as he was now on one knee.

"No you won't, and do you know why?" Naruto asked as he disabled the other leg. When Sasuke attempted another punch with his last hand he found it and the other one caught under Naruto's armpit.

"Because you place limits on yourself he does not, you do not bother learning another more offensive taijutsu, thus handicapping you should someone not take the bait and simply react to your attacks. Unlike him you focus only on clan styles and wait for your sharingan to awaken to begin advancing, this is foolish, as are you, Itachi's foolish little brother!" Naruto said so quietly only Sasuke and Iruka heard.

With that Naruto let go of Sasuke's arms at the same time he spun to deliver a kick to the back of Sasuke's head, making his face smash forward into the ground.

"Winner, Senju Naruto." Iruka declared.

Naruto's fangirls burst into cheers at this while Sasuke's were cursing him for hurting 'their' Sasuke-kun.

Naruto walked over to Sayuri and Yakumo before Iruka told them to come inside and wait in the hall for their names to be called to come in for the ninjutsu exam.

It was at this point that Naruto realized something, and spoke to the two girls in front of him.

"Hey Sayuri, if you took off the bit about ninjutsu, isn't this exam only a teensy bit harder than the entrance exam?" Naruto asked in a voice that implied he was thinking deeply on this. It was rather disturbing, three jutsu that were E-ranked was all that separated them from the test when they began and the test now? Even though the test had more tactics and theory, it wasn't enough to make a big difference.

"You know you're right, this test is way too easy, I know for a fact that when our Kaa-san's graduated, they were required to know what their affinities were, as well as know at least two C-ranked jutsu, no matter what type, just C-ranked." Sayuri said.

Yakumo nodded at this.

"You know now that I think of it, I don't think I used half the info in the books my Baa-chan got me that she was sure _should _ have covered all the academy curriculum, sure she said it was all I would need and more, but she made it sound like the stuff I needed to know was the larger portion." Naruto told them. Silently filing away to talk to Hokage-Jiji and his Baa-chan about this he waited for his turn.

Slowly the line decreased till Yakumo and Sayuri had both gone and come out with their hitai-ate's, both chose ones with blood-red cloth, Yakumo's hung around her neck while Sayuri placed hers on her right bicep.

"Senju Naruto!" Iruka called.

Naruto walked into the room and stared at Iruka in a calculating manner.

"Ok Naruto, henge, kawarimi, bunshin, and if you have anything for extra credit you can use it." Iruka told him.

"First can I ask, why is the **Bunshin no Jutsu** included in this, it is useless in a real ninja battle?" Naruto asked.

"Because it is one of the three eas-" Iruka was cut of there.

"Exactly, if it is one of the easiest jutsu, meaning least chakra consuming, why is it required to graduate? It's a jutsu that would make sure chakra power houses incapable of using that small an amount of chakra, would fail, meaning we have less heavy assault ninja, so why have something that is only letting in weaker ninja, be needed to graduate?" Naruto asked.

Iruka was stumped at this as he had only ever taught what he was told he should teach, albeit in his own way.

"Nevertheless it's necessary so please do the required jutsu." Iruka replied, while secretly making plans to speak to the Hokage about this, the boy had a point, they could have been losing heavy hitters for years because of this.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto cried as five shadow clones appeared, two flanking him on each side. Iruka gawked at an academy student doing kage bunshin, let alone FIVE.

"O-ok, now just the Kawarimi and henge." Iruka told him. Wordlessly two clones swapped places with the teachers, and back before they could fall to the ground.

When the teachers reached the seats again they saw six figures before them, and none of them were Naruto. The first two that were on the right were a black haired woman who was very beautiful, they didn't really notice her much because of the figure next to her, it was Uchiha Madara. The two on the other end were both familiar, one was the Sakkaku no Megami, and the Nidaime Hokage, Utatane Koharu and Senju Tobirama. Next the one to the left of Madara was a black haired woman who looked very similar to the other one, except they recognized this as the Karasu no Oojo, and the final one standing shoulder to shoulder with Tobirama was the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Mizuki was too busy seething to really care. But Iruka was a different story. He looked at Minato and Tobirama standing shoulder to shoulder and was struck by the fact that they both bore a striking resemblance, only slightly different from each other, most telling was he saw features of Koharu in Minato as well. Then there was Uchiha Hitomi, he saw mostly the other raven haired women in her, however the differences that made them distinguishable was she had elements of Madara's features in her own.

Finally all six figures were enveloped by a plume of smoke that obscured them. When it was cleared Only Naruto was there. Now that he looked at him after seeing the resemblances in Hitomi and Minato to Madara and Tobirama respectively, he saw them in him two, most telling was his hair grew like Madara's, with the color of Minato, while he had Hitomi's eyes. Iruka had only one thought at this.

_'Was that his family? It couldn't be right? I mean Yondaime-sama being his father as well as Nidaime-sama's son, plausible, especially after using him to seal away Kyuubi, but Uchiha Hitomi, the Karasu no Oojo being the daughter of Madara and WIFE of the Yondaime, the SON of Senju Tobirama, what are the odds?' _Iruka thought, trying to wrap his head around the idea.

However one thing Iruka had always wondered was answered if this theory was true, it explained how Naruto knew so much about both the Uchiha and Senju clans, though Naruto always stated that you simply had to know where to look, that was the point. Most of the people who knew where to look were from the clans.

Iruka shook that off for now and instead chose to move on.

"Do you have a jutsu you would like to show for extra credit?" Iruka asked.

"Sure why not? I'll show you one of my original jutsu!" Naruto declared as he flashed through three hand seals.

Naruto then held out the index and middle fingers of his left hand out while pointing it between Mizuki and Iruka.

"**Raiton: Byakurai!**"(1) Naruto declared in a calm tone as a bolt of white lightning shot between Mizuki and Iruka's heads. They looked back and gulped as they saw that the lightning jutsu had bore all the way through the black board as well making it a good way through the STONE wall behind them, which had two feet separating this from the next class.

"Th-that was an impressive jutsu Naruto, what rank is it, and where did you learn it " Iruka asked.

"Well I think high C-rank at full power, as for where I learned it, I told you, I created it, it's one of my original jutsu." Naruto said as he stepped forward.

"So do I pass?" He asked with a grin. Iruka who was still processing that last sentence nodded dumbly. Naruto stepped up and took a black clothed hitai-ate.

With that he tied it to his head and made to leave, he was almost at the door when Iruka finally snapped out of his stupor and registered the implication of Naruto's wording.

"Wait _one of_ your original jutsu?" He asked. Naruto simply turned and gave him smile, and winked at Iruka before departing from the room.

Outside he found Sayuri and Yakumo waiting for him. They smiled upon seeing the hitai-ate.

The three proceeded to leave and when they walked out they were greeted to the sight of Koharu and Mikoto waiting for them by the entrance.

As soon as they made it to the two they smiled and told them they were going to celebrate.

**-1 Week Later, Orientation, and Team Assignments-**

A swirl flames appeared in the front of the classroom startling several of the 'genins' there for orientation. After it was dissipated it revealed three people, Uchiha Sayuri, Kurama Yakumo, and Senju Naruto.

The two former looked the same, however the latter had a different set of clothes on from what he did a week ago.

Now he wore black Anbu pants tucked into his black sandals, with blood-red tape on his shins. On his chest he wore a mesh armor undershirt with a tight black muscle shirt that showed off his well developed muscles, the sleeves ended at his elbows and were slightly more loose. Over the black shirt he had a dark red, almost maroon combat vest similar to a jonin flak jacket, though they couldn't tell all the pouches had sealing scrolls in them with various supplies and weapons, he was a roving armory. On his hands he wore black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back, they went up to his wrists before ending, leaving a gap of skin visible between the sleeves at the bottom of his elbows and the glove..

Over all this he wore a high collar cloak similar to the Yondaime except his had no sleeves and it was black. On the back of the cloak in white was the Senju crest in between his shoulder blades and about the width of his hand. around the bottom of the cloak blood-red flames were licking at it. behind the flames. He had the kanji for 'Senju' written in red going down the back. On his forehead he wore his hitai-ate.

Naruto glanced at the genin them walked up to his usual seat, pulling out Yakumo's and Sayuri's for them, making them have to stifle a giggle.

They sat down and he followed after he set his sword against the wall. They waited for another half hour and Iruka finally got there. He glanced up and met Naruto's eyes and gave a nod, he remembered what happened the night before and he was still in awe of how strong the blonde was. Mizuki was foolish to try and steal 'the forbidden scroll'.**(I'm saving this to kick off next the chapter so don't worry.)**

He was about to speak when they all heard a stampede coming and knew what would happen.

The door slammed open and Sakura and Ino charged in before bending down and panting. Sakura shot up about to make her usual declaration when a white bolt of lightning shot past, sheering some of her pink hairs off, too annoyed by this constant interruption day after day, Naruto had shot his byakurai at her as a warning.

"Sit down and shut up so we can get our teams or the next one will be to take off an ear!" He growled. Sakura and Ino quickly obliged.

"Thank you Naruto, now Team 1..." Iruka began.

Naruto and the girls didn't pay attention until Team 7.

"Team 7 will consist of Senju Naruto, Uchiha Sayuri, and Kurama Yakumo, your Jonin sensei will be Hatake Kanako." Iruka announced.

"Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, your Jonin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai." Iruka told them.

"Next Team 9 is still in circulation, so Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji, your Jonin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma,\." Iruka said.

"And finally Team 11 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sai, your Jonin sensei will be Shiranui Genma." Iruka finished. Sasuke didn't look to happy, Sakura looked like banshee Christmas came early and Sai was...Sai.

"First you guys will go to lunch, then you'll come back and wait here for your Jonin sensei." Iruka told them.

Naruto, Sayuri and Yakumo stood up and shunshined out of class to get some food.

They arrived in front of the Ichiraku ramen stand, a place they frequented often to celebrate a breakthrough in training or something.

"Hey Teuchi-oji-san, 3 miso pork ramens." Naruto told him.

"2 shrimp ramens for me Teuchi-oji-san please." Sayuri asked

"I'll take 2 BBQ beef ramens as well!" Yakumo exclaimed happily.

"Hehehe, what's the occasion you three." Teuchi asked from the back.

"We graduated, and we're on the same team, our sensei is some lady named Kanako."Naruto replied.

Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, Had just come out of the backs to bring them some waters and chat.

"Really, that's great guys!" She exclaimed, the three were sort of like her younger siblings, and hearing they were on the same team, something they'd wanted for forever, she knew they were the perfect team, Naruto and Sayuri trained together for 5 years, and Yakumo had joined them 3 years ago, they knew all of each others abilities, well most of them, they each had some stuff they worked on to develop on their own to surprise(and in the case of Yakumo and Sayuri, impress) each other/ Naruto.

"Ok we'll have your orders up quick!" She said happily. After she left Sayuri turned to Naruto.

"So, what do we have on Kanako?" She asked.

Naruto knew what she meant, she knew he asked Koharu to let him have a copy of the bingo book every time a new one was released, the reason she allowed it was because she knew that way he would have a better Idea who he was facing and be able to plan better, or flee if necessary, he wouldn't like it but he knew he wasn't ready to take on everyone.

The only S-class nin he might be able to beat was maybe Itachi, and that was purely because he had the more potent sharingan, if Itachi tried Tsukuyomi, he could turn it back on him and keep him there, as well as the Kotoamatsukami, Itachi didn't stand a chance in a battle of sharingan.

Naruto shook his head as he unsealed the bingo book from a storage seal on his glove. He began skimming through the pages until he Saw her name.

The picture was of a beautiful silver haired woman with a heart shaped face, pale skin, and pouty red lips similar to Kurenai's without the makeup. The most distinguishing thing about her was the pair of three tomoe sharingan eyes she possessed. , Interested he began to read the bingo book entry, which seemed to have more than one page.

_Name__: Hatake Kanako AKA: Sharingan no Kanako AKA: Copy Kunoichi Kanako_

_Threat Level__: Very High A/ Low S -ranked_

_Rank__: Jonin_

_Affiliation__: Konoha _

_Information/Known Abilities__: Hatake possesses a pair of fully mature three tomoe sharingan. She gained it when blinded by a overpowered flash bomb doing reconnaissance near Kanabi bridge. Her teammate Uchiha Obito had received a fatal wound from a doton jutsu, so had their third teammate Nohara Rin transplant his eyes, which recently had the sharingan activated, into her. Because of inexperience her and because of being done in the field, caused the eyes to be constantly active. _

_This has lead to Hatake having massive chakra reserves as the constant sapping of her reserves has forced them to replenish faster, which has lead to her having as much chakra as a jinchuriki of the Sanbi, and possibly may continue to increase, the constant activated state also gives her great chakra control as well as it serves as a constant and unconscious chakra control exercise._

_With the eyes she is said to have copied over 1000 jutsu, giving the meaning to her name Copy Kunoichi. She is also the last living student of the Yondaime Hokage_

_Approach with caution and not at all unless high A-ranked._

_Known Associates__: Teammates: Uchiha Obito, deceased; Nohara Rin, deceased; Jonin Sensei; Namikaze Minato._

_Iwa- 100,000 ryo dead, 200,000 ryo alive_

_Kumo - 300,000 ryo alive_

_Kuso- 100,000 ryo dead_

Naruto whistled as he finished reading the entry that spanned one and a half pages.

"Damn, that's one hell of a Sensei, not only a fully mature sharingan but massive reserves, as well as being my father's student, I'd say we got the best sensei in the village." Naruto told them.

Sayuri and Yakumo nodded at that, she was the perfect sensei for them, plenty of jutsu to help the two sharingan users learn, plus she could help with Yakumo's skills as well.

"Here you go guys!" Ayame said as she brought their food. They made quick work of the food and thanked the owners before getting up and shunshining back into the class room where they promptly took their seats in the rapidly filling class.

They sat down and watched as the other students left with their sensei. The last sensei to arrive was Kurenai and she turned to them as her genin walked out.

"Sorry guys but I'm afraid you'll be waiting a while, Kanako is notorious for being 3 hours late to everything except for important missions and an order from the Hokage, and even then she's at least 15 minutes late." Kurenai explained.

**-3 Hours Later...Exactly 3 Hours Later-**

Exactly three hours later the door slid open and the woman from her bingo book entry poked her head in and stared at them lazily.

"Hm, My first impression is...you're boring." She declared. She was about to leave after telling them to meet her on the roof when a voice spoke from behind her.

"Boring are we, well I'm sorry we left shadow clones here to cover for us while we trained." The distinctly male voice called.

Kanako spun around and came face to face with her team, as she glanced at the team in the room they disappeared in puffs of smoke.

She turned back to them while maintaining a bored look. She noticed Naruto's black eyes boring into her eyes and she couldn't help but feel there was something familiar with them.

"Uh meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." She said before shunshining to the roof. To her shock when she appeared, so did her team.

"You guys know the Shunshin no Jutsu?" She asked in bewilderment.

"I' knew it before the academy, Sayuri-chan and Yakumo-chan learned it 2 years ago." Naruto answered, with the girls nodding at his sides.

Kanako was stunned that they knew a jutsu that most didn't learn until they made chunin.

"Well that's very impressive, why don't we introduce ourselves, for my benefit since I don't really know you. You know, likes dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, that sorta stuff." Kanako suggested.

The three nodded as they sat down on the steps and looked at Kanako across from them. They took this opportunity to look her over.

Kanako had stylishly messy silver hair. Her bust looked to be a high DD-cup/Low F-cup, once again leading credence to the theory of the more chakra a kunoichi has the larger her breasts will be. She looked to be about 5'7 in height and had a slim waist and wide hips with a shapely rear and well sculpted thighs. She looked to be around 24.

She wore a tight short-sleeved mesh shirt with her jonin flak jacket over it which was customized so that it was much less bulky around the midsection, it was modified with seals to make sure it had just as much protection as the traditional vests while giving more room for her large breasts, The zipper only went to the top of her midsection**.** Underneath that she wore some sort of black tube top that covered the underside of her breasts while the mesh covered the upper portion, though the skin was still visible through the mesh. On her lower half she wore tight black Anbu pants that tucked into her sandals and were wrapped with tape. On her hands she wore fingerless gloves with metal plating on the back.

Kanako took an orange book out of her hip pouch. She opened it and began reading with apparent rapt attention.**(As opposed to Kakashi seeming to barely pay attention to it, she is reading with her eyes wide open and alert, which is how I plan her personality to be, she's not as lazy as Kakashi)**

"So I'll go first. I am Hatake Kanako, as for my likes and dislikes I don't wanna talk about them, dreams for the future? Haven't really thought about it. As for hobbies...I have lots of hobbies." She said, never letting her eyes stray from their rapt attention to the book. If she had looked up she would see three genin sweat drop.

"Okay, you next Sayuri-chan." Kanako commanded, pointing a finger at Sayuri.

"Ok My names Uchiha Sayuri and I like my friends and family and training. I dislike my teme of a brother, most of the people that my clan used to consist of. I also dislike fangirls, as well as perverts. My hobbies are training, learning fire jutsu, and spending time with my friends and family. My dream for the future is to be a kunoichi as strong as my mother and ...something I'll keep to myself for now." Sayuri said with a blush as she glanced at Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

"Just curious, which brother do you mean?" Kanako asked in genuine curiosity, sure Itachi killed the whole clan, but he wasn't exactly a bastard.

"Sasuke-teme of course, Itachi's just a dumbass with a high inteligence, nothing to hate there." Sayuri stated simply.

"Ok Next up is Yakumo-chan." Kanako said as she pointed to Yakumo.

"My name is Kurama Yakumo and I like my friends and family, as well as genjutsu, and training. I dislike fangirls, men who leer at me because of my breasts, and perverts, as well as those who discount genjutsu. My hobbies include spending time with my friends and family, as well as making genjutsu's, and reading. My dreams for the future are to become the next genjutsu mistress on the level of Koharu-obaa, and ...something I'll keep to myself for now as well." She finished, copying Sayuri's actions at the end.

"Alright and finally Naruto-kun." Kanako said.

"Alright my name is Senju Naruto, I like my precious people, my summons, and all the ninja arts as well as training and helping people. I dislike Sasuke-teme, and most of the Uchiha before the massacre, I also dislike people who tell people who believe power is everything, as well as perverts. My hobbies are creating jutsu, learning new things, and helping others accomplish their dreams, like Yakumo-chan, I'm glad I found her before those dumbasses screwed up her life!" He growled gaining snickers from the girls while Kanako was confused.

"What dumbasses? How were they going to mess up her life?" Kanako questioned.

"Oh Hokage-jiji and Kurenai, they were going to seal away her Ido demon in a way that would be harmful to her." Naruto stated, ignoring the stunned look on Kanako's face.

_'Kid must have balls of steel, and maybe a dick of steel too? He is good looking for his age too-wait bad Kanako, no perving on your genin!' _She mentally berated herself.

"Anyways, my dreams for the future are to restore my clans and to become Hokage so I can protect the village like my father and grandfather did!" He declared with conviction, meanwhile Sayuri and Yakumo blushed when he mentioned restoring his clan.

"Clans? What about your father protecting the village?" Kanako asked, she knew the kid was familiar besides the fact she protected him when he was really young, it was bothering the hell out of her, did she know his parents?

"I'll tell you after we pass the real genin test tomorrow." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"So you figured out there was another test? Ok meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 6:00 AM, and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke, team 7 dismissed!" She declared.

**Chapter End!**

**AN/ Okay so obviously I did not get to genin test this time but looks like it will definitely be next chapter, as well as see what happened when Mizuki tried to steal 'the forbidden scroll'.**

**I am obviously still wanting opinions on the OC from a Kiri clan **

**until then **

**NaruRikudo OUT!**


	4. Scroll, Test, Ritual

**Naruto: Rise of Uchiha-Senju Naruto!**

**Chapter 4: Forbidden Scroll?, Genin Test, and Kanako's Ghosts: Ritual of Blood!**

**AN/ NaruRikudo back again, so here it is the chapter with the real genin test, but first, I will give a flashback of what happened with the forbidden scroll incident, and also Sayuri and Yakumo becoming Naruto's girlfriends. If there is enough time in the end I will do the beginning of the wave mission.**

**So that is all the notes for now.**

**Oh it's time, it's time, It' .Time!**

Normal speech: "what"

Extremely loud group/single person shouting/screeching, aka banshee's of the pink variety: "**What!**"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context:_ 'what'_

Letter/Book/Written text: '_What'_

Demon/Summon speech: **"what"**

Demon/Summon thoughts: **_'what'_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, if I did Kakashi would put a shock collar on Sakura to minimize her screeching.

**Chapter 4: Forbidden Scroll?, Genin Test, and Kanako's Ghosts: Ritual of Blood!**

**-Senju Compound, After Team Meeting-**

Naruto, Sayuri, and Yakumo were in his room snuggled together. Naruto was in the middle with both girls having their heads on his chest and an arm across his waist. Naruto had an arm around both girls shoulders

"Well girls looks like tomorrow we become genin." Naruto stated in a happy tone of voice

"What do you mean Naru-kun? You speak as if it's already over, do you know something we don't" Yakumo asked in curiosity.

"Why yes I do, I know what the test is." Naruto replied, gaining shocked looks from the girls.

"But how?" Sayuri asked.

"Because it's a test passed down all the way from Tobi-jiji, it's called the bell test, he invented it and gave it to Baa-chan and Hokage-jiji with their teammate Homura. Then Hokage-jiji gave it to his team, the Sannin Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade. Then Jiraiya gave it to his team, My Kaa-san, Tou-san, and their teammate Higourashi Kota. Then Tou-san gave it to his team, Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, and finally Kanako-sensei. They were all team 7, Kanako will not break the tradition, so our test is the bell test." Naruto deduced.

"Cool, so what's the test about?" Yakumo asked.

"Simple, she already initiated the first part, she tells us to be there at 6:00 AM, she'll arrive at 9:00 AM, she told us to skip breakfast, we'll have to fight her with no energy, this is all the set up for the real test, to make it that much harder to see it." Naruto explained.

"So what's the next phase of the test?" Sayuri asked.

"It's simple, she reveals the 'test' which is to get a bell and you pass, but to do that you have to beat her, plus there's only two bells so one will go back to the academy." Naruto told them.

"Wait, I've never heard of any three man squad, plus regular genin couldn't get a bell on their own, maybe you could, or me and Sayuri together, but average genin couldn't" Yakumo pointed out.

"Exactly, which is what the true test is, whether you can put the needs of the individual and work together for the good of the mission, in other words, teamwork, and since we would never let some stupid bell come between us this test is in the bag." Naruto concluded with a smile at the girls.

They both hugged him a little tighter before speaking at the same time.

"Got that right Naru-kun!" They said as they both leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto smiled at his two, now girlfriends. He grinned as he remembered how it had happened.

**_-Flashback, Day of Graduation-_**

Naruto was just about to continue with the others to go home and celebrate when he heard his name being called. He looked back and saw Mizuki and instantly knew this would be trouble.

"Hey there Naruto. Since you did so well I'm going to tell you a secret, it's a test only for the rookie of the year, if you can sneak into the Hokage tower and steal the forbidden scroll then learn a jutsu from it you can pick your team and sensei, alls you got to do is take it and meet me by a shack in the forest behind training ground 14, So what do you say?" Mizuki asked, Naruto was having to resist the urge to face palm at this man's stupidity to think this would work.

"Sure I'll get right on it Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he shunshined away.

**-Hokage's Office-**

Naruto appeared in front of the Hokage with a strange gleam in his eyes. Sarutobi sighed as he realized this was going to be trouble.

"Ok what is it and who are you messing with now?" He asked in a resigned tone.

"Oh not much, just need to borrow the fake forbidden scroll to catch a traitor, Mizuki tried tricking me into thinking it was some test for the rookie of the year, might have worked on Sasuke but not me.

Anyways, I'm going to play along until I can get him in tsukuyomi and interrogate him, lets make this little game more interesting and have you gather a bunch of shinobi, low jonin and mostly chunin, and tell them to search for Senju Naruto because he stole the Senju clans forbidden scroll of seals, it should show you which ones are competent when you see if any of them realize that it wasn't stealing." Naruto suggested with a grin

"Very well now take the blasted thing and get moving!" Sarutobi ordered.

Naruto quickly complied as he left to head to the clearing. He waited there for the idiot to arrive and time slid by until finally two hours had passed, then finally bushes began rustling and he prepared to attack until he saw who it was.

"Awe fuck Iruka-sensei what the hell are you doing here?" He asked in exasperation.

"What am I doing? Trying to find you, do you have any idea how much trouble you're in? What possessed you to steal the villages forbidden scroll?" Iruka asked.

Naruto knew he didn't have time for this so he decided to sum it up without giving any info away incase Mizuki arrived during his explanation.

"I figured I'd learn some stuff from MY CLANS forbidden scroll, or have you forgotten this is a Senju artifact and therefore as the Senju heir it is MINE." Naruto spoke with a slightly irritated voice.

This caused Iruka to pause. He like most people had forgotten the scroll wasn't the villages but rather the founding clans scroll.

"Oh uh, I um." Iruka was stumbling for a way to respond.

It was then Naruto heard the whistling of projectiles. He saw them moving towards them. He drew some shuriken and threw them to deflect the weapons.

He saw Mizuki smirking on a branch in front of them. Naruto hid his slightly sadistic smile well in the collar of his shirt.

"Good job Naruto you pass the test now give me the scroll and we'll go back to tell the Hokage what team you want." Mizuki said in what he seemed to think was a convincing tone.

Naruto ignored Iruka's shouting not to listen and to run and instead smiled before tossing the scroll into the center of the clearing. Iruka was going to make to grab it but h held out an arm keeping him back.

"Go ahead and let him have it-" Naruto began.

Mizuki smirked as he dashed in and grabbed the scroll and was about to leave, then Naruto spoke once more.

"- I just wish I could see his face when he gets to whoever he's taking it for, and they kill him for bringing a fake forbidden scroll!" Naruto finished with a smirk. Iruka saw he wasn't bluffing and gave a sigh of relief. Mizuki however was seething, while also afraid of what could have happened if he had just taken off to give this to Orochimaru.

"Where is the real scroll brat, tell me and I'll tell you a secret everyone's kept from you your entire life!" Mizuki coaxed.

"I'll tell you, but it won't help you get it, it's behind the walls of the Senju compound where it belongs safe and sound, as it has been for 7 years since my Baa-chan found me, the REAL Raijin no Ken is there as well." He told the two chunin, getting shock from both.

"Oh yeah I know, I find it hilarious that idiot Aoi is out there spouting how he is unbeatable with the Raijin and meanwhile has no idea it's a fake who's power is paltry in comparison to the real one." Naruto chuckled.

"As for the secret, if it was Kyuubi I've known since I was 6. Now would you like to know why I agreed to come out here just to deliver a fake, if I could have just apprehended you in the village?" Naruto asked as he gained a wicked smile.

"I'll tell you why, because here I can use techniques I couldn't there." Naruto said as he flashed through a set of hand seals, ending on 'tiger'

"** Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō!**"(1) Naruto cried as wood sprouted from the ground and ensnared Mizuki so only his head showed.

"Like it, it is one of the many Mokuton jutsu in the scroll, now that I have you still, answer truthfully and completely or I will torture you." Naruto told Mizuki.

"Who were you going to take the scroll to?" Naruto asked pointedly, Mizuki kept quiet so Naruto sighed.

"Dammit didn't want to have to use this again unless it was a very desperate circumstance, but I suppose this could be if we don't know who you were working for, it could come back to bite us later." Naruto reasoned.

"What are you talking about demon brat? You're acting as if I'm just going to tell you what you want to know." Mizuki sneered.

"Oh but you are!" Naruto said with a grin. With that his sharingan activated, and then shifted into his mothers EMS.

"Your mind is mine now! **Kotoamatsukami!**" He called softly.

"You want to tell me everything, who you were working for, why they wanted it, what they promised you, anything you know about them." Naruto commanded. With that he let the genjutsu fade and created a clone to take Mizuki to the Hokage and tell him everything it learned, as well as listen to Mizuki.

Turning to Iruka he spoke.

"Ok my clone will answer any questions after it's learned all Mizuki knows, but I have to get back home because my family might be worried." Naruto said. He shunshined away before Iruka could make any objections.

**-Senju Compound-**

Naruto appeared in the center of the main house of the Senju compound. No sooner than he appeared than was he slammed into by two blurs of brown and black, he barely stayed standing.

He was half expecting enemy ninja but was surprised when his attackers turned out to be Sayuri and Yakumo who were clinging to him tightly.

"Um hey girls, how's it going?" Naruto asked innocently.

"How's it going? You disappear for hours and we have no idea where you are, and you ask how it's going?" Sayuri asked in fury. Naruto felt his chest getting wet and realized the girls were crying.

He immediately felt bad for worrying them and immediately held them close and started trying to soothe them.

"It's ok, nothing happened, I'm fine see?" He said, trying to get them to calm. It seemed to work and they pulled out of the hug slightly so they could look at him.

"No it's not ok, what if something had happened and we never got the chance to tell you, t-to tell you..." Yakumo trailed off as she suddenly got worried and looked down. Sayuri did as well as they were both trying to pluck up the courage to tell him how they felt.

"To tell me what you guys? Come on you can tell me anything." Naruto urged.

Sayuri looked up at him as did Yakumo, they nodded to each other and then suddenly Sayuri lurched forward and smashed her lips against his. Her lips moved against his own as he was too shocked to return or reject the action.

Naruto was shocked when Sayuri kissed him but relaxed into it after a bit. after a good 30 seconds Sayuri pulled away. Before he could ask any questions Yakumo replaced her by slamming her lips against his and repeating Sayuri's actions.

Once she pulled away both girls backed away and looked at the blonde who seemed to be having a mental overload.

"I think we broke him Yuri-chan." Yakumo said to the ravenette.

"Yep I think we did Yaku-chan." Sayuri replied with a small smile as they watched the blonde fall backwards onto a conveniently placed couch.

Seeing this the girls sat down on either side of him and wrapped their arms around an arm each.

At this point Naruto seemed to come back to reality. Shaking his head he looked at the two beauties over.

"Well I must admit I'm surprised you showed your feelings in such a forward manner." Naruto said, getting surprise from the two.

"You mean you knew already?" Sayuri asked in shock, which then turned to fury as she bopped him on the head.

"Why didn't you say something asshole!" She fumed. Absently rubbing his head Naruto responded

"Well I wanted to let you tell me on your own terms, I also needed to wait till we became genin." Naruto replied. The last bit gained him confused looks from the two girls which he frankly found to be adorable. he gently took hold of their chins and tilted their faces to look up at him.

"I had to wait to ask you to be my girlfriends till I was the Senju heir in public." He explained.

"So, will you two be my girlfriends? And can I assume from the lack of hostility towards each other you two know about the CRA?" He asked with a warm smile.

The girls were left gobsmacked. He knew the entire time?

"You already knew about the CRA, and us liking you?" Yakumo asked.

"Yes, I've said it before, I have studied clan and village laws extensively, and considering Hashirama-oji wrote it I should know what it is, I'm of the opinion he was a closet pervert. As for knowing you liked me, that had to be pointed out by Baa-chan, followed by a thorough explanation on how to read women." Naruto told them, chuckling at the end.

"Now you two didn't answer my question, will you Yuri-chan, and you Yaku-chan, give me the honor of being my girlfriends?" Naruto asked with a tone and gaze that conveyed warmth and love in them.

The girls were stunned at the question, expecting it to take more to get him to ask, but they reacted quickly to the question by taking turns to kiss him silly, this time adding a bit of tongue into it, conveying all their joy and love at being asked.

Naruto was surprised by the strong reaction, and realized they must feel allot more strongly than he thought they did.

As soon as Yakumo pulled away from the searing kiss, having gone second. The three were panting and Naruto looked at them in surprise at their boldness.

"So is that a yes?" He asked. Hey, he had to be sure!

"Yes it is Naru-kun, you don't know how long we've wanted to hear you ask us that." Sayuri answered with a giddy voice, Yakumo nodded in agreement next to her.

They lapsed into a comfortable talk for the next 10 minutes, simply talking about the hours he had been gone. Then a question popped into Naruto's head as he realized something from their kisses.

"Hey, how'd you guys get so good at kissing?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

The girls looked at each other and blushed, but then got coy smiles as they found a way to tease him, of course they used the truth to do it.

"Oh so you noticed that huh, well we've been practicing with each other." Sayuri said while they turned their gazes to see his reaction.

Naruto, being a normal hot-blooded teenage boy, did what anyone would do in this situation. He passed out while getting a slight nosebleed.

**-Flashback End-**

Naruto smiled as he saw the girls had fallen asleep. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of their hair, before he followed suit and fall asleep after using kawarimi to switch them with the covers.

**-Next Day, Training Ground 7-**

The trio arrived in the training ground via shunshin and looked around. It was just as Naruto remembered it from when he practiced jutsu here, he even saw the rock by the stream with the hole in it from when he perfected byakurai.

It was currently 9:00 AM, and as he predicted Kanako wasn't there yet. Naruto turned to his girlfriends and gave them an 'I told you so' look.

"Ok guys, remember the plan." He told them. The two nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"Are you sure Naru-kun, I know you're strong but taking a jonin?" Sayuri questioned.

"Don't worry Yuri-chan, I may lack experience but I am going to count on the fact that she knows little about me, while I know quite a bit about her, add on the fact she's likely to underestimate me? Then it's way easier." He explained confidently.

"Ok, but we'll jump in if necessary." Sayuri replied determinedly. Naruto knew there would be no budging as he saw Yakumo had the same look, so he just nodded.

They turned as they heard a puffing sound and there was Kanako crouched on one of the training posts, with her orange book as usual.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I just got lost on the road of life." She said with her eyes curved in a U-shape will her lips were twisted in a sheepish grin.

Kanako had been expecting to get a furious response, so she was surprised when she was met by laughter from Naruto, and giggles from the girls.

"Uh, something funny?" She asked, very confused. It was at this point Naruto took note of how melodic her voice was, it was nice, it was similar to the angelic voices of Sayuri and Yakumo, yet all her own, just like them.

"Yeah, kind of, see we expected you'd be late so we got here 3 hours late, we've only been waiting 5 minutes." Naruto answered.

Kanako was stunned, none of the teams before them had caught on to the fact she would be late before now. She mentally prepared for a greater challenge this time, but not too great, she was a jonin after all. What's the worst that they could do? Later she would look back on this and grimace at _exactly _what they could do.

"Ok, so I'll explain the test. You see this test has a 66.66% failure rate." She explained as she pulled a couple bells out of her pocket. Naruto and the others mentally grinned at this.

"You'll have until noon to get one of these bells, and if you don't get one you fail and will get sent back to the academy." She explained with another eye smile as she smiled serenely at them. Naruto faked confusion and shock.

"What! But there's only two bells there, that means one of us automatically fails!" He exclaimed in an 'upset' tone.

Kanako simply nodded as she placed a clock on the center post.

"Come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get a bell." She told them. Naruto internally told her she would regret those words.

"Ok, GO!" She told them. Sayuri and Yakumo disappeared, shocking her with their speed. She looked at Naruto who just stood there grinning at her and she wondered what he was doing.

"You know you're not hiding very well." She commented as she pulled out her book began to read. She was slightly unnerved when all he did was grin wider.

She saw a seal glow on his arm and saw the kanji for '3'. She wondered what it was until she heard a hiss and wind seemed o blast outwards from him. Her eyes widened as she'd seen something similar when she saw her sensei get ready to go all out once.

_'There's no way those are what I think they are' _She thought.

"Shinobi battle tactics lesson number one: Taijutsu!" He said with an eye smile of his own. The next thing she knew, he was in front of her and his fist headed for her face.

She unconsciously channeled chakra to her eyes to activate the powers of the dojutsu within. Over the years she developed a method to achieve a 'pseudo-deactivated' state by cutting every bit of chakra that gave the abilities of prediction and slowing down movements so she could live normally as possible, and then eventually she, with the help of Jiraiya-sama, made a seal to do it automatically when activated.\

She saw the blow coming and ducked underneath if only just barely. She proceeded to deliver a blow to Naruto's sternum that sent him skidding back. He stopped himself with chakra.

She immediately charged at him to try and knock him out early. She was shocked to see him slip into a _very_ familiar taijutsu stance most puzzling was he never lost his smile.

"The interceptor fist won't work very well without the sharingan." She exclaimed as she raced towards him at the same speeds he had used, low to mid chunin.

Naruto's smile simply grew.

"Then guess I have to activate it then." He replied, gaining at first a look of confusion, which quickly turned to shock as he activated his three tomoe sharingan.

With that he spun around the kick she had aimed at him and spun, trying to deliver a kick of his own to the back of her skull. His foot connected and her body flew forward into a tree where it puffed into smoke to reveal a log that had just burst into splinters.

He wasn't surprised, he knew she substituted, his eyes saw it all.

Naruto jumped into the air just as Kanako's hands were about to ensnare him. Seeing her plan fail she emerged from the ground completely and looked towards the sky where he was.

She saw Naruto flashing through hand seals, and she recognized them.

_'Impossible! Genin can't use elemental jutsu, takes too much chakra, especially of that level!' _She thought. She was proven wrong a few seconds later

"Shinobi battle tactics lesson number two: Ninjutsu!" He exclaimed as he finished the seals.

"** Raiton: Gian!**" He shouted as he launched a thunderbolt at her.

Kanako barely snapped out of her shock soon enough to perform the kawarimi once more.

This time she chose to retreat and take stock of the situation better. Kanako had been shocked by the skill level of the blonde genin, she now understood why he was rookie of the year. He was obviously above genin level, and based on what she had seen he might even be at the level she was at his age, although she had been at that level before she received her sharingan eyes, it is completely possible he was too, he just chose to use it at that moment.

The bottom line was she would NOT underestimate him again. So she decided to go test the other two. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't sensed them as she would expect to be able to with most genin. With that she realized it was very possible that they too were above genin level, normally she wouldn't consider this but Naruto had put her on edge.

So she began making her way around to find the other two, now that she actually concentrated on it she found them easy enough by using some chakra to enhance her senses.

**-With Yakumo and Sayuri-**

Yakumo and Sayuri were hiding in a particularly high treetop about 20 meters from the clearing. They watched on as their boyfriend fought their sensei. They could tell that he wasn't going full force, but neither was their sensei, especially their sensei.

Though they figured at first it was because she didn't want to overwhelm Naruto completely, by the end it was because she was too shaken up to react as she would if she were actually on a mission, the funny thing is most ninja get more surprised by an ally be stronger than expected than when an enemy is.

"Man you can tell how shocked Naru-kun has her, it's pretty funny to see such a powerful kunoichi get shook up by a genin." Sayuri giggled.

"Yeah but she isn't taking this seriously, that's why she's surprised, I bet she intended to read her book during the fight, had she taken it serious from the start Naru-kun would be in a bit more trouble, you forget she is an S-ranked Kunoichi." Yakumo put in, causing Sayuri's amusement to drop slightly.

"Speaking of said book, did you recognize it?" Sayuri asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yep, that can only mean one thing..." Yakumo replied.

"Closet perv." They deadpanned at the exact same time.

It was then a voice spoke from behind them.

"I will have you know Icha Icha has a fantastic plot to go with the erotic scenes." The voice of their sensei spoke from behind them.

Before they could react they felt the world shift and realized they were being placed into a genjutsu.

Before anything else happened they disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin?" Kanako said as she realized what just happened.

Before she could go search for the original she dodged her head to the side, just in time to avoid Naruto's foot sailed past her head. She grabbed onto it and swung him around, throwing him at the side of another tree.

Naruto flipped around and planted his feet on the trunk and pushed off, rocketing back towards her. She ducked under his punch, but didn't see the true intent because as soon as he sailed over her head, he twisted and grabbed the back of her flak jacket and tossed her as hard as he could in the direction he had been going.

Kanako found herself flying towards the ground in a small clearing . She quickly positioned herself so she landed - skidding across the ground - like a cat.

She looked up and saw four Naruto's on a tree branch on the other side of the clearing.

"We never got to finish lesson two." The original said with a grin.

_'Oh this cannot be good' _Kanako wearily thought, and proven correct as all four Naruto's went through a different set of hand seals. She recognized all of them. Once again she found herself shocked, having promised herself she wouldn't be surprised or caught off guard by anything he did, but she couldn't help it here.

_'Oh come on! He can use four elements!' _She thought, inside she was crying anime tears.

"** Suiton: Mizurappa!**"(2) The original cried as he spat out a large water wave that shot towards Kanako.

"** Raiton: Kangekiha!**"(3) The first clone yelled as he used both hands to expel a wave of electricity into the water, making it electrified.

If that wasn't enough, the last two Naruto's announced their techniques.

"** Doton: Doryū Taiga!**"(4) The second clone exclaimed, causing a river of mud to be created and flow towards the jonin bombshell.

"** Katon: Hibashiri!**"(5) The final clone exclaimed as it fired stream of flames from its mouth that collided with the river of mud, igniting it and turning it molten.

Kanako now seeing the rivers of electrified water, and magma like mud

Off to the side she appeared in a tree just in time to see the two jutsu hit in a massive explosion of elements.

She then looked at the sky to see it was near noon, and decided that it was time to make her way back to the clearing.

**-Main Clearing-**

As soon as Kanako landed in the clearing she sensed someone behind her. Before she could turn she heard Naruto's voice again.

"Shinobi battle tactics lesson number three: Genjutsu." He said softly.

She turned just in time to see him complete the final seal, with her sharingan active she thought she was safe, until he spoke again.

"The sharingan won't help, I designed this with the sharingan in mind." He said in the same subdued voice.

"** Magen:** **Yūrei no Hikiage!**"(6) He called softly with his sharingan active.

Naruto disappeared in a flock of ravens. Kanako became confused as she expected something to happen, she tried dispelling the genjutsu but it didn't work. Then she heard someone speak her name and her heart clenched as she hadn't heard that voice in 12 years.

"Kanako-chan" It said.

She turned and there in front of her was Uchiha Obito.

"Why Kanako-chan, why did you always turn me down. All I ever did was love you. I was always trying to catch up to you, always trying to impress you. But I was never good enough." He said in a sad tone. As he said it her heart kept clenching tighter and tighter in pain.

"Why couldn't you love me. Why did I have to die thinking you hated me." He asked in sorrow.

By now even though she knew it was a genjutsu Kanako had collapsed to her knees and was sobbing as she looked at Obito.

Despite how she acted she did love him, she'd admired how he had gone so far even without the sharingan, and continued to try even without the natural talent she had, how he made her laugh(on the inside of course) with his goofy attitude. But she was too afraid to open her heart she didn't want to feel the pain of losing someone again. She always rationalized that eventually she could do it, that someday they could be together. That was how she coped.

That all shattered when he took the blade for her, having seen the enemy she couldn't after she'd been blinded. From what she had been told he fought off several higher ranked shinobi as he protected her in her agonized and disoriented state after the flash bomb went off.

She'd never got to tell him how much he meant to her. She never got to tell him how much she'd miss his goofy smile, and that hurt her, it broke her. For months after his death she'd been like a machine, until her best friend helped her out of the darkness, and become her world.

Almost as if summoned by her thoughts, the person she'd thought of appeared in front of her beside Obito. Rin.

"How could you Kanako! How could you kill me. I helped you get over Obito. I was the one to hold you while you cried. I stayed with you at night because you couldn't sleep alone without the nightmares coming." Rin said in an accusing voice.

"And when you needed me to be something more, I did. I loved you, and you killed me. Of course that's just the first time you did it with your own hands isn't it? Your father, Obito, Minato-sensei, everyone you ever cared about died." Rin said in the same accusing voice.

By now Kanako couldn't even look at them and her breath came in gasps. It felt like someone had stabbed a white hot kunai into her heart as well as her stomach.

It was true, she'd loved her Tou-san and he killed himself. Obito sacrificed himself for her. Rin was killed because of a stupid mistake she'd made that allowed the person it was meant for to do a kawarimi with Rin. Minato-sensei had died sacrificing his life to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto.

Finally she collapsed from the mental exhaustion of her anguish and blacked out.

Back in the real world, Naruto stared guiltily at his sensei as she collapsed with tears streaming down her face.

Sayuri and Yakumo appeared by his sides and looked on sadly at the prone form of Kanako.

"Don't you think that was going a bit too far Naru-kun." Sayuri asked in a worried voice. Yakumo nodded beside her.

"I wish I could have used something else to do it but that was the only genjutsu that would work, and I haven't awakened my mangekyo so Tsukuyomi is out, and anything less and she could have broken it, I needed to knock her out so that I could get the bells, as well as check something out that I'm theorizing about." He explained in a remorseful voice.

He looked at the clock and saw that they still had over an hour left, he was glad he asked Yakumo had used her genjutsu to make Kanako think more time had passed than actually had.

Naruto walked over to Kanako and got down on his knees next to her as he turned her over so she was facing up. He then snatched the bells from her belt and tossed them to his girlfriends.

Then he flipped through some hand seals and his hands glowed with green chakra. Placing his hands over her head he waved them up and down and then proceeded to do it with the rest of her body.

He let the green chakra fade and nodded in satisfaction. After that he stood up then began pacing around with his chin in his hand in deep thought.

Meanwhile Yakumo and Sayuri were looking at him in confusion.

"Naru-kun, what did you find, and what's this theory you had?" Yakumo asked.

He looked over to them and nodded before speaking.

"Well first of it's no longer a theory it's fact. As for what I found, it has something to do with the ritual to become a half Uchiha. But this is different." He began.

"I began to suspect it as soon as I read the bingo book entry so I tried to remember it from when Kaa-san explained it. The ritual started with someone first taking a bit of pure Uchiha DNA and mixing it with the normal persons, then they used a jutsu to bind the two together and replace the persons DNA with that.

The method they usually used was blood, however there was a second method that could be used, to my knowledge it was the first attempt at the ritual and it was not attempted after." He told them, gaining curious expressions from them.

"With this method they took the _eyes_ of a pure blood Uchiha and transplanted them into a normal person Now the problem at first was that the eyes wouldn't deactivate and the person that the ritual was done on lost chakra much faster during use of the sharingan, the reason was that their body wasn't made for the sharingan, plus there weren't enough sharingan to do it this way. So they made a second part and that was the combining of DNA, which shifted the person's body to that of one built to use the sharingan.

This allowed the person to now activate and de-activate it at will like a normal Uchiha. Later they found they could use just the second step along with a direct transition of DNA to the eyes to get the results they wanted, and thus the Half-blood Uchiha were born." He said in a lecturing tone as if he were a teacher. It was Yakumo who realized the implication of his words.

"*gasp* When Rin transplanted the eyes it was the first step of the original ritual!" She exclaimed.

"Got it in one Yaku-chan." Naruto chuckled.

"But wait, what about the chakra draining and all that?" Asked Sayuri.

"That's the amazing thing, Rin accidently began the second part bust never finished." He said

"You see she unconciously mixed Obito's DNA in the eyes with some of Kanako's left over in the eye socket, and thus it made it so her body adapted to the drain. However that still left one thing unsure, you see the only way this could be possible is if Obito had pure-blood Uchiha in him. My theory is he is descended from Izuna-oji." Naruto explained, gaining shock from the girls.

"So now I am going to complete the ritual." He said as he took out a Kunai and created a gash in his arm.

Quickly he did the same for Kanako and then ran through some hand seals and touched her wound to his and his other hand began to glow green as he place it over their arms.

For a good fifteen minutes this continued, with Naruto seeming to get slightly more pale, but nothing to drastic. Unknown to the girls The jutsu was supplying a constant stream of his DNA via his blood to adapt Kanako's body, the only reason he wasn't dead was because he had Kyuubi replenishing it at only a slightly slower pace.

Finally he gave a sigh of relief as he took his hands away and then created a clone to dress her wound. He placed a couple fingertips on either side of her head and pulsed some chakra, causing the two seals he sensed during his diagnostic jutsu, to appear.

He then unsealed some ink and a brush from his wrist and began to write seal removals over them. Once he pulsed some chakra to it they glowed for a second before both appeared to burn away.

"There, that should be it." He said as he picked Kanako up and walked over to one of the posts where he placed her with her back resting against it.

He and the girls sat down in front of her as they then began to talk, waiting for her to wake.

"So, you think she's figured out who I am yet?" Naruto asked them in an amused tone.

"What do you mean Naru-kun?" Sayuri asked.

"I mean that I'm her sensei's son, I know she has been looking at me as if she's trying to remember me, like I look familiar." He explained.

"It's probably because you look so much like your father, if you had his eyes she'd probably have figured it out right away." Yakumo said.

"Yeah I guess so." Naruto replied.

After that they decided to begin training so as not to waste time while Kanako was asleep

Naruto was working on some of everything, mostly making sure his affinities were at the highest they could get, and equal to each other, if that was the case he would test to see if maybe he had a wind affinity, if he did it would be awesome, he practically drooled at the thought of how many theories he could prove right with it, but we'll get to that later.

Since Mikoto and Sayuri moved into the compound and added the Uchiha library they now had more fire jutsu and a little bit more lightning jutsu, which was his 'strongest' affinity. So he had to find another source for lightning jutsu.

Currently his arsenal included several jutsu of various ranks in all his affinities, although he hadn't delved too far into mokuton, he had yet to get into any of the big time jutsu like the ones that could put the beat down on bijuu.

Sayuri was working on advanced katon manipulation that her mother had given her to make her flames as hot as Mikoto did, which was so hot, they turned blue , it was how she got the nickname **Aoi honō no Oojo**(7). So far she had them to a whitish-orange color but any hotter and she lost control, thank kami for the kage bunshin, with it she'd create five bunshin and have them do it for her, practicing the exercise could be very dangerous.

Last but not least Yakumo was working on combining her elemental affinity with her realistic genjutsu, it would be a great combination, unable to tell what lightning bolt was real, or what water would drown you. Also she was toying with the idea Naruto gave her of combining them to try and create the **Ranton**, or Storm Release.

That's something else Naruto had been considering, he wasn't a genius for nothing. He had allot of theories, and one was on the _true_ Senju bloodline. You see he theorized that the Senju received the Rikudo Sennin's 'body'. When he thought about it, he concluded that this was the source of all body and elemental bloodlines, and they originated from the Senju's blood ritual, allowing them a watered down version of the true bloodline, which was the use of **Onmyōton**, a combination of **Yōton**, Yang Release, and **Inton**, Yin Release.

The Yin release created any form you could imagine, and was used for genjutsu and things like that using spiritual energy, and Yang used physical to breathe life into things. Naruto knew that all three were used subconsciously in the various ninja arts, however they were vastly important in using sub-elements, and other kekkei genkai.

For example every elemental kekkei genkai had to have the perfect mix of the two to allow mixing of the elements into the desired sub-element such as ice, lava, storm. Whereas body kekkei genkai like the **Shikotsumyaku **required a balance to allow the old bones to return to their normal form after the new ones were formed and expelled.

Naruto's theory was these had all developed from half-blood Senju's that had spread out after creation, because the Senju went through much more trial and error in the creation of their blood ritual than the Uchiha, therefore theoretically a pure blooded Senju _should _ be able to recreate any kekkei genkai given enough time, and of course there was the so called 'trigger' or 'threshold' that he was certain needed to be reached to allow this, and that was the mokuton.

You see mokuton was the only elemental transformation that used such a precise control of yin and yang, that it allowed you to create a _living _organism, if one could use this, they could get a feel for any type of combination of the yin and yang releases, with enough time, and with his ability to use so many shadow clones this was reduced to a non-issue.

So currently Naruto was considering trying to combine his elemental affinities to form their respective sub-elements. For fire and earth it was **Yōton**, or Lava release. For earth and water he already had wood release. For fire and water it would be **Fūton**, boil release. For lightning and water it would be Storm Release. He really wanted to try and combine lightning and earth for the **Jiton**, or Magnet Release. With it, he could replicate the Sandaime Kazekage's iron sand. 

The thing Naruto wanted to do the most is see if he had any sort of affinity towards wind, if so it opened a whole new range of possibilities for sub-elements.

Another theory he had was that theoretically, with the pure-blood Uchiha DNA and it being so much more potent than the regular, combined with the excellent yin-yang release ability of the pure-blood Senju, he could do what it was said no sharingan or Uchiha could accomplish, the capability of copying any jutsu Nin, Gen, or Tai, _including _bloodlines. This excited him to no end.

**-One Hour Later, Same Clearing-**

Three panting individuals stood in front of the post their sensei leaned against. They had spent an hour training and accomplished a fair amount in that time.

Naruto had proved that he had his elemental manipulation to the required level to suppress them all enough to see if he had a wind affinity.

Yakumo had made some progress with integration of her element into her genjutsu's, and Sayuri got her flames to a whitish-yellow color, meaning the next step was white, and from that blue.

Now the two girls were looking at their boyfriend who was glaring at the piece of chakra paper in his hand as if trying to _will_ it to show the results he wanted.

The girls found it pretty funny, but they didn't dare laugh, they knew how much he wanted an affinity for wind, with it he could do so much more than what he did now, like enhancing his flames or making veritable storms with elemental jutsu. Most of all make the last few sub-elements he wanted access to. Being the combination the combination of wind and water, **Hyōton**, or Ice Release. With wind and fire, **Shakuton**, or Scorch Release. One that he really wanted to discover the use of, was the combination of wind and earth, as nobody knew what it made, but he had his suspicions.

"Come on Naru-kun, if you don't do it then you won't know if you do or don't have it, better to _know _you don't and be dissapointed, than to _think_ you do and die because you didn't." Yakumo reasoned.

"Yeah you're right Yaku-chan." Naruto said in gratitude. With that he took a deep breath and channeled chakra into the paper.

The effects were instantaneous. The paper was instantly sliced into pieces. It was clear that now that the other affinities were suppressed he had a fairly strong affinity to wind, and as soon as he began to train it, it would grow and eventually be at the level of the other elements he currently had.

"**Yes**" He exclaimed. At the exact same time the bell went off to signal the end of the test.

The combined noise served to rouse Kanako from her sleep.

She immediately jumped to her feet and got into a defensive stance while looking around. Finally she relaxed her stance as her eyes landed on the others wh were standing in front of her. They took note that her eyes instead of having the sharingan in them, were different, they looked more similar to a regular Uchiha's.

"Wh-what happened? Last thing I remember was, Naruto putting me in a genjutsu, and then..." She trailed of as she realized what happened and she activated her sharingan and glared fiercely at Naruto.

"**You! How dare you!**" She screamed in rage. She looked like she may attack until Naruto spoke.

"I'm extremely sorry I used that genjutsu sensei, if I could have used any other one I would have, but I needed to ensure you couldn't break out and would be knocked unconscious. I needed to get the bells, and check something else, haven't you noticed it yet?" Naruto replied, causing her to stop, at first admitting that he was right about the part of a weaker genjutsu not working, and then confusion on what he meant about noticing 'it'.

"What do you mean? Noticing what?" She asked, now calming down slightly. As a result her sharingan deactivated subconsciously. She noticed the shift in perception and then it came to her, she had somehow subconsciously activated her sharingan!

_'But I've always had to activate it consciously, even with the seal, and I most certainly had to _de-_activate it consciously, so how?' _She asked in thought with a contemplative look on her face.

"I see you've realized what's different, I had to knock you out to make sure my theory was correct, and it was, so I fixed the problem.

"What was the problem?" Kanako asked, she had almost every medic Konoha ever had in hopes of figuring out why her sharingan wouldn't deactivate.

"The problem was that when your teammate did the transplant, she accidentally did the first stage to an ancient Uchiha blood ritual to turn a normal person into an Uchiha, but she never finished it because she had no idea that's what she was doing, she started into the second step but didn't finish, that's what caused you problems, so I completed the ritual." He explained. Wordlessly he unsealed a mirror and handed it to her so she could look into it and see her eyes.

Kanako took the mirror and stared into it. Looking back at her were a pair of big round onyx eyes. They were _her_ eyes, before Obito gave her his eyes.

"As you can see, those are _your_ eyes, the when the ritual finished it perfectly blended yours and Obito's DNA, along with the Uchiha DNA from me, to make you an official flesh and blood Uchiha." Naruto told her with a smile.

"And not just any Uchiha, a pure-blood, meaning you have the a much more potent sharingan, among other things." Naruto added as an afterthought.

"Well, I guess I should say thank you, but now I think we should get to the test, you did good to get the bells..." She began, Naruto began to grin, but not because of what she thought he was grinning about.

"But unfortunately you all fail, and I won't be sending you back to the academy but rather dropping you from the program." She finished in what she meant to be a harsh tone, but wasn't because a tiny bit of sadness trickled in, she really liked these three.

"Oh but we did pass, though it's a nice try on your part to try to deceive us, we saw through it at every turn, we ate breakfast, got her 3 hours after when you told us to, so we were well rested and nourished." Naruto told her.

"But you didn't get the true purpose, the purpose is-" She began, only to be interrupted.

"Is teamwork I know, you see _we_, unlike everyone else you've given the test to, never had a chance of _failing_" Naruto replied. This caused Kanako's eyes to widen in shock.

_'Wh-what? They never had a chance of failing, they knew the point was teamwork? Then why did he fight me alone?' _She thought, frantically searching for the answer.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I fought alone if I knew the test was teamwork, the answer is simple, The girls knew I wanted to, so they agreed to allow me to while secretly helping in subtle ways, like how Yakumo-chan used her genjutsu to make you think more time had passed than actually had, that was another part of the plan, I had to make you so rattled by my abilities you'd be susceptible to her extremely realistic genjutsu." Naruto explained.

"B-but you're talking as if you knew exactly what the test was." Kanako said in confusion.

"That's because I did." Naruto answered.

"But how?" She asked.

"Simple, this test runs in my family. My Jiji invented it and gave it to my Baa-chan's team which included Sandaime-jiji. Then he gave it to his team the Sannin, which included my cousin Tsunade. Then Jiraiya gave it to his team which included my Kaa-san and Tou-san, and finally my Tou-san gave it to _your _team, so there was no chance you'd use any other test." Naruto told her.

This time not only did Kanako's eyes widen, but her heart stopped for second. Then she really looked at him and suddenly had flashbacks of her sensei introducing a smiling black-haired beauty as his teammate, Uchiha Hitomi, and her laughing at a joke he made.

As if summoned by her thoughts, she saw the astral figures of those people appear next to the boy. Hitomi was on his right, and her Sensei on his left. They both put a hand on his shoulder before they smiled happily and seemed to merge into the boy.

"Y-you're Sensei's son?" She asked, just to make sure.

"Hai, he was kidnapped from my Baa-chan the day he was born, his true name, that which it is now in the most official and classified records, was _Senju_ Minato. The reason for the witch-hunt on Danzo 7 years ago was he was the one to have him kidnapped." Naruto explained.

"Now I think you have a meeting to get to with the other Jonin." Naruto suggested.

Kanako nodded as she had almost forgot that after all these revelations.

"So I guess we'll see you tomorrow, _Sensei_?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, meet me here tomorrow at 9:00 AM." Kanako told them before she shunshined away to the Hokage's office.

**-Hokage's Office-**

Kanako arrived in the Hokage's office in a swirl of leaves. She heard several of the other jonin trying to release a genjutsu at seeing her arrive on time.

"*Ahem* I think we can get on with the meeting now." The Hokage said, he knew Naruto was most likely the reason she was here on time. He also took note of her eye color.

_'Hmm, looks like he's helped another person out with a seemingly incurable problem, I wonder how Jiraiya will react when he finds out a mere genin, even if it's his godson, managed to break one of his seals.'_ The old kage thought.

"Ok report." He ordered the assembled Jonin.

So the jonin began to call the results with teams 1-6 failing, some were dropped from the program, others put on reserves, others still went back to the academy.

"Team 7, pass!" Kanako said in a happy tone. She was happy yes, but she was allot of other things as well.

"Huh?"

"What?"

Other exclamations of surprise were made as the jonin were shocked that Kanako had passed a team.

"**Quiet!** Now Kanako, could you explain further as to how Team 7 passed your test, I'm sure it's a story we'd all like to hear." Sarutobi ordered.

"Yes well to put it simply they passed for one simple reason, they never stood a chance of failing, it seems Senju Naruto recognized the initial signs of the test because his grandfather had created it, as soon as I told them that they shouldn't eat and that they should be there at 6:00 Am, he realized what it was, although I think he would have expected the test all the same because he told me how he knew the tests history." Kanako explained, getting some of the Jonin to be impressed with the boys deductive skills.

"On top of this, Naruto even created a battle plan before hand, he surprised me with his show of skill at the beginning by revealing he used gravity seals as well as knowing the Uchiha clan taijutsu the interceptor fist, although this was impressive it wasn't until he unveiled his third surprise he got me shaken up." Kanako continued. Now that had all the jonin curious, something managed to shake her up?

"I began to get shook up when he I commented the interceptor fist was not nearly as effective without the sharingan, at which point he replied 'then I better activate it' and proceeded to activate a fully mature sharingan." She said, getting shocked looks and some exclamations from the surrounding jonin.

"**Silence!** Now continue Kanako-chan." The Hokage ordered.

"Yes, well after that he showed the ability to use high ranked elemental jutsu. When I retreated to find his teammates and test their skills, he tracked me down and struck after I destroyed two kage bunshin his teammates made as a distraction, after this he managed to maneuver me into a clearing where he made three kage bunshin and showed he had the ability to use FOUR elements proficiently." Kanako said, and by now the jonin weren't bothering to be surprised.

"Anyways, I was understandably well shaken up at this point. At this time his teammate Kurama Yakumo took advantage of this and used a genjutsu to make me think it was later than it was, so I made my way back to the main clearing where Naruto immediately arrived, before I knew it he activated a genjutsu specifically designed so not even a sharingan could break it. Due to the plethora of surprises he was able to successfully capture me in it and use it to knock me out." Kanako explained.

"That's how they passed." She finished. By now the rest of the jonin were jealous she got such a student.

"Ok Now let's continue."

"Team 8 pass, they showed good teamwork and exceptional tracking skills." Kurenai announced.

"Team 10 pass, they showed good use of clan techniques, and teamwork is a given because of who their parents were." Asuma reported.

"Team 11, pass barely." Genma called in a tired voice, dealing with the banshee, the emo, and the albino, or as he dubbed them with their 'affectionate' nicknames, 'Broody and The Beast, and Casper', was to paraphrase a certain clan, troublesome.

"Very good, you're all dismissed!" Hiruzen told them.

Kanako immediately shunshined away.\

**-With Kanako, Memorial Stone-**

Kanako stared at the names on the stone, five in particular. One was her father. Two were her former crush and former lover. The final two were her Sensei and his (apparently) wife.

She stared for a half minute before she started to lose it.

"It may have been a genjutsu but they were right. Everyone I care about dies! It's all my fault. When Tou-san failed that mission I couldn't understand, I treated him just like everyone else did, and then he killed himself because of it! Obito-kun took a sword for me after fighting off several enemies, and even gave me his eyes. Rin-chan died because I couldn't stop my attack in time. Minato sensei died because I was too weak to help!" She exclaimed in sorrow as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I thought I'd find you here." Naruto's voice spoke from behind her. She turned around and saw him there. He was staring at her sadly, he knew this was partially his fault because of the genjutsu.

"You're wrong you know, it's not your fault they died." He told her.

Kanako was just glad someone was there. She launched herself at him and huddled over, sobbing onto his shoulder as the tears flowed freely now.

"B-but I killed Rin, and my actions or inactions lead to the others deaths." She sobbed.

"No they didn't, Obito, your Tou-san, they _chose _to die, for _you_ so you could live for them, and live life to the fullest. Rin was killed by the enemy. My mother and father chose to die to save me and you and all the other people in the village." He said softly, stroking her back to comfort her.

"I say you should live as much as you can to honor them, instead of constantly coming here to mourn them you should spend your time cherishing the new friends and precious people you have, spending your time with them, instead of staring at names on a rock." He told her.

Kanako by now was simply sniffling. A few minutes later she had calmed down with only a few sniffles. Finally she stood up and let go of him. Her eyes were puffy and there were tear stains on her face but she was smiling slightly.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, I'll see you and your teammates bright and early at 9:00AM on the dot." She said before she turned and walked away.

Naruto smiled after her before he shunshined back to the compound.

**Chapter End**

**AN/ Ok Chapter 4 done, didn't get to wave but that's definitely next chapter, there will be a slight time skip, about four months. **

**So here it comes, next chapter is the beginning of Wave Arc.**

**Zabuza and Haku, They will live, and both will be male, I do this for the simple reason I want to make a side Arc after Wave. Naruto and his team will be going to Kiri to help end the war.**

**I know this has been done, but it's how I am going to give him a start on a few of the bloodline elements like Yōton, Futton, and Hyōton.**

**That's all for now folks, **

**NaruRikudo OUT!**


	5. C-Rank, Departure, Demon

**Naruto: Rise of Uchiha-Senju Naruto**

**Chapter 5: First C-rank, Departure for Wave, and Demon of the Mist!**

**AN/ Yo, another chapter posted at the same time of NRUSN, I hope you've been enjoying it because I'll have you know I've somehow moved heaven and earth, and gotten to this chapter, in a mere two and a half weeks since I began it. **

**So this chapter will have Team 7 getting their first C-rank mission, and maybe a slight view into what they've been doing over the past couple months as far as training. Then we'll have them leave for wave. Also Naruto will make an side trip on the way there, but what he's doing won't be revealed till later, if you don't figure it out right away then there will be more small hints to go with it along with the ones I already dropped.**

**At the end of the chapter I would like opinions on the story you'd like to see next the most, I'll give you a summary to get a feel for them.**

Normal speech: "what"

Extremely loud group/single person shouting/screeching, aka banshee's of the pink variety: "**What**!"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context:_ 'what'_

Letter/Book/Written text: '_What'_

Demon/Summon speech: **"what"**

Demon/Summon thoughts: **_'what'_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, If I did, Everyone would point out Sasuke's duck-ass hairdo.

**Chapter 5: First C-rank, Departure for Wave, and Demon of the Mist!**

**-Four Months Later, Training Ground 7-**

"**Fūton: Renkūdan!**"(1) A voice shouted as a large bullet of air sailed over the river and smashed into a tree, blasting through it an ten more behind it.

In front of the river stood a person wearing a pitch black high collared sleeveless cloak with blood red flames around the bottom edge. On the back Between his shoulder blades and about a foot wide was a silver Senju clan crest, and in red surrounding it was the kanji for all five elements in red circles with the kanji in silver, arranged in a perfect formation like when they were placed in the elemental circle, with the Senju crest being the center. Going down the back underneath these was the kanji for 'Senju'.

Naruto panted as he looked at the destruction caused by the high ranking wind jutsu.

Normally you wouldn't get that kind of damage from the B-rank technique unless you pumped a whole bunch more chakra into it than necessary, it showed that he had gotten his wind affinity up to the standard of his other four, in other words, nearly unparalleled. With that he was finally ready to try the next step, trying sub-elements.

It had been four months since the beginning of his ninja career, and he had been training in several things, this was just the most important personally to him. His Sensei and Baa-chan, along with Mikoto-chan forced him to focus on other things as well.

So for the past few months Team 7 had fell into a routine, they would first meet, then go get a D-rank mission. Then after it was done they would train for the rest of the day till it was almost dark out.

In the time Naruto had been working on several jutsu for each element, as well as several of his grandfathers personal techniques. He'd also upped his fuinjutsu to the point he was almost into the upper expert level. His speed improved further so now without any resistance/gravity seals he was at high chunin to low jonin level speed without using chakra in his limbs, if he did he could go at mid-jonin.

As far as other skills he'd messed around with yin and yang releases, and was delighted to find proof that instinctual manipulation of it was indeed the Senju bloodline, he had proven this after he told Kanako his theory and she introduced him to an Anbu named Tenzo who could use mokuton because he was one of Orochimaru's experiments. He had performed a couple mokuton techniques Naruto didn't know while Naruto used the sharingan to copy them, his theory was proven correct when he could copy them flawlessly.

He'd also gone more in depth with kenjutsu and found a style that worked for him, and with him using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu the muscle memory transferred to him. He had mastered most of the basic kata, and at least began the advanced form, all in all he was probably low to mid chunin in kenjutsu.

Yakumo had managed to integrate her fire affinity into her genjutsu by making 'demons' in the illusions, that would then mold fire chakra and create actual fireballs to fire at the opponent, among other things. She's also taken to kenjutsu, as she saw it as a useful skill to have. She preferred a standard katana with a two and a half foot blade, except hers was made of chakra metal.

Sayuri had managed to get her flames to being yellow-white, one step closer to her goal. She'd also taken up kenjutsu like Yakumo, only she used a chokuto as long as a regular two and a half foot katana, hers was also made of chakra metal , in combination with her flawless kawarimi abilities she was quite deadly even for a chunin.

"Very good Naruto, I've only heard of bijuu making a more powerful version of the wind bullet." Kanako said as she, Yakumo, and Sayuri walked up behind Naruto.

"Thanks Sensei." Naruto replied gratefully as he turned around to look at his team. He'd grown a little in the time they had been a team and was now standing at 5'4.

"Well I have a surprise for you three, we're going to get our first C-rank mission today." Kanako told them with a wide genuine smile.

Kanako had changed allot in the past few months. In public she still displayed her lazy personality, but when it was just the team or someone she trusted, she was allot more energetic, she could honestly say that the past few months were the best she'd had in a long time.

Sayuri and Yakumo smiled brightly at this as they went and hugged Naruto tightly, giving him a kiss on either cheek as he grinned.

For a moment Kanako felt a twinge of something she couldn't identify in her stomach as she saw her two female students hug Naruto and then kiss him on the cheek. She didn't know what this was until a stray thought drifted into her head.

_' I wish I could do that...' _She thought. Her eyes widened as she realized what the twinge was.

_'No way! Am I jealous?' _She thought in shock and slight denial. She shook her head to get back on track.

"I know how much this means to you especially Naruto so make sure you are at the top of your game." Kanako said. Naruto nodded determinedly at this, while Sayuri and Yakumo gave him supportive looks.

They all knew what she meant, it went back to a week after they became genin.

**_-Flashback-_**

Team 7 stood in front of the Hokage, having just returned from another D-rank mission. They were about to leave until Naruto interrupted Sarutobi when he was about to dismiss them.

"Hey Jiji, when can I take the Uchiha name an reclaim my legacy as clan heir?" Naruto asked the old kage, he had been allowed to be named a Senju but Hiruzen had said he would need to wait to claim the Uchiha name.

"Well Naruto-kun, I suppose it can't wait too long as you will have to reveal you have the sharingan on your first mission with active combat, so I will make a deal, you will be allowed to take the Uchiha name and take the clan heir title after your first C-rank mission." Sarutobi replied.

Naruto nodded as that seemed reasonable enough.

"Man I can't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face when he hears he isn't the clan heir!" Sayuri giggled as they left the room.

**_-Flashback End-_**

Ok let's get to the mission hall to get our mission." She said. The three nodded as they separated and shunshined to the mission hall.

**-At the Mission Hall-**

Team 7 arrived in the mission hall to an 'interesting' sight. Iruka was currently the chunin assisting the Hokage in handing out missions and both looked extremely annoyed, the Hokage looked as if he was barely restraining his KI. It was only noticeable if someone knew him well, and they all did, Kanako because of guarding him for years; Naruto because he was like a surrogate grandfather to the boy, and the same could be said for the girls after they became friends and later girlfriends with Naruto.

The reason he and Iruka were so annoyed? Simple Team 11 was there. Genma looked tired, and possessed none of his usual laidback/cheerful attitude, instead seeming to be stressed, of course that wasn't a shock with who his team was.

Sai was just standing there smiling creepily. Sakura was screeching support to Sasuke. As for said king of emo's.

"I am an Uchiha elite dammit and I demand you give me a harder mission than these _chores_! I need to get stronger and to do that I need to face stronger opponents! To do that I need to find strong opponents outside the village" He ranted to the Hokage.

Sarutobi looked like he was about to snap but thankfully Naruto intervened as he was annoyed with the commotion and hindrance to finally getting his first C-rank mission.

An intense (for Team 11's genin), KI settled on the room, more specifically Team 11. They all started sweating and gulped, Sakura looked like she may pass out. They slowly turned to the source and found an annoyed looking Naruto looking at them.

"First of all, Haruno, shut the hell up your screeching is annoying and in the field is likely to get you and you precious 'Sasuke-kun' killed." He began, shooting an intense glare at the pink haired girl, she stupidly opened her mouth to reply that nothing could kill Sasuke-kun, but the KI increased.

"Before you stupidly declare nothing could kill Sasuke, there are at least six people in this room alone who could kill him, he is not unbeatable, I've proved that in the **60 **times I've beat him in our spars, and that isn't even bringing my jutsu into the fold." He said harshly.

"Next up is Sasuke-teme himself, shut up and quit demanding stuff like you can order people around, get this in your head, **you are a genin!** the lowest ranking on the shinobi ranking food chain, that means anyone with more experience, or of higher ranks gives _you_ orders." He told the duck-assed 'avenger'.

"Second why don't you focus on beating the plethora of individuals stronger than you **in **the village, again, there are at least six in this room alone, not including the Anbu." He said. Sasuke was seething at this.

"What do you mean Dobe? I only count three people in this room who _might_ be stronger than me." He replied arrogantly.

"Wrong, there's Iruka-Sensei, my Sensei, your Sensei, My teammates and me, then there is the most obvious being Hokage-jiji." Naruto replied, effectively shutting Sasuke up. The Hokage took advantage of this to dismiss Team 11.

After they had left(or been dragged out in Sasuke's case), Sarutobi turned to Team 7.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, he was getting quite annoying." Sarutobi sighed wearily.

"No problem, you can thank us by giving us a C-rank." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Now hold on a second! We just went through this with Team 11, th-" Iruka began, only to be silenced by Naruto holding up a hand and giving him slight glare.

"No disrespect to your judgment, but that is the point, we aren't Team 11. Team 11 is made up of two decent shinobi, a useless fangirl, and an emo who thinks he is stronger than he is, who thinks he is above everyone else while the fangirl does no more training than is mandatory and cheers for the emo, while screeching loudly, even when it's not appropriate. " Naruto said.

"Now then you have us, and with as little arrogance as possible, all of us are at least chunin level in strength even though we don't have the experience, and on top of this our teamwork is flawless, not to mention we are probably the strongest genin in our class, even if Yakumo-chan was the 'dobe', it was only because she missed 2 years because of illness." Naruto explained.

Iruka wanted to refute but there was no arguing his logic, but still, these were his students. He'd watched them go from being energetic happy-go-lucky young kids to the serious, and still slightly energetic and happy, shinobi before him; So it was hard to see them go on a C-rank which could very well have actual life or death combat just 4 months out of the academy.

"I would have to agree with my students judgment Iruka-san, they are stronger than their age." Kanako put in. Before Iruka could say anything Sarutobi spoke.

"Enough banter, let's get to the point. Jonin Hatake Kanako, do you believe your genin are ready for a C-rank mission?" Hiruzen asked in an official tone.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I believe my team capable of doing a C-ranked mission." Kanako replied.

"Very well, based on your recommendation and knowing their skills myself, I will assign your team a C-rank" Hiruzen said with a smile.

Iruka was going to object but decided to let it go, if the **Hokage**believed they had the skills then they most likely did.

"Thanks Jiji, you're the best!" The three genin chorused with happy smiles. Hiruzen chuckled at their response.

"This mission is an escort mission to Nami no Kuni, your client is a bridge builder named Tazuna, I'll have him brought in immediately." Sarutobi told them. He signaled an Anbu to get Tazuna and they waited.

Five minutes later the door slid open and a stench of alcohol filled the room as a grungy looking old man wearing glasses and a straw hat walked into the room. In his hand was a bottle of sake. He took a sip from the bottle before looking at the ninja.

"This is it? I paid for ninja, not a blonde super brat, two bimbo super brats, and their super sexy babysitter." Tazuna said rudely. Before anyone could reply there was a flash of light blue and a sound of electricity.

The next thing Tazuna knew the bottom half of Tazuna's sake bottle fell, showing it had been sliced cleanly in half. It shattered on the ground as the liquid spilled all over near his feet.

Then there was Naruto who had the hilt of a katana in his hand. The hilt was straight and the tsuba wasn't like most, it was modified like some for a double edged Katana with two flat horn-like protrusions that got flatter and more pointed as the extended, with a teardrop-like habaki(2) that only went across the flat sides of where the blade would be, with the pointed part pointing the way the blade would. Both the tsuba and habaki were made of a silver-blue metal**(The metal is adamantium)** and the habaki had red metal megatama symbols on it. The hilt itself was wrapped with black ribbon, leaving no metal exposed, the end cap was of the same metal and had the kanji for thunder god etched into it.

The most important thing was he was glaring fiercely at Tazuna.

"Watch how you speak to my girlfriends and sensei you old drunk, or next time it will be something not so easily replaced that I cut off, and as for your comment about our inadequacy, we are perfectly capable of guarding you on your way back to Nami." Naruto said harshly. Tazuna nodded in shock, he hadn't even seen the kid move!

"Ok, now that's taken care of. Tazuna-san, meet my team and I at the gate in an hour." Kanako said to the civilian, he nodded shakily and turned around and walked out.

"Alright you three, go gather your supplies and say good bye to your families, prepare for a two month mission at least." Kanako ordered.

"Hai Sensei." They chorused. With that they shunshined away.

**-Senju Clan Compound-**

Naruto and the girls arrived in the living room of the compound. Quickly they created kage bunshin to gather their supplies.

They then shunshined to where they expected to find Mikoto and Koharu this time of day, the library.

Naruto, Sayuri, and Yakumo arrived in the library and found the two they were looking for.

"Hey you three, what are you doing here at this time of day?" Koharu asked.

"Baa-chan, we got our first C-rank mission today so we came to get our supplies and say good bye, the clones are doing that now." Naruto told her.

Koharu knew they could handle the mission, but still she couldn't help but worry for them, especially her Naru-chan. Mikoto was in the same boat with Sayuri.

"Well sit down, I assume you have some time before you have to leave, so let's talk a bit while your clones gather the supplies." Koharu told them.

So they sat at the table and began to talk about the mission details, with the elder shinobi giving the three advice. Finally their kage bunshin arrived and gave them their originals the scrolls with the supplies.

"Alright looks like it's time to go." Naruto said.

Everyone got up Koharu gave Sayuri a hug, while Mikoto gave one to Naruto, then they took turns giving a hug to Yakumo and finally Mikoto turned to Sayuri and Koharu to Naruto.

Koharu seized Naruto in a tight hug as did Mikoto to Sayuri.

"I'll see you when you get back Yuri-chan." Mikoto whispered into her daughters ear, she had known eventually she would be taking missions outside the village.

"Be careful my Naru-chan, even if it's only a C-rank keep your guard up, and come back safe." Koharu said softly. She knew her grandson was good enough to handle this but she still worried.

"I will Baa-chan." Naruto whispered back.

With that the genin backed up and smiled at the two. They then shunshined to the meeting place.

**-Konoha Gates-**

Arriving at the villages front gates ten minutes before it was time to leave, the genin waited for their client and Sensei to arrive.

They only had to wait a few minutes for Tazuna to come walking up. He simply stood there quietly, not wanting to insult the blonde again.

Right as they were supposed to meet Kanako appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Yo! Everyone ready?" She asked.

"Yep." Answered Naruto.

"You bet." Replied Sayuri.

"Let's go." Said Yakumo.

"Alright diamond formation, Sayuri, Yakumo, either side of Tazuna, Naruto you have lead, I'll take the rear." Kanako ordered.

The genin quickly followed the orders and got into their respective positions. They walked at civilian pace for a couple hours. The genin chatted with each other about training ideas while Kanako gave the occasional comment. Tazuna remained silent during the time, Naruto noticed that he seemed very nervous and his eyes kept darting around.

_'That's strange, he seems nervous, yet he paid for protection against only bandits, any person with a decent head on their shoulders knows that a bandit or thug is nothing to a ninja, and although he may be a drunk he's far from stupid...so why? There's more to this mission than meets the eye, I should try to get some information.'_ Naruto thought with narrowed eyes. Putting on a politely curious smile Naruto turned back to Tazuna and spoke.

"Say Tazuna-san, what is Nami like And why are you building the bridge to the main land?" Naruto asked.

"Nami is a naturally protected nation, and it was very beautiful until recently, you see we have fallen on hard times recently, problems with shipping. So I am building a bridge to connect us to the mainland so we can bring more commerce and tourists to our nation. It took all I and quite a few others had to pay for this mission." Tazuna said, thinking he was being clever and hiding the truth well.

Unknown to him the ninja had noticed he was deceiving them. They were working their minds to try and solve the puzzle, the last comment caused them all to think one thing.

_'Oh he did not...' _They thought simultaneously.

That's Naruto noticed something in the road in the distance. He looked closely and saw a...puddle.

_'Oh you have got to be kidding me, I thought Mizuki was bad with genjutsu!' _Naruto thought to himself.

As they walked towards the puddle Naruto acted quickly. One second he was there, the next the 'puddle' disappeared and was replaced by two men who were falling down as Naruto and a  
clone stood over them with their hands in a position that indicated they just chopped them in the back of the neck.

His team was sweat dropping at how easily they were taken down. They watched as their teammate bound the two, placing a couple seals on them.

He quickly tied up the two ninja who he recognized as the demon brothers from his bingo book. As soon as they were bound with chakra wire and having movement and chakra restraining seals placed on them he flashed through a few hand seals.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa!**"(3) Naruto called as he spat out a stream of water at the ninja. They woke up sputtering from the water.

"Huh what the hell!" Gozu cried as he awoke to find he couldn't move, when he saw he and his brother were tied up with four Konoha nin and a civilian standing in front of them he gulped.

"Meizu, I think we're in trouble." He whispered to his brother, who nodded.

"How'd you figure it out?" Gozu asked Naruto.

"You're kidding right? That was the most pathetic genjutsu I've ever seen." Naruto said in an incredulous tone, then he leveled a glare at the two.

"I recognize you, the Demon Brothers, nuke-nin of Kiri, the reason I recognize you is because of your associate from your bingo book entry, so tell me, Why are you targeting Tazuna, who hired you, and is Momochi Zabuza involved in this?" Naruto asked bluntly.

The brothers were about to refuse when Naruto gave added incentive.

"Just so you know, my lovely brown haired teammate is a Kurama, she can place you in a genjutsu so real that any damage there is done on your physical body." Naruto said darkly.

"Ok we'll talk!" Meizu shouted.

"Good." Naruto replied.

"We were hired by the billionaire Gato to kill the bridge builder so he can have undisputed control over Nami, and Zabuza is involved in this, along with another, his name is Haku, he's a member of the Yuki clan, Zabuza found him when he was a boy after while fleeing Kiri after failing to kill the Yondaime Mizukage to stop the bloodline purges, now that's all we know, I swear!" Meizu explained in panic.

"Tell me, is there anything else that you can tell me of this, Haku?" Naruto asked, trying to get more information on the boy.

"He's strong, and he likes to use senbon needles and wear a hunter-nin mask." Gozu put in.

"Good, thanks for the info." Naruto said, before he knocked them both out and sealed their body's in a scroll with a kanji on it that got Kanako's eyes to widen.

"Alright, that's nice to know." Naruto said cheerily as he turned to his team who sweat dropped.

Kanako shook her head before she turned to Tazuna and glared.

"You should have informed the Hokage of the true scope of this mission, he would have set up a payment plan for you and you could have gotten a team of jonin if not a couple teams of Anbu, Nami is a very important trade partner that Konoha would be thrilled to have." She told him harshly.

"Luckily for you my team is still skilled enough to handle this, I think it's a good opportunity to test your kenjutsu skills, eh Naruto?" Kanako asked, with a slight amount of humor in her voice as she eye smiled at Naruto.

"That's true sensei but I think we have a bigger opportunity than that here." Naruto replied cryptically as he had been scheming furiously for the past few minutes.

"Oh, do tell." Kanako urged.

"Well it occurred to me that Zabuza supports the rebellion in Kiri right now." Naruto began, getting nods from his teammates.

"Well I figure he has connections with them, so I thought maybe we could contact them, offer them my..._unique_ skills in helping to take down the Yondaime Mizukage, we'll have Jiji send back up of course, but this could be a golden opportunity not only for me to get a glimpse of some of the elemental bloodlines I want to learn, but also to gain an powerful ally for Konoha by helping the rebels reclaim Kiri, we'd be almost guaranteed a full treaty." Naruto explained.

At first Kanako was going to reject the idea completely, but then she actually thought about it and realized his words made sense.

_'And after all, we'd only need Hokage-sama to send three specific individuals to make an impact, and it could be a good experience builder for them, after all, nothing promotes rapid improvement like war conditions.' _ Kanako thought.

"Ok, I will send a summon with a note with the idea to Hokage-sama and see what he wants to do, until then you have permission to approach Zabuza and this Haku if the opportunity presents itself." Kanako told him as she quickly took out a scroll and used her book as a surface to write the message.

As soon as it was done she nicked her thumb and then ran through some hand seals before slamming her palm on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"(4) She called as puff of smoke went up where her hand had been. It cleared to reveal a pug wearing a blue vest and a Konoha hitai-ate.

"Kanako whad'ya need, I was just about to shampoo my coat." The pug complained.

"Sorry Pakkun but there's an urgent message I need delivered to Hokage-sama quadruple time." Kanako explained.

"Alright I'll get it there." Pakkun replied as Kanako handed him the scroll.

The pug vanished in a puff of smoke.

After this Kanako stood and looked at the other four.

"Okay here's what we will do, we should reach the coast before nightfall, so we will camp out there for the night, this gives Pakkun plenty of time to get the scroll to Hokage-sama and bring back a reply." Kanako commanded, receiving nods from all they moved out in their original formation.

**-Hokage's Office-**

Sarutobi Hiruzen battling the monstrosity known as paperwork. He was interrupted, thank kami, by a puff of smoke appearing in front of him. It cleared to reveal Kanako's summon Pakkun.

He saw a scroll in his mouth and took it immediately and began to read.

"...Damn I don't know whether I should be happy with Naruto or curse him." Sarutobi thought out loud as he read Naruto's plan.

"But it is a good idea, and with the individuals Kanako suggests it would be a very straight forward mission." Sarutobi reasoned, finally he nodded as he wrote his reply and gave it to Pakkun.

"Give that to Kanako Pakkun." Sarutobi told the pup. As soon as Pakkun vanished in a puff of smoke Sarutobi pressed the button for the intercom to speak to his secretary.

"Aki, get me-"

**-With Tazuna and Team 7-**

They had just finished setting up camp when Pakkun arrived in another puff of smoke next to Kanako.

She leaned down and grabbed the scroll from the pup and patted his head. The dog nodded before disappearing once more.

Quickly scanning the message Kanako smiled.

"Well it seems your plan is a approved Naruto." She told the blond.

Naruto smiled at this. Not only could he help out people like the bloodline clans end the war sooner than they would have been able, but he could also get a look at the kekkei genkai to get started on learning those elements, once he copied a single jutsu from the element, he would instinctually know the proper mix of elements, then he could do the rest on his own.

The group sat down around a fire pit Naruto had some clones make, currently a few rabbits he had caught were roasting on a spit. The smoky smell of the fire was comforting in the slowly gathering chill of evening coming off the ocean not too far away.

Naruto breathed deeply and inhaled the salty sea air. Seeing the food was cooked he took it off the fire and passed it around. The shinobi swiftly devoured theirs while Tazuna ate at a slightly slower pace.

After the meal Tazuna got up and went to relieve himself, Naruto took the time to speak to his team about something he needed to do.

"Kanako-sensei, Sayuri-chan, Yakumo-chan, I'll leave a couple dozen clones to keep watch tonight, but there's something I need to do tonight, I'll be back in the morning, but I can't let the opportunity slide while we're here." Naruto told them. This got reactions of shock and worry from all three.

"What do you mean Naru-kun/Naruto" They asked at the same time.

"I mean there is something I need to do nearby, I'll be fine, it's just important I do this." Naruto told them.

Kanako saw the look in his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, just be back before the boat leaves or you have to walk across." She told him sternly. Naruto cracked a smile at them. quickly he got up and went over to Sayuri and Yakumo.

They got up as well and grasped him in a tight hug.

"Be careful Naru-kun, we still haven't had our first official date yet." Yakumo whispered.

"Yeah me either." Sayuri put in.

He turned his head to Yakumo first and captured her lips in a searing kiss, and then did the same to Sayuri He got a sneaky thought and slipped his hands down to the girls shapely rears and gave them a quick squeeze, causing the girls to 'eep' and their faces to light up red. He chuckled before whispering back.

"Don't worry my Hime's, I'll be fine." He whispered.

He then went over and gave Kanako a light hug.

Unnoticed, before separating with her, Naruto had a slight blush from feeling he bountiful breasts pressed against his chest.

"Make sure you come back Naruto." Kanako said after they separated. Internally she was thinking something very different.

_'Why do I wish he gave me the same goodbye as the girls? I'm couldn't be beginning to like him in _that_ way could I?' _ She asked herself as she saw him grin lightly at her, and felt herself develop a light blush.

"Don't worry sensei, I'll be fine!" He declared boldly.

With that he turned and dashed away through the tree tops.

At this point Tazuna came back just in time to see him dash away.

"Where's he going.

The three looked at each other with sheepish grins before turning to him. Kanako was the one to speak.

"Uh, we forgot to ask." She said sheepishly.

Tazuna deadpanned at the three sweat dropping Kunoichi.

**-Next Morning-**

Kanako, Sayuri, Yakumo, and Tazuna were about to step into the boat to leave for Nami, when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of them via shunshin.

Team 7 sighed in relief when they saw him, as did Tazuna, he figured the kid must be at least the second strongest on the team by the way the others treated him.

"Naruto, I'm glad you're okay, did you find what you were looking for?" Kanako asked as she pulled out her book and began reading.

"Yep, now let's get to it shall we?" He said jovially as he stepped into the boat. The others quickly followed suit.

The crisp early morning sea air blew in the faces of Team 7 in the bow of the boat, even as the mist swirled about them, obscuring everything from sight. Team 7 was as far from Tazuna as possible, they needed to make a game plan.

"Ok Kanako-sensei, I think we can all agree Zabuza is going to attack us on our way to Tazuna's house, so what's our game plan?" Naruto asked.

"Well Zabuza is an elite ninja, a member of the seven swordsman, what's more he knows it, and that is his weakness." Kanako started.

"We will do what you did in the genin test." Kanako told them. Naruto grinned as he realized the plan, as did Sayuri and Yakumo.

"Use the fact he won't expect us to be skilled, he's expecting whimpering genin who will cower in fear at his killing intent alone, so when he's met with a genin who it doesn't even faze, it will rattle him." Sayuri exclaimed excitedly.

"So I guess Naru-kun gets to test out his kenjutsu after all." Yakumo said.

"No..." Naruto began, getting surprised looks from them.

"I want to try and disarm him of his **Kubikiribōchō**, that's sure to get him riled." Naruto said with a grin.

"But we want him rattled, not riled Naruto-kun." Kanako sweat dropped.

"Uh, sure lets go with that." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

"...You're going to poke the bear aren't you Naru-kun." Yakumo deadpanned.

"Oho big time!" He chuckled, making the rest sweat drop at his casual plan to infuriate an A-ranked nuke-nin.

**-Later, Path to Tazuna's House-**

The group of four shinobi and one bridge builder were walking towards Tazuna's house when Naruto sensed something in the bushes.

He threw a kunai out of nowhere and it sailed through the air with a whistle. Naruto created a clone to go check it out, it came back with a white rabbit that looked terrified, but seemed to calm down pretty fast when the clone began to pet it.

"Looks like he's making his move." Naruto stated in a serious manner. Tazuna looked confused until Yakumo spoke.

"Ya, white fur, and taking so well to being petted, that rabbit is for substitutions." Yakumo concluded.

They all heard a large object moving through the air.

"**Down**!" Kanako screamed, everyone except Naruto ducked, he simply glanced at the object approaching and waited to the last second, then shot his hand out and caught it. The abject was a very long zanbato, almost 7 inches longer than he was tall when you include the handle.

Naruto looked passively into the mist, pretending to not care, while inside he was very nervous, despite the fact he showed extreme confidence, he knew he didn't have the experience Zabuza had, which is why he wanted to take Kubikiribōchō out of play, thank god apparently Zabuza wanted to make an entrance.

Suddenly there was a man standing in front of the group. He was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes. He wore bandages like a mask over his lower face. He wore no shirt and had a strap across his chest that also looped around his neck, presumably to carry the very sword Naruto now held. He was also wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

"Hatake Kanako, the Copy Kunoichi, no wonder the Demon Brothers failed it's an honor facing you. As for you boy, I will admit I was impressed with you catching my blade, but you'd do well to give it back now." Zabuza growled out first to Kanako, then to Naruto.

Naruto looked at him and smirked.

"Momochi Zabuza, The Demon of Kiri, former seven swordsmen of Kiri, and A-ranked nuke-nin, according to my bingo book. For your information, it was _I _who took down the Demon Brothers, they deserved it for such a pathetic genjutsu, my Baa-chan would have given them a lecture about it before interrogating them had she been there." Naruto stated.

"As for Kubikiribōchō, I think it's fine right here." He finished with a smirk.

Zabuza looked furious at this, the nerve of this brat!

"How dare you brat! I'll teach you. Calling brats like you and those girls ninja is an insult to the title. When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja, until then, you're nothing but brats playing at being ninja." He growled, he then jumped back to the water, and did a particular hand sign, unknown to him, three ninja had sharingan activated to copy it.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu!**"(5) He called loudly. Mist gathered rapidly and condensed to the point it was nearly impossible to see a few feet in front of you, unless you had the sharingan, and three people did, Yakumo settled for simply using chakra to enhance her senses.

Zabuza let loose his killing intent, making Tazuna terrified, but the genin didn't even flinch, unknown to him, the blonde had trouble not laughing. Then Zabuza's disembodied voice spoke from the mist

"Eight points, larynx, lungs, spine, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Which should I use to kill you?" He asked, dosing his words with KI.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he burst out laughing. \

"hahaha, I'm sorry but do you honestly call this killing intent, although I suppose it's no surprise yours doesn't match Baa-chan's." Naruto laughed.

Zabuza was now more angry than ever.

Before he could do anything Naruto made a hand sign before letting loose a huge gust of wind.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa!**"(6) Naruto called as the gust of wind dissipated the mist.

Zabuza grit his teeth in frustration, just what he needed, a wind user!

"I suppose I should release my restraints." Naruto declared as seals glowed on his visible forearms and a hiss of air decompressing was heard as the kanji for '4' disappeared.

Naruto rolled his shoulders and then hefted the massive sword in his hands easily, and dropped into a stance with it being held similarly to a baseball bat.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he recognized it.

_"No way does that brat know the-' _His thoughts were cut off by Naruto's voice.

"Raijin no Mai, dance of the thunder god, begin" He called. With that he blasted forward and swung the blade at Zabuza, who ducked it easily, only to have a foot come shooting out towards his face.

Zabuza quickly jumped upwards and avoided it. Naruto continued the spin from his kick and brought the sword around to try and cut Zabuza in horizontally.

Zabuza was severed cleanly, but instead of two halves plopping into the water, his entire body burst into water.

"**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**!"(7) Naruto growled.

A kunai then pierced the back of his skull. There was silence for a second until Zabuza's voice spoke from behind him.

"You surprised me brat, but I win." He declared. Naruto didn't say anything.

Then a second later he burst into water.

"What? How? Was I fighting Hatake?" Zabuza wondered out loud.

"No, you weren't." Naruto spoke from behind him before he was beheaded and fell into water.

"It's useless using these on me, I can tell when they are clones." Naruto spoke, spinning around and stopping the kunai Zabuza had just tried to swipe at him.

"But apparently you can't." 'Naruto' said with a grin as he fell into water. It was then Zabuza heard two voices speak behind him, both the same.

"**Fūton: Renkūdan!**" Naruto declared as he shot out a massive bullet of air,

"** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**"(8) A clone shouted as it launched a huge ball of flame, it quickly over took the air bullet and they combined to create an even more massive ball of flames that could be seen from miles away.

Zabuza felt the heat as the ball of fire approached him, and he was partially blinded from the flames taking up his entire vision. He quickly substituted himself out of the path of the fire. It roared across the lake and dissipated.

Zabuza quickly moved to strike but was stalled by Naruto's words.

"Zabuza-san, I have a proposition for you." Naruto offered as he turned to the eyebrow-less man.

Zabuza halted in spite of his instinct to strike. Seeing this Naruto relaxed his stance somewhat.

"What if I told you I have been authorized by the Hokage to make a deal with you to offer my personal, as well as Konoha's assistance in taking down the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, to you and the Kiri rebels?" Naruto asked. Zabuza was surprised by this.

"You? What could you do?" Zabuza asked incredulously. Still, assistance from Konoha...

"Simple, Yagura is a jinchuriki correct?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, he is the jinchuriki of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame, he has complete control of it too, it's why they can't beat him, what could Konoha offer?" Zabuza asked.

"This." Naruto said simply as he flashed through a couple hand seals, ending by clasping his hands in a prayer like manner.

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!"(9) He declared as Tree's began to grow on the bank of the lake.

Zabuza was left gaping at the display of wood release.

"First of all could you have your associate Haku join us." Naruto said. This time Zabuza looked angry.

"So those backstabbers told you about Haku did they, I always knew I'd regret letting them come with me, they were always willing to sell out if it paid good enough for them, and they didn't care about the rebellion." Zabuza ranted. He then turned towards the woods.

"Haku, you can come out now!" He called loudly. A second person appeared next to Zabuza.

The person had long black hair tied up in a bun in the back with a white bun holder, with two long bangs framing the face that was covered by a hunter-nin mask. They wore a light brown turtle neck with grey trousers. Over this they also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as their kimono and nail polish on their fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour.

"Interesting, he possesses the wood release, what is this about Zabuza-sama?" They asked.

"This is about Konoha helping the Kiri rebels." Naruto told Haku. Underneath the mask Haku's face showed shock.

"Really? Why would Konoha wish to help the rebels instead of the Mizukage?" Haku asked suspiciously.

"Yes I'd like to know as well, and why isn't your sensei handling this?" Zabuza put in.

Kanako stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"I am not handling this for a few reasons, first is this entire offer was Naruto's idea, as soon as the Demon Brothers told us you were involved, he came up with a solution to avoid conflict and gain Konoha a valuable ally." She began to explain, getting understanding nods from the Kiri nin.

"Second, the entire plan hinges on Naruto's abilities, therefore it is only right he gets to make the deal. Finally This entire C-rank mission is essentially a test for Naruto, so again it's fitting he does the talking." Kanako explained. Zabuza raised an eyebrow at the last one, but nodded all the same, he agreed.

"That still doesn't answer why you'd help us and not Yagura." Zabuza said, now slightly suspicious once more. This time it was Naruto who answered.

"Sandaime-jiji would never ally with a man who would slaughter people who have served him faithfully for years, just because they were different, besides, Konoha recognizes bloodlines as just another tool to help a ninja better protect their village." Naruto explained passionately.

Zabuza and Haku were taken aback by how passionately he spoke about it. They decided they could trust them, so it was time to get down to hearing the offer

"Ok so explain this offer." Zabuza replied.

"My offer is simple. Gato will surely betray you when it comes time to pay up, it's how people like him are, besides, this job will only get you money that _might_ help the rebellion. However if you accept this offer," He started, making sure he had the Kiri nins attention.

"I've been authorized to guarantee you and the rebels the help of Team 7, as well as the help of my Baa-chan, as well as Sayuri-chan's Kaa-san, and an Anbu level ninja who can also use mokuton

Naruto explained. Zabuza's eyes shot wide at that, the money he would get from Gato wouldn't even cover hiring an A-rank ninja for the rebellion, let alone an Anbu and Sharingan no Kanako, however he still had some qualms.

"I have a few questions I want answered before I agree." He said.

"Naturally, you wouldn't want to agree rashly." Naruto replied with an amused tone.

"First, is the Anbu another Senju? Second, who is your grandmother that she would matter in the equation, the same goes to the girl's mother." Zabuza asked in his gruff tone.

"The Anbu is no Senju, he's simply a victim of the criminal Orochimaru's experiments. As for the second and third things, well it matters allot, because I _know_ you have heard of them," Naruto answered with a chuckle.

"Sayuri's Kaa-chan, is the Aoi honō no Oojo, Uchiha Mikoto. As for my Baa-chan, well she is the Sakkaku no Megami, Senju Koharu." Naruto answered.

Zabuza's and Haku's eyes widened at those names, taking note in the change in Koharu's name. Koharu was almost a kage level nin, meaning kage of one of the five great nations, and Mikoto was a Sannin level nin. Those along with the Anbu and Kanako were a huge shift in the favor of the bloodline rebels.

Now Zabuza knew what he meant when the boy said his KI was nothing to his Baa-chan's, his grandmother was fucking kage level nin!

"What does Konoha want in return?" Zabuza asked suspiciously.

"We want a complete alliance with Kiri once the rebels have won and taken over Kirigakure." Naruto replied.

Zabuza's eyes widened at this once more, a full alliance favored Kiri at this time more than Konoha. At first he thought it was too good to be true, but then he thought more. Konoha had always liked peace, on top of that, in the future Kiri would be a valuable ally.

"Alright gaki, so what's the plan?" Zabuza asked.

"If I might make a suggestion." Kanako put in.

"I think it would be prudent to gather info on Gato before we take him out, for that I would suggest you fake being injured from your fight with us, you could attack the bridge a week from now, I'd suggest also having Haku meet discretely with us as well, this could be disguised as gathering healing herbs for you." Kanako suggested.

Her team were impressed with her forward thinking, as was the Kiri ninja's. That week gave them time to plan their route to Kiri as well as give the three in the village time to prepare to depart as well.

"Very well, it seems we have an agreement, Haku will meet the gaki in a clearing near the bridge builders house in four days, we'll exchange the information we gathered." Zabuza replied as he held out his hand to a Naruto, Naruto shook it with a grin.

He then unsealed Kubikiribōchō from the seal it had been in on his wrist. Holding the handle out to Zabuza in a clear gesture he was giving him his blade back.

Zabuza took the handle and his brow furrowed. he held the blade for a few seconds as he looked at it, then he let out a chuckle.

"Hahaha, that's a surprise." He chuckled.

"What's a surprise?" Naruto asked in confusion. Zabuza chuckled once more.

"It would seem the battle at the bridge will be the last time I wield Kubikiribōchō." Zabuza answered, gaining confused looks from most while Haku's eyes widened as he realized what his master meant.

"What do you mean Zabuza-san?" Yakumo asked, speaking for the first time during this exchange.

"Well for that I must explain something, you see the seven swords of the mist, being the following:** Nuibari**, the Longsword;** Hiramekarei**, the Twinsword; **Kabutowari**, the Bluntsword; **Shibuki**, the Blastsword; **Kiba**, the Thunderswords; **Samehada**, the Greatsword; and finally Kubikiribōchō, the Seversword." Zabuza listed.

"All of these swords hold a slight sentience, with the last three having the greatest, this sentience is how the new swordsmen are chosen, the sword chooses the swordsmen." Zabuza explained. The Konoha team was beginning to understand.

"When you caught Kubikiribōchō it sensed you were the one meant to wield it next, the connection I have with it is dwindling, soon it will be transferred to you. I've been sensing it for a while now, that Kubikiribōchō was slowly losing the connection with me, it was only a matter of time until it found a new swordsmen." Zabuza finished.

Team 7 was left gaping at the news. While Naruto was excited he would be able to wield Kubikiribōchō, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty that He was taking Zabuza's blade.

"Don't worry about it gaki, I've wielded it proudly, but it's no longer mine to wield." Zabuza told him.

"Zabuza-sama, I think it would be prudent to leave now." Haku put in.

"Yeah you're right , see you gaki, female gaki's, Kanako." Zabuza said, then he and Haku shunshined away.

"Alright team, let's get to Tazuna's." Kanako ordered. The genin nodded as they got into formation once more.

**Chapter End**

**AN/ Ok there is chapter five, now for info before the summaries for the two ideas I have for fanfics.**

**The official harem size is eight girls, all of them are picked, and several will be revealed during the chunin exams.**

**Now for the summaries:**

** When the first container of the Ichibi, the insane priest Shukaku, was dying, He escaped death by ripping away half the Ichibi's chakra and used it to become a pseudo bijuu, however his attempt to become a mighty chakra beast backfired when he was sealed into a new host, as the Suna shinobi thought he was the Ichibi.**

**Meanwhile the Ichibi escaped and hid away in a cave near the border with Hi no Kuni. It slumbered until it was awakened years later by the feel of the Kyuubi's chakra as it broke free, and sensed it's enraged state. Quickly moving to the location to find out why it was enraged and to calm it. **

**Ichibi arrives to see the Kyuubi being subdued as someone tries to seal it, seeing the second bijuu, Minato misunderstands and has the Shinigami seal it as well, unlike Kyuubi it's full power is sealed within Naruto. **

**Now with the impenetrable defense of the sand in his arsenal, he is Naruto the first ever jinchuriki for two bijuu, this is his tale, this is, Naruto: Jinchuriki of Two Bijuu.**

**There is the first option. Now:**

**What if Konoha's greatest hero Namikaze Minato, and it's greatest 'traitor' Uchiha Madara...were one and the same. A scheming Uchiha took advantage of Madara's emotional state after the death of his brother and took the chance to use a genjutsu on Madara to force him to challenge Hashirama to a fight, and then summon the Kyuubi.**

**Breaking the genjutsu after Kyuubi is sealed, Madara is horrified at what he's been forced to do, he tries to retreat and explain things later, but the power hungry Uchiha interrupts his Kamui and Madara is hurled into the future. He de-ages to the age of eight, and can't remember most of his life after that age, only the events leading to him being there.**

**He's found by the Sandaime who recognizes him and helps him hide with a genjutsu seal to make him appear to be a mix of his two students Jiraiya and Tsunade. Madara hides like this as his memories slowly return as he ages, until his son was going to be born, just as he and the Sandaime were going to reveal his true identity, a masked man attacks and unseals the Kyuubi from his wife.**

**He is forced to seal Kyuubi into his son, therein giving his last full measure for his village. Naruto is hid in a similar way until the night of the forbidden scroll incident. He now has three goals now, number one; He will restore his clan to what it was when his father ruled it. Two: He will become Hokage. Finally; He will find the man who tore his family apart and now uses his father's name to commit his crimes and make him pay.**

**He is Senju-Uchiha Naruto, and this is his story, this is his rise, Naruto: Senju-Uchiha Naruto.**

**So those are the ideas, tell me what ya think.**

**NaruRikudo Out!**

**Fūton: Renkūdan- Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet**

**Habaki- blade collar**

**Suiton: Mizurappa- Water Release: Wild Water Wave**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu- Summoning Jutsu**

**Kirigakure no Jutsu- Hidden Mist Jutsu**

**Fūton: Daitoppa- Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu- Water Clone Jutsu**

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu- Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu**

**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jokai Kōtan- Wood Release Hidden Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees.**


	6. Eyes, Intel, Battle

**Naruto: Rise of Uchiha-Senju Naruto**

**Chapter 6: Eye's of the Fallen, Intel, and Battle of the Bridge: Raijin vs. Raijin**

**AN/ What up my peeps? NaruRikudo in the house. Now, as I've said, this will be the last chapter I will be posting in this group, Then there will be at least a two week break from updates as I will be working on one of the two ideas I gave from last chapter, I'm leaning towards the Jinchuriki of two bijuu story because right now I find it very appealing to write, also I want to clarify, he will NOT be weak in taijutsu in that story, he will have full mental faculties and be able to sleep because the real Ichibi isn't insane like in cannon.**

**Now Just so you know, this is the last chapter to give impute on what clan the OC should be from, again they are**

**Kaguya**

**Terumi**

**Yuki**

**Now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, LLLLLLet's get ready to reeeeead it! It's chapter time!**

Normal speech: "what"

Extremely loud group/single person shouting/screeching, aka banshee's of the pink variety: "**What!**"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context:_ 'what'_

Letter/Book/Written text: '_What'_

Demon/Summon speech: **"what"**

Demon/Summon thoughts: **_'what'_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, if I did, Kabuto's ass would've been grass as soon as he offered the info in the first exams, I mean come on, a room full of ninja as well as chunin proctors and Ibiki don't notice him giving out classified info like a pedophile does candy to little kids? Ya right!

**Chapter 6: Eye's of the Fallen, Intel, and Battle of the Bridge: Raijin vs. Raijin**

**-Tazuna's House-**

Team 7 walked towards the house near the shore. Tazuna was in the middle of the formation, and his spirits were higher than ever. Not only did he get home safely, but the biggest threat Gato had to him, Momochi Zabuza, was now working with them all Gato had besides that was some thugs and wanna be samurai, and any nuke-nin he hired between now and next week wouldn't be as strong as him.

As they reached the door Tazuna knocked loudly.

"Tsunami, it's me, I'm back with the Konoha ninja." He called loudly.

There was a sound of rushing footsteps and then the door was yanked open. Standing there was a beautiful raven/blue haired woman who wore a pink blouse and a skirt.

"Oh Tou-san thank kami!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around Tazuna's shoulders in a hug. After they broke apart she went and gave each of the Konoha ninja a light hug, last of all being Naruto. She slightly blushed as she felt the boys defined muscles.

"Th-thank you Konoha ninja, for protecting my father." Tsunami said, bowing her head slightly to them.

"Oh it was no big deal, besides, I suppose we should be thanking _him _for requesting this mission, it provided our village a chance to gain a very important alliance with Kiri." Kanako replied.

Tsunami looked confused at this as she ushered them in, although it was abated when Tazuna explained the encounter with Zabuza.

To say Tsunami's spirit's soared is an understatement. Soon they'd be free of Gato!

"Please come in, I'll make you something to eat." She said merrily.

The shinobi sat down at the table and waited as Tsunami went about making the meal.

"Ok guys, we have a week until the fight on the bridge, and I want you all prepared, because after that you'll be hurled into a war, so we need you at your best. Therefore Naruto and Sayuri, tomorrow I am going to start teaching you my original technique." Kanako told them.

"You mean the **Chidori **don't you?" Naruto asked, surprising Kanako.

"You know about it?" She questioned, most genin didn't know anything about their superiors.

"Hai, when I met my mother in my mindscape, she told me allot about my father, especially his team, she mentioned the technique you made that was a compromise since you couldn't finish the **Rasengan**." Naruto replied.

"Yes that's right, I'm afraid while Yakumo-chan has the right affinity, she doesn't have the sharingan, and it is needed to use the Chidori." Kanako explained.

Naruto looked pensive at this. He knew there was a way to make it so Yakumo could use the chidori, he had toyed with the notion for a while, but now he found a situation that made his mind up, it was time to make Yakumo and Uchiha.

"There _is _actually a way she could learn it, as well as use it, I've been debating whether to offer her this for a while, this just made up my mind." Naruto stated.

Kanako looked surprised at this, there was a way to use it without the sharingan? She misunderstood his meaning.

Sayuri however, understood perfectly.

"So you are going to use the ritual once more, I suppose you have the eyes?" Sayuri asked him. Naruto nodded.

"Who's?" She asked, not giving the others a hint of what she meant, but Naruto did.

"My Oji-san's." Naruto answered. Sayuri's eyes widened when she heard that.

"You mean..." She trailed off, the question clear.

"Yes, my great uncle Izuna." Naruto answered. By now Kanako Was beginning to get the picture, but if they were doing what she thought they were...They had no time for the recovery.

"If your plan is what I think it is , we don't have the time for her recovery." She told them. They just smirked at her.

Yakumo was confused, but decided to wait for now.

"Ah, but it isn't. Yours was a surgery, our method is a jutsu, and while it may have a touch of medical jutsu, it is primarily a ritual." Naruto answered, he then turned to Yakumo.

"I'm sure you're confused. What we're talking about is that after dinner, I'm going to use the true Uchiha ritual to turn you into an pure-blood Uchiha, the reason this is possible is I am using both the method of giving you a purebloods eyes, and also of transferring the DNA that makes me a pure-blood, into you." Naruto explained.

Yakumo finally understood what he meant. On one hand she felt apprehensive, but on the other she was excited, for her the sharingan would be a useful tool, especially for genjutsu, it would also help with taijutsu.

"Luckily with the method I have, you will be able to advance the sharingan to three tomoes faster than anyone else before." Naruto told her. Yakumo was confused but decided to just go with it for now.

Soon after Naruto said that, Tsunami came back with a simple meal of rice and fish with some vegetables.

They ate fast and then went upstairs to do the ritual in the room they were provided.

**-Team 7's Room-**

Yakumo was lying down on the only bed in the room as Naruto sat beside her in a chair, Kanako and Sayuri stood off to the side to watch. Sitting on the nightstand was a medical jar with preserving fluids in it, and inside the fluid floated two eyes with onyx colored Irises. The eyes of Uchiha Izuna.

Naruto put on a rubber glove before opening the container and gently taking the eye. he then guided his hand holding the eye between his thumb and index finger, to hover above Yakumo's own.

He then flipped through some one hand seals. He finally stopped on a half 'tiger' seal.

"**Uchiha Hijutsu: Shishinkei Māji no Jutsu!**"(1)He called softly as a blue light encompassed the eye and then connected it to Yakumo's eye. Yakumo felt a sort of itching feeling as the eyes merged and became on. She Squeezed it shut to stop from itching it. A few seconds later the light stopped.

Naruto repeated the process with the other eye. Yakumo was about to open her eyes but Naruto's voice stopped her.

"No! Don't open them until I complete the second half, the eyes need the body to back them up, so first your body needs to be altered." He warned.

Yakumo gave a nod of understanding with her eyes closed.

Naruto created a seal less kage bunshin.

"I'm most likely going to pass out after this, you know what to do if I do." He told the clone, Sayuri and Kanako as well as Yakumo looked worried when he said he would pass out, but he abated their concerns.

"Don't worry, it's just the fact of the chakra I've used today as well as the blood this will cost and the chakra the two jutsu combined take, the strain of loosing that much blood, and then having it rapidly regenerated by the technique are what makes it so you can't use it very many times." Naruto explained.

With that he created a gash on his arm as he did Yakumo's. Then he flipped through some hand seals, ending on the 'snake' hand seal.

"**Uchiha Hijutsu: Kettō Māji no Jutsu!**"(2) He said as his right hand glowed blue. He quickly swiped it across his wound, and then Yakumo's, creating a line of chakra between them as you could see the red liquid moving through it. It lasted for around five minutes before dissipating.

Naruto swayed for a second as if he would collapse, but he discovered the Kyuubi's chakra had healed him enough to remain conscious, he quickly punched the kage bunshin to recover the chakra from him. He then took out a couple food pills to replenish his chakra.

He let out a sigh of relief. Then he looked at Yakumo closely as he wanted to ensure everything went well.

"Alright Yaku-chan, you can open your eyes now." Naruto told her. Slowly Yakumo opened her eyes, revealing the change.

Before her eyes had been beautiful, oval shaped and a honey-brown color with a black pupil. Now they were completely stunning and enchanting in Naruto's opinion. They were now round like all Uchiha's eyes, but the color of the eyes were a very dark chocolaty brown, almost black, with the Pupil being pitch black.

Yakumo was getting self conscious as he stared into her eyes, afraid something went wrong, or worse, he didn't like her eyes anymore!

"Wh-what's wr-wrong? Do you n-not l-like them?" She asked worriedly. Naruto simply gaped at her for a second, then he gave her a gentle and warm smile.

He suddenly leaned forward an captured her lips in a deep kiss as his hands stroked her hair gently. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. On instinct she opened her mouth and his tongue invaded her mouth as it explored it gently, wrapping around her own tongue. Yakumo moaned into the kiss involuntarily.

Finally he pulled away slowly, both slightly panting, a thin line of saliva connected their lips before it broke.

Naruto's right hand gently cupped her cheek as his left stroked her hair, Yakumo had a massive blush on her face as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"You're eyes are even more perfect than ever now, and don't let anyone say different." He told her. They heard a cough and looked over to the other two.

Kanako, being the one to cough, had a generous blush on her face as she looked embarrassed. Sayuri was pouting slightly, but also looked sort of aroused.

"If you're done, weren't you going to help her level her sharingan up to three tomoe?" Kanako asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, hold on a second." He said as his sharingan blazed to life, three tomoes spinning furiously. Then it twisted and took a new form. the tomoe combined and went to the out edge, now there was a large red circle with three triangle points on the edge.

"Naruto! Is that the mangekyo? When did you awaken it?" Kanako asked.

"Yes it's the mangekyo, and it awakened when I went off on my own last night, I like you, realized we needed every advantage we could get going into a war so I had a clone use the genjutsu I used on you during our genin test, on myself for a much more extended time, it forced the mangekyo to awaken, now I'm going to use Tsukuyomi to force Yakumo-chan's sharingan to the three tomoe state." Naruto explained.

With that he looked into Yakumo's eyes.

"**Tsukuyomi!**" Naruto called softly as he and Yakumo entered into the world of tsukuyomi.

To Kanako and Sayuri they both stayed still for around fifteen seconds, for them they were spending days inside tsukuyomi, Naruto forcing the time dilation to its fullest, and spending as much chakra as he could to extend it. Finally Naruto closed his eyes as he began to pant heavily, his vision going slightly blurry as the fatigue caught up with him, luckily the food pills let him hold onto consciousness.

He looked over to Yakumo with his sharingan deactivated. Slowly Yakumo opened her eyes to reveal the pupils were blood-red and had the 'fully matured' three tomoe sharingan.

"Alright guys, rest up for the training tomorrow." Kanako ordered. Naruto and Yakumo nodded.

The team quickly set up their respective futons, except Yakumo who got the bed.

Soon Team 7 drifted into unconsciousness.

**-Next Morning-**

Team 7 stood in front of their sensei in a clearing in the forest. They were here to learn their sensei's original technique, the chidori.

"Ok Team, now normally to learn the Chidori one would have to build up their speed, luckily because of the train-" She said, getting cut off here.

"Torture." The three butt in with deadpan looks and voices.

"-ok, torture, Koharu-sama and Mikoto-sama put you through with resistance and gravity seals, you all have the necessary speed even without moving the weights." Kanako began, getting a nod from all three.

"The next is an affinity to lightning, which you all have happily enough. The requirement after that is a decent chakra reserve, and considering Naruto can make hundreds without sweating, and in our training we've managed to get you two up to thirty without breaking a sweat in our train-" She was cut off again.

"Torture." They deadpanned with eyebrows twitching. Kanako sheepishly chuckled.

"-anyways, you all have those. The final need to master it is the sharingan, which you all have , better yet you have a three tomoe, pure-blood sharingan which I think we can all agree is superior." Kanako told them. Getting a 'hell yeah!' from all three.

Kanako smiled at them.

"Now, all that's left is for you to see the jutsu, now normally I wouldn't use this method, but we're pressed for time, so activate the sharingan, and copy the jutsu when I show it to you." Kanako ordered them, thankfully they had all completed the manipulation exercises so the jutsu should come easier.

Kanako flew through a series of nine hand seals, ending on monkey, and then gripped her wrist as a ball of lightning formed in her open palm.

Naruto found himself awestruck at how fierce and beautiful she looked with the blue lightning crackling in her hand and arching around her occasionally. In fact, with the way she was crouched slightly, one leg bent in front and her arms making her bust more prominent and the pose highlighting all her feminine curves, she looked deadly, and sexy.

Realizing what he just thought, he blushed and quickly got his mind back on track, just in time to hear her shout the technique.

"**Chidori!**" She cried as she dashed forward and stabbed through the tree in front of her.

She let the technique dissipate and then turned to her students.

"Now that you've got the technique copied, I want you to create some kage bunshin, have them practice the jutsu for your, and one dispel every ten minutes so you don't keep making the same mistakes. I want you to continue until you can at least do it with one hand, and preferably with less hand seals in at least one hand." She ordered.

They nodded, the girls created thirty kage bunshin, and Naruto made a hundred. As the clones got to work the originals turned to their sensei. Yakumo was the one to voice the question they were all thinking.

"Sensei, what are we going to do while the clones are training?" She asked. Kanako smiled.

"Well first you will create clones to escort Tazuna to the bridge, then another each to go gather some info on Gato in town, as for us originals, I will be doing a warlike simulation spar, I'm going to make multiple clones and limit them to mid to high chunin level, with a low jonin mixed in here and there, you will have to be on constant guard, it is the best way to get you ready for war, be warned, while I won't try to kill, besides that this is no holds barred so get ready." Kanako told them, making even Naruto gulp, but she was right that it was the best way to get ready for war.

With that the three settled into their respective stances, Naruto vaguely made a note that he should use tsukuyomi to get Yakumo started on the interceptor fist, as well as see if she gained a fire affinity from the ritual.

**-With the Clones Gathering Intel-**

Naruto, Sayuri, and Yakumo had just gotten to the outskirts of town, so they henged into random civilians. Now they were combing the streets looking for intel on Gato, their current plan was to find one of his men and 'convince' him to tell them what he knew.

Then if he didn't have enough, they would get more info from another thug, and continue this till they were content, they had been given a bag full of food pills to continuously restore their chakra so they could really get creative if needed.

Finally they came across one of the thugs, he was currently harassing a shop owner.

"Come on, where's Gato's money." The thug said menacingly.

The old shop owner was shaking as he answered.

"I don't have any, he collected just last week, I haven't made any to give." The shop keeper tried to explain.

The thug moved to strike the shop owner but found his fist blocked. He sneered at the henged Naruto.

"Oi, you're messing with Gato, you should apologize now and maybe I'll forgive you-" He glanced behind Naruto to see the henged girls.

"- if you give me the girls." The thug finished with a lecherous grin towards the girls.

He was shocked by the blow delivered to his stomach that bent him forward from the force. Then he heard Naruto's voice in his ear.

"Your first mistake was assuming I feared that pathetic waist of flesh Gato, he doesn't even register as a threat to me. The second was daring to think of violating _my_ girlfriends. Now say good night." Naruto whispered as he chopped the man in the back of the neck.

Naruto nodded to the shop keeper as he picked up the trash and slung it carelessly over his shoulder.

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

Team 7 was in a abandoned building with the thug tied up in a chair. They had silencing seals on the walls so nobody could hear them.

Naruto went through the hand seals for a mizurappa and used it to awaken the thug. He groaned as his eyes opened. They widened when he saw the three shinobi in front of him, noting the Konoha hitai-ate's.

"Rise and shine ugly." Naruto snickered.

The thug tried to act tough and use the same bravado as before.

"Wait till Gato hears about this, he'll have your head for this, and he'll take the girls and turn them into his sex slaves, living only to be used by us in any way we want as well." Th thug said with another perverse look at the girls.

Naruto punched the man in the stomach once more, then took out a kunai and stabbed it into the man's private area, nearly severing his member.

The thug screamed in agony as the fork of his pants became stained with blood rapidly, Naruto quickly channeled katon chakra to the kunai to cauterize the wound, didn't want him to bleed out. The thug screamed even more at this.

"**Aahhhhhhh, what the fuck you crazy bastard!**" The thug screamed in agony

"Guess you won't be having the ability to enjoy that now will you, of course the whole Gato having my head thing is likely to be reversed, it will be _us _that have _his _head." Naruto said to the thug.

"Now you can make this easy and talk now, or you can do it after I torture you in ways that make that look tame, your choice." Naruto said viciously.

"Screw you, I'm not telling you anything!" The thug replied.

"Oh but you are, **Tsukuyomi!**" Naruto replied.

**-World of Tsukuyomi-**

The thug appeared tied to a cross in the red and black world. Naruto was in front of him.

"This is the world of Tsukuyomi, we will be in here for 72 hours, in here I control everything, space and time, in here I am god." Naruto said as a tanto appeared in his hand and he created a few clones. They took turns stabbing the man over and over for what seemed like hours.

Finally it stopped and the thug was healed.

"Very good, now there is only 71 hours, 59 minutes, and 57 seconds left." Naruto stated.

The thugs eyes widened in horror, that was only 3 seconds!

"Ok I'll talk, I'll talk, what do you want to know?" The thug asked in panic.

"Good, we'll speak in the real world so my teammates can ask as well.

**-Real World-**

"Alright, where is Gato?" Naruto asked as soon as they were outside tsukuyomi.

"H-he is in a compound a few miles west of here, it's where he keeps everything, the women, the money." The thug told him. Naruto nodded, next was Sayuri.

"How many men does he have, and has he hired any ninja besides Zabuza and the hunter nin?" She asked.

"He has just under two hundred guys like me, the highest up are Zōri and Waraji. As for ninja, I heard he hired a few more, they should be here by the time Zabuza attacks again." The thug told them.

"Good now what rank are the ninja, and what does Gato plan for Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"I heard it was a missing nin from Ame, a chunin, from Taki, a jonin, and one missing nin from Konoha, a jonin. As for Zabuza, Gato plans to backstab him after he and the others are tired from fighting you guys, or kill all of my you if you win." The thug answered.

"Alright, thanks for your time." Naruto replied. With that the three turned around and began to walk out, just before they left Naruto tossed the kunai in his hand at the thug without looking back. There was a wet 'thunk' as it pierced the man's skull.

They had no qualms with killing people like the thug, to help them deal with this aspect of being shinobi Kanako had first taken them to see a female rape victim of a caravan of thugs in the Konoha hospital, she was completely broken emotionally and had attempted suicide many times.

Then she took them to T&I and had Ibiki let them execute three of the thugs from the caravan that were taken alive. Naruto had been nauseous and withdrawn for a few days afterward, even had a few nightmares. The girls had cried and had terrible nightmares, but eventually they got over it.

With that they left to go scout the compound. They would be thoroughly underwhelmed at what they found.

**-That Evening-**

Sayuri and Yakumo were panting as they knelt on either side of Naruto he was putting on a brave facade. Although he was breathing hard, he stood tall, and cast a defiant glare with his three tomoe spinning at the last clone. He realized this one was different, it was at least a mid to high jonin level, apparently Kanako-sensei was wanting them to learn the lesson of not taking anything at face value in war, if this was a real battle they might be dead right now.

He stiffened as he gained the memories from his final clone that was training. Suddenly he gained a feral grin. He created three clones, confusing Kanako's clone, until he and the clones began to flip through an identical nine seals, all ending on monkey. Then they each put both hands facing backwards as lightning gathered in both hands as the chirping of birds filled the clearing.

"**Chidori...**" They all began in sync, then they all shot forward at high speeds.

They converged on the clone from all sides.

"**...Rendan!**" They yelled simultaneously, slamming the jutsu into the clone, who was too shocked at seeing his use of the jutsu to such a level.

The clone dissipated and the girls began to smile as they saw they won. They heard clapping at the edge of the clearing and looked over to see their sensei there watching.

"Very impressive Naruto, I didn't expect you to get the jutsu down so fast." She complimented.

Naruto grinned as he straightened up, as did the girls.

"Yeah well when you use a hundred clones and constantly create more to discretely join them as they disperse it tends to help." He explained.

"Besides, Sayuri and Yakumo-chan did good with it as well, their clones managed to get it down in the right hand." He told her.

Kanako smiled at the two for that accomplishment.

"Well once you get it down in both hands I will create a clone to teach each of you a few more jutsu that could come in handy, mostly long range mass-area affecting jutsu to help." She told them

"For Sayuri I'll probably have you learn at least a low ranked wind jutsu to augment your fire affinity." Kanako told them. She was about to turn to Yakumo but Naruto spoke up.

"Actually I wanted Yaku-chan to try something." He said as he unsealed a packet from his wrist and took out a square of paper. He handed it to Yakumo and she took it, looking confused.

"Chakra paper Naru-kun? But we already know my affinities don't we?" She asked in confusion.

"Humor me." He replied.

"Ok." She said uncertainly.

She channeled some chakra into the paper and waited for the reaction. It wrinkled up first, almost into a ball, but not quite. Then One half became damp and another burst into flames.

Yakumo was left gaping. Kanako meanwhile, put two and two together.

"She gained the fire affinity from the ritual didn't she?" She asked.

"Bingo, so I'd suggest she gets started on fire manipulation right away, take a chakra pill and create your maximum amount of clones to get started, I'll leave a few of mine to help your clones learn it faster, and if push comes to shove we'll use tsukuyomi." He told Yakumo, meanwhile Kanako was slightly pouting at his taking command of Yakumo's training. Yakumo groaned, she swore her boyfriend was trying to kill her with training.

"Meanwhile we're going back to the house and I'm gonna teach you the interceptor fist basic levels in tsukuyomi." Naruto told her.

With that they left behind the specified clones, and the team headed back to the house. Yakumo grumbling all the way about 'stupid slave-driving boyfriends'. Sayuri and Naruto were snickering at that.

**-Back at the House, Dinner Time-**

The team and Tazuna's family were gathered at the dinner table. The genin and Kanako were talking about their training. Naruto noticed Tazuna's grandson glaring at them. He ignored it for a while but finally it got too annoying.

"Oi short stack, you got a problem?" Naruto asked as he met the boys gaze.

"Why?" The boy asked.

"Why what?" Naruto replied.

"Why do you try so hard, you're just gonna die. No one can beat Gato, he's too powerful, so why bother training?** There's no such thing as hero's!**" The kid shouted at the end.

"Inari!" Tsunami exclaimed in a scolding tone.

Then they noticed the room had dropped several degrees in temperature.

"What did you say you little brat?" Naruto asked in a icy tone.

He stood up and dragged Inari to his feet by his shirt collar.

"Because it sounded like you just said there was no such thing as heroes, and that means you're insulting my father, and my grandfather. My grandfather gave his life so his team and my Baa-chan, his wife who was pregnant with my father at the time, he was a hero because he saved there live even though he _knew_ he wouldn't survive.

My father gave his life to defeat a bijuu and save our village, he too gave his life knowing full well he wouldn't live. Our entire village view them as heroes, so for you to disrespect their sacrifice, well you can see why it gets me a little angry you brat!" Naruto told him. Inari looked down at that. But he looked back up and continued o glare.

"So? That still doesn't mean you'll beat Gato, he's too powerful!" He insisted. Naruto's answer was to give a grin at this as looked into Inari's eyes.

"Alright everyone, especially you brat, Come with me, your grandfathers already seen why we are so confident, but I'm gonna show you why _Gato _stands no chance." Naruto said as he began dragging the protesting Inari out the door, the rest followed after them, Tsunami looking like she was torn. On one hand she didn't like her son being treated this way, on the other she knew he needed the proverbial 'kick in the ass' to get him out of his moping he'd been in since Kaiza died.

When they were outside Naruto let go of Inari's shirt, causing the boy to fall back onto his butt.

Inari got up and glared at Naruto.

"So how many men you figure Gato has total Tazuna?" Naruto asked the bridge builder.

"Uh, I guess a couple hundred why?" Tazuna asked. Naruto answered by calling out a jutsu.

"**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"(3) Naruto shouted as two hundred kage bunshin appeared on the shore, standing in front of the water.

"You see those?" Naruto asked Inari as he pointed at the clones.

"So there's as many as Gato has, so what, it won't matter." Inari stated in denial.

"No but right now those are Gato's thugs, they only have brute force and weapons, now let me show you what we shinobi have." Naruto replied as he created three clones to stand by himself.

They all started going through hand seals, two of the clones were doing one the same seals and Naruto and the third did different ones.

"**Fūton: Renkūdan!**" The two clones yelled as two giant bullets of air shot towards the clones on the shore.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" Naruto and the last clone yelled. They breathed out large balls of fire that collided with the air bullets to create two enormous balls of flame that were roaring towards the clones.

They reached them and the clones were dispelled instantly, and had they been people they would have been nothing but charred flesh.

The fire balls dissipated as they got further over the river. Naruto turned to the now awestruck boy.

"That's why Gato stands no chance, we are shinobi, we use chakra to accomplish feats beyond that of the average thugs Gato uses in bulk, it's why he uses them in bulk, they cheaper than shinobi, however should a shinobi face them the thugs would be helpless, and the strongest shinobi currently in Gato's employ is now working with _us _that means that his strongest asset is now ours." Naruto explained as he walked past the boy, ruffling his hair on the way.

It was at this time Naruto and his teammates received their clones memories. They proceeded to tell Kanako who suggested they wait to compare notes with Haku to make any decisions as far as planning goes.

**-With Zabuza and Haku-**

Zabuza sighed as he lay in bed, keeping up the charade of being injured. Haku was sitting next to his bed, and he swore he heard a snicker when the boy saw his annoyed expression.

Currently Haku was reading a scroll that had all the information they had managed to get on Gato.

Just then the door burst open and the in stepped Gato. The two shinobi scowled at the diminutive tyrant. Both he and the wanna be samurai guards he had were looking arrogant, as if they controlled things here.

"Hahaha, look at the big bad Demon of Kiri, what happened Zabuza, I paid good money for you to kill the bridge builder!" Gato said.

Zabuza ignored him, keeping up the charade. Internally he was repeating a chantto keep from killing Gato.

_'Must no kill, YET!'_

_'Must not kill, YET!'_

_'Must not kill, YET!'_

Gato, getting bold moved to grab Zabuza.

"Hey I'm talking to you-*gack*" Gato broke off in a strangled yelp as Haku grabbed his arm and gripped so hard it broke, finally he tossed Gato back towards his guards.

"Keep your filthy hands off Zabuza-sama!" Haku exclaimed as if angry, while really he did it to keep Zabuza from killing the midget.

Gato's guards began to try to take their swords out but were stopped when Haku appeared between them with his hands on theirs, preventing them from doing it. The guards look shaken up at how fast he moved.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'm in a really foul mood!" He said in a pretend dark tone.

He then let go and the guards and Gato began to run.

"J-just get the job done Zabuza, or I'm not covering for you anymore!" The diminutive tyrant shouted as he ran.

"Follow them." Zabuza ordered.

"Hai Zabuza-sama!" Haku said with a bow.

**-Gato's Compound-**

"Gah, The nerve of those two, I just can't wait to collect their bounties when I kill them after they wear themselves down fighting the Konoha nin." Gato ranted to the two guards, who nodded.

"Yeah I know what ya mean boss, I can't wait to use that girl with him." Zōri replied in a lecherous manner.

Haku blushed angrily and saw red at this, he was a _boy_ dammit!

"Still, the Konoha ninja _did _manage to take out Zabuza, maybe you should get some more ninja just to be safe." Waraji suggested.

"Already done, I hired a chunin missing nin from Ame, and jonin missing nin from Taki, some guy named Suiren, as well as a nuke-nin jonin from Konoha, a guy named Aoi who has some famous sword called the Raijin or something like that, I figure he'll be worth the most as far as a bounty goes." Gato laughed as he plotted.

Haku glared from his hiding place. He knew Gato stood no chance, but still, the news of the Raijin was troubling.

The Yuki clan member quickly left to go report to Zabuza.

**-The Next Day, Training Clearing-**

Naruto was waiting in the clearing for Haku. Today was the day they began to plan how to take out Gato the easiest.

Behind him some clones were working to try and get the use of chidori up so he didn't need hand seals for either hand.

Yesterday had provided some results in his jutsu, but the strain on his body was still too great to be used for extended periods, he had to fix that or he couldn't use it, so he had upped his resistance and gravity seals to level six, it was putting a severe strain on his body but it was necessary for him to increase his body's strength so he could use the jutsu.

Luckily Kyuubi's chakra healed him faster than anyone else so he could advance his seals more than anyone, twice as fast as the girls who just upped theirs to his previous level four seal.

At that moment he heard a rustling in the brush, then Haku came out of the bushes dressed in a sleeveless pink kimono with his long hair untied and a black collar around his neck. He had a basket with him as well.

"...Do you _like _people confusing you for a girl?" Naruto asked in confusion. Haku gained a tick mark at this.

"No, why?" Haku replied heatedly.

"Then maybe you shouldn't dress like one, the whole pink kimono and black collar covering your adams apple, with you long hair makes you look like a girl." Naruto answered.

Haku was left gapping like a fish. His clothes? That's why people thought he was a girl. He vowed right there to invest in some clothes more similar to Zabuza-sama's.

"*ahem* Anyway, what information have you guys gathered?" Naruto asked.\

Haku shook his head, refocusing.

"We found out Gato does indeed intend to betray us, he has also hired three missing nin, One from Ame, one from Taki, a chunin named Kirisame from Ame, and a jonin for Taki, the jonin's name is Suiren. The most dangerous and worrisome of the three is a Konoha missing nin jonin named Aoi, the reason he's so dangerous is that he has the Raijin no Ken." Haku said, slightly worried at the end. He was shocked when Naruto began laughing.

"What? What's so funny about the enemy having a powerful tool like that?" Haku asked. Naruto then calmed down and answered.

"The reason I find it funny is because that idiot Aoi does NOT have my grandfathers sword, he has a fake that was placed in the Hokage's office along with a fake scroll of sealing, the _real_ Raijin is right here." Naruto stated as he unsealed the katana hilt from back in Konoha when he first got the mission.

Haku gaped at this. The shock of seeing the Raijin in person made him ignore the first part.

"**Wait the Nidaime Hokage was your ****_grandfather_****?**" Haku shouted. Naruto stuck a pinky in his ear and picked at it to try and get rid of the ringing.

"Yes he was, he and my Baa-chan fell in love and got married in secret. After he sacrificed himself so she could escape with the rest of his team, she gave birth to my father, who was kidnapped the same night. For some reason the kidnapper was forced to leave him on the doorstep of the orphanage, where the matron gave him the name that became so feared in Iwa, Namikaze Minato, or as he's known now, Senju Minato." Naruto explained. Haku gaped at hearing that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime and grandson of the Nidaime.

"Anyways, that confirms what we got from one of the thugs, however we also know that he is going to take all the men and try to take us down when we're tired from fighting, so we need to have people at the bridge, and people to go take out Gato and his men." Naruto said as he got serious.

"That is a good idea, I would suggest that the rest of your team handle Gato and you, me, and Zabuza-sama handle the nuke-nin on the bridge." Haku suggested.

"Yes that sounds like a good plan, but I get Aoi-baka, I want to mess with his head." Naruto said with a grin.

Haku sweat dropped at the childish behavior, never the less he agreed with Naruto's logic, he had the real Raijin, Aoi _believed _his was the real Raijin, in a fight Naruto's would prevail and Aoi would have a psychological disadvantage due to his anger at Naruto claiming his was the real one.

"If I might ask, what are the differences between this and the fake?" Haku asked.

"Oh no problem, you see the difference is that the fake has the blade made of lightning chakra not connected physically to the hilt in the way a normal blade is, and is in the shape of a diamond shaped lightning bolt\, and most telling; the blade is yellow." Naruto said, then he activated his Raijin.

The blade extended from the hilt just like any other blade would, except his was made of lightning chakra, and it was whitish-blue. the blade itself was three feet in length and the handle being a foot, it was the size of a katana but was clearly styled after a double edged katana because the blade was straight.

"Also his blade is allot smaller, about the size of a kodachi, where as mine is somewhat closer to the length of an Ōdachi, mine extends directly from the hilt like all other blades even though it's made of lightning chakra all the same. Also mine has a habaki, finally it is blue." Naruto explained.

Haku nodded, there was most definitely a difference

"But the biggest difference is the power and abilities the blade holds, you see this, the _true_ Raijin no Ken _is _unbreakable, it can cut through nearly anything, and it can be summoned back to my hand no matter what happens to it, like say falls into the ocean." Naruto told him.

"Interesting." Haku replied.

"I had better go now, we'll meet you on the bridge in three days, Zabuza-sama and I will arrive with the other ninja." Haku told him. Naruto nodded in response.

"Alright, I'll tell my team the plan, see ya." Naruto said. With a nod to Haku, Naruto shunshined back to the house.

**-Earlier, Back At the House-**

Team 7 was waiting anxiously for Naruto to appear. Sayuri was sitting in the middle of the living room playing shogi. Kanako was on the couch reading her orange book.

Yakumo would occasionally look over to their sensei. She wanted to ask her, but she was having trouble because she didn't want to embarrass her. finally she decided to just do it.

"Hey Kanako sensei, I got a question for you." Yakumo asked.

Kanako looked up from her book at her student and saw she had a nervous look.

"Sure, shoot." Kanako replied.

"How do you feel about Naru-kun?" Yakumo asked. Kanako was confused but replied none the less.

"Well he's a great student, even though he's a genius he works to exhaustion to improve, when most like a vast majority of clan prodigies like him who everything comes natural to, don't truly _work_ for the results, if they did they would be much greater.

As a person ignoring who he is, he's incredibly kind and likes to help others. It's quite shocking because when one does factor in the fact he's the heir to the two most influential clans in the village, he holds none of the arrogance they do." Kanako replied. That answered Yakumo's question partly as she recognized that Kanako was speaking about him in the same way she spoke to Kurenai about him. Warm and slightly dreamy, but not enough to be really noticeable.

"Yeah, but I meant how do you _feel _about him? Because I've noticed how you blush when he hugs you." Yakumo told her with a smirk. Sayuri mirrored the expression as she'd caught on to what Yakumo was trying to do.

"I-I d-don't have any idea what you're talking about." Kanako shot back in denial.  
"Ooohhh, don't forget the jealous looks sends us whenever Naru-kun kisses us." Sayuri put in.

Now Kanako was struggling to keep from blushing, and inside she was shocked her jealousy had shown on her face.

"Yeah, and those times he takes off his shirt in training and she gets a nosebleed and tries to hide it with her book." Yakumo said, her smirk turning into a cheshire grin.

Now Kanako couldn't hide her blush and she had an embarrassed look on her face.

"Yep she's definitely crushing on him!" Sayuri concluded. Yakumo nodded.

"I-I-I am n-not!" Kanako denied.

"Oh please, it's obvious to any girl that's ever fallen for a boy, unless they're a fan girl. It's undeniable, you've got it bad for Naru-kun." Sayuri told her.

Kanako slumped her shoulders in defeat as she realized there was no wriggling out of it.

"Yes I have a crush on him...but I can't tell him." She said softly. At this the two gained confused looks, Kanako was an S-ranked kunoichi, what was the big deal about telling the guy she likes that she likes him?

"Why not?" Yakumo asked.

"Because I'm almost twice his age, he'd never want me; and if I do tell him and he rejected me, how can eye look in the eyes ever again? At least the way things are now I can be near him." Kanako said in a dejected tone. She hung her head down and the girls were surprised by how sad she looked, they caved and decided to give the woman some hope.

"First off you're a sexy jonin and probably most male, and some female, rookie genins wet dreams, and most likely even some of the younger chunins as well, so don't count yourself out just yet. As for rejecting you..." Sayuri began.

"...You should see how much he blushes when he thinks nobody notices, like when he gives you a hug, or when you were showing us the chidori, which I must admit made a very alluring sight from the male perspective..." Yakumo continued.

"...Finally there's the look in his eyes when he looks at you, anyone else but us might not see it but we do, there's no doubt about it, at the very least he finds you _very_ attractive." Sayuri finished.

At this Kanako's head snapped up and they saw that she might have been a few moments from beginning to cry.

"R-really, y-you think I have a chance?" She asked with hope in her voice and on her face.

"Definitely." Sayuri grinned. Yakumo smiled as well as she nodded in agreement.

The next few minutes were spent talking about the blonde genin, until suddenly a swirl of flames appeared in the middle of the room, and when they dissipated revealed said blonde with his regular foxy grin in place.

"Yo, sup girls." He said.

"Nothing much just talking about how Kanako-sensei has a-" Sayuri began only to have Kanako slap a hand over her mouth.

"I'm not ready to tell him yet!" She hissed in Sayuri's ear, causing said girl to giggle in amusement. Kanako's may be an S-rank kunoichi but she was just like every other girl with a crush.

"So Naruto, what did you find, and what's the plan.

"All the information checked out with theirs, but we actually know who two of the ninja are now. On top of that we know that Gato plans to come to the bridge after the fight to finish off whoever's left, so we're gonna make a preemptive strike by sending you three to deal with him at the same time me, Zabuza, and Haku take out the other ninjas." Naruto explained. This got a nod from all three.

"Who are the enemy ninja?" Kanako asked in concern, depending on who it was Naruto might not be able to handle them alone, she might have to rush their part of the operation to come help him.

"No one of any real concern, there's one from Ame and one from Taki , a chunin named Kirisame from Ame, and a jonin whose name is Suien from Taki, however as Taki nin tend to be weaker than those in the five great nations, we can assume the chunin will be barely low chunin if even that, and the jonin will be more like a mid to high ranked chunin.

As for the final one, that would be Rokushō Aoi, the man who stole the fake Raijin, I'm the one who is going to fight him." Naruto told them. Kanako sighed in relief, Aoi was only a chunin when he left Konoha, people began giving him the title jonin simply because he had the Raijin, and with Naruto having the real one, it was a foregone conclusion.

"Alright it sounds like a plan, lets rest up, because for the next two days it's back to intense war simulations while clones train in jutsu." Kanako ordered.

"Hai sensei!" Was heard from them all.

**-Three Days Later-**

Team 7 stood in front of Tazuna's house with Tazuna, they were getting ready o leave for their respective missions.

"Alright, everyone leave five clones her just in case, have two each stay here and the rest will patrol the village and take out any thugs outside the compound." Kanako ordered. The three nodded.

Naruto turned to his girlfriends and gave them both a deep kiss before separating.

Naruto then turned to Kanako and gave her a light hug, only she had another idea. She pulled him into a tight hug with his face inadvertently in her cleavage because of the height difference. She leaned down and whispered into his ears.

"Be careful please, I know you can take Aoi but don't get overconfident, I couldn't bear to lose someone close to me again." She whispered. Naruto who was blushing furiously from being pressed into her cleavage, pulled back and nodded.

"Don't worry Kanako-chan, nothing is going to happen, I'll see you later." Naruto replied just as quietly. With that he turned and he and Tazuna began to make their way towards the bridge, while the girls went towards the compound.

**-At the Compound-**

Kanako and her two students were crouched outside south wall of the compound with each having teams of clones in all the other points of the compass.

"Alright, hit them hard and fast, Yakumo, you catch them in genjutsu, Sayuri and I will take them down while they're caught." Kanako ordered.

"Hai Sensei." Yakumo replied.

She felt out for all the guards outside the mansions chakra signatures and upon finding them, she quickly began weaving through hand seals, then she called out a technique Naru-kun had taught her, it was one of his grandfather's signature techniques.

"**Kokuangyo no Jutsu!**"(4) She called out. Instantly all the thugs cried out as their hearing and sight failed, all they saw was black.

"Alright meet in front of the mansion, now go!" Kanako ordered as she blasted forward to begin the slaughter, the girls and the clones all did the same.

**-At the Bridge-**

Naruto and Tazuna arrived on the bridge to find it blanketed in a thick mist. Luckily there were no workers here as Tazuna gave them the day off.

Naruto quickly created four clones and had them erect a barrier to prevent anyone from getting to Tazuna.

"** Shishienjin**"(5) The four clones cried, they erected one around Tazuna and another around themselves.

"Don't touch those Tazuna, you'll be burned to ashes if you do." Naruto warned before he began to walk forward.

Once he got 15 feet out he spoke loudly.

"Come out you five, I know you're there." He said boldly. He heard laughter from the mist, slowly it dissipated to reveal five figures, two being Haku and Zabuza, and the others being the Taki chunin, Suien, and Aoi.

"What a genin? I see you're alone, this'll be too easy!" Aoi said with a cocky sneer.

"Oh I'm not alone." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean brat, I don't see anyone else?" Suien asked. Suien had long spiky hair, dark eyes, and a goatee. He wore a dark blue jacket, grey pants, sandals, and a bandanna that held his hair out of his face.

Suddenly Zabuza and Haku shunshined over to stand next to Naruto.

"Right here." Zabuza said with a sadistic grin underneath his mask.

"Zabuza you traitor!" Suien shouted.

"No I am not betraying you, this was the plan all along, before Gato even hired you." Zabuza replied.

"You now have three options, you are severely outgunned, so either surrender, flee, or fight and die." Naruto replied.

"How do you figure we're outgunned brat? You're just a genin, and we have _two _jonin _and_ a chunin, alls you got is one jonin and maybe a chunin." Asked the Ame chunin.

"That's where you're wrong, both you and Suien are from lesser villages, their strength comparative to rank is different than those of one of the great five nations, take you and Suien for example, up against a jonin of our village, or Kiri for example, he is completely outclassed, as for you, why a high level genin could take you." Naruto replied with a smirk,

The two mentioned nin seethed while Aoi smirked thinking he was the only one he considered a threat.

"As for Aoi, he is the only one anywhere near the rank he is titled with, and then only just because of that sword of his." Naruto finished. By now all three were showing no signs of either of the first two options.

"Ok have it your way, Zabuza, you can have Suien, Haku Kirisame, as for me, I'll take Aoi." Naruto said, the other two nodded and shot off to kick their opponents towards a separate parts of the bridge.

That left just Naruto and Aoi. Aoi smirked as he took out the 'Raijin' and activated it's yellow blade.

"Give up brat, you're out of your league, with the Raijin no Ken, I'm unbeatable!" Aoi declared arrogantly.

He was surprised when Naruto just started to chuckle.

"What's so funny brat?" Aoi asked in anger.

"What's funny is you still believe that's actually my Jiji's Raijin." Naruto chuckled. For a second Aoi simply seethed at him saying that his sword wasn't the Raijin, then his exact words registered.

"Wait, your grandfather?" Aoi asked in shock.

"Ah, I suppose I should introduce myself." Naruto said.

With that he unsealed his own Raijin, although he didn't activate it.

"My name is Senju Naruto, grandson of the Sakkaku no Megami Senju Koharu, and the Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama, and this is the _true_ Raijin no ken, the one you stole was a fake placed in the Hokage's office along with a fake forbidden scroll, the _real _ones have been safely behind the impenetrable walls of the Senju compound for the past 7 years since my Baa-chan found out her son had lived and I was her grandson." Naruto explained, enjoying the shock on Aoi's face.

"Now come, feel the _true _power of my blade." Naruto said as he activated the Raijin and undid his resistance and gravity seals to level four.

Then he blasted forward to meet Aoi's hastily executed, and sloppy, block.

**-With Haku-**

Haku appeared in front of Kirisame after kicking him away from the others.

"Give up, I do not wish to kill you." Haku said.

"Ha, I'll show you!" Kirisame declared cockily.

He did a few hand seals then shouted out his technique

"**Suiton: Suiben**"(6) Kirisame said as a whip of water was created and he shot it towards Haku.

Haku used a senbon he coated in wind chakra to destroy the whip by slicing it in half.

After Haku did this Kirisame tried again, and again, and yet again, but every time it ended the same.

Finally he stopped having used up half his chakra, he was left panting as he glared across at Haku.

"Arrrggghh, how are you able to do that, I'm a chunin dammit!" He growled.

"It is as Naruto-san said, the minor villages such as Ame and Taki, their chunin and jonin tend to be weaker when compared to those of similar rank in the five great villages, now, this fight, is over you see I have the advantage, for my jutsu I need water, you've provided plenty." Haku said.

With that he flipped through a series of one handed seals.

"**Sensatsu Suishō!**"(7) Haku exclaimed.

All around Kirisame thousands of needles of ice formed, he was frozen in shock and so when the needles came at him he was completely skewered.

He moved his mouth but all that came out was a gush of blood. finally he collapsed and stopped breathing.

Haku sighed sadly, he hated killing. With that he turned to watch Zabuza's fight.

**-With Zabuza-**

After he had kicked the Taki nin across the bridge, Zabuza appeared in front of him and took Kubikiribōchō off his back held it in one hand while it was across his shoulders.

He stood and watched as the man got to his feet and glared at Zabuza. They continued like this for a few minutes until they heard a strangled scream. They both glanced over in the direction of the scream and saw Kirisame get killed.

Suien looked shocked that his comrade was killed so easily. Seeing the man's shock Zabuza spoke.

"It's like the gaki said, you ninja from the smaller villages that are of the same rank as those in the five great ones are weaker than us, it's because your villages don't have access to as good of training, and you lack S-ranked nin to change it. in fact the last S-ranked nin I heard of from Taki was in the day of the Shodai Hokage, and he was ten years older than the second." Zabuza explained.

Seeing Suien seething Zabuza decided to goad him a bit.

"No little waterfall, come and take the honor of dying at the hands of th Demon of Kiri." He said as he took his head cleaver from his shoulder.

Suien snarled at this as he began to go through hand seals, proving to Zabuza that he was indeed weaker than a jonin of the five great villages, with the speed he went at, it was barely high chunin.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa!**" Suien declared as he spat out a stream of water at Zabuza. Zabuza scoffed and simply sliced through it.

Suien began to do hands seals again.

"**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!**" He cried as two clones appeared next to Zabuza, who sliced through the as soon as they did.

"Come on, give me your very best attack, because that is the only thing that might actually do something to me." Zabuza taunted.

Suien ground his teeth and began a longer chain of hand seals.

When he was done he called out the jutsu.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**" He yelled as a small water dragon formed. Zabuza had to fight the urge to laugh at the pathetic dragon, it wasn't even half the size of his!

He used a burst of speed and appeared directly in front of Suien, the water dragon having sailed wide.

He swung his cleaver and bisected Suien. Unexpectedly he fell into water.

"Huh, better than I thought he was.

Zabuza commented as he spun and blocked the water blade Suien had tried to cut him with. Suien struggled against Zabuza's immense strength.

"But not good enough." Zabuza said as he collapsed into water.

Before he could say anything Suien's head was separated from his body. Zabuza sighed as he looked down at his sword. He'd really miss this sword, it had been with him through quite a few battles.

"It's been nice wielding you old friend." He said in a melancholy tone.

**-Gato's Mansion-**

Standing in front of the steps to the door the originals of Team 7 were staring at the door, alright, I want two sets of clones, we'll move directly for Gato's office while they clear out any thugs and rescue any women, after that we leave behind a few clones to collect any funds and weapons, to distribute to Nami, minus our pay as well as an A-rank for Haku and Zabuza, understood?" Kanako ordered.

The two nodded. As one they charged forward and blasted the doors off their hinges with kicks.

The guards immediately inside weren't prepared and got massacred by the three beautiful kunoichi, each wielding a sword, Kanako having brought out her father's blade.

They lead a bloody warpath straight towards Gato's office, finally they got to the hallway where it was and found a much larger concentration of guards.

"Sayuri, take them down." Kanako ordered.

This caused the guards to laugh.

"Ha, as if some little girl could take us, you're outnumbered three to one, surrender so we can have some _fun_!" The one apparently in charge declared as he stepped forward.

Sayuri simply smiled sweetly at him, this caused him to grin, thinking they gave up.

The next second Sayuri was behind him with her chokuto drawn, slowly he fell to his knees where his top half fell to the ground.

Sayuri gave the same sweet grin before dashing forward and slicing her way through the other guards in a beautiful macabre dance of death, body parts flying, and a veritable red mist of blood shining in the air.

Finally she stopped in front of the most expensive looking door in the mansion. Her teammate and sensei joined soon after and Kanako counted down from three with her fingers and then kicked down the door.

They found a midget inside behind the desk and he simply sneered at them, apparently not having realized all his protection was gone.

"Well, three fine additions to my collection, I can't wait to break you in." He grinned.

"**Guards!**" He called, waiting for them to come. He waited, and waited. Finally he started to realize the utter silence in the mansion and the bloodstained state of them.

"You're guards aren't coming, they're all dead, we killed every single one." Kanako stated with a smirk.

Gato paled realizing what position he was in.

"P-pl-please, I'll pay anything, money, power, lands, name it and it's yours!" He squeaked in fright.

"No thanks, we've no need of you alive, we can forge your signature on any documents we need to, so do me a favor and die." Kanako replied as she blurred towards him and separated his head from his shoulders. She quickly created a clone with orders to take the head to the town square and mount it on a pike.

She then turned to her students and they knew that now it was time to go to the bridge. Wordlessly they created some clones and then vanished in shunshins.

**-Back at the Bridge, With Naruto-**

As soon as the blades connected Aoi's began to give as slowly but surely the real issue sliced through it. Aoi quickly jumped back and Naruto let him, standing exactly where he was as Aoi looked in shock at the 'Raijin'.

"But how? Nothing can cut the Raijin?" Aoi asked in disbelief.

"I already told you baka, that _isn't _the Raijin, _this is_!" Naruto told him. For the first time Aoi began to believe it.

"On top of that any _real_ kenjutsu user can tell you haven't really trained to use a sword, you just swing at things thinking nothing could beat that sword. Well you were wrong." Naruto stated as he once more blurred towards Aoi, only this time he cut right through the sword as he willed more chakra to his blade. Aoi dropped the now useless knockoff in shock as he began to back up.

"S-so you managed to cut the sword, I'm still a jonin, I'll beat you no problem!" Aoi declared, more confident in the end, he was better. Poor deluded man.

Aoi pulled the umbrella from his back and threw it into the air where it began to spin.

"**Jouro Senbon!**"(8) Aoi shouted as the umbrella began to fire senbon.

Naruto, seeing the coming shower of projectiles quickly did a few hand seals.

"**Mokuton: Mokujōheki!**"(9) He called as a series of wood beams arose from the ground and interlocked in front of him.

All the senbon bounce off the wood, the continuous 'tink' of them hitting creating a sound akin to rain. Naruto waited patiently.

After hearing the senbon stop he immediately located Aoi's chakra signature and shunshined behind it.

He stayed quiet as Aoi slowly approached the wood wall. As soon as Aoi was about to go around to check inside, Naruto shot forward and slammed his foot into the back of Aoi's head, making him fly forward. Aoi managed to twist in the air and begin hand seals.

"** Hitei Mushō!**"(10) He shouted as he shot out a bunch of small needles made of chakra from his mouth.

Naruto simply jumped to the side, and when they followed him he kept zigzagging back and forth, discretely activating his sharingan to assist in that.

Getting near Aoi, Naruto rushed forward in a burst of speed and swung his sword. The needles stopped and Aoi tried to speak, the only warning was a trickle of blood on his neck that quickly became a line all the way across before his head slid of and blood gushed out as his body fell to its knees and then to the side.

"That wasn't much of a challenge, he was barely elite chunin." Naruto said.

It was at this point that his team arrived at the other side of the bridge. Seeing Naruto they called out.

"Naru-kun/Naruto-kun!" All three shouted.

Before he knew it he was grabbed by all three, his face was pressed into Kanako's bust while Yakumo and Sayuri sandwiched the sides of his head between their own busts.

"Oh Naru-kun it's good to see you're ok." Sayuri cheered.

"Yeah!" Yakumo agreed.

"Definitely, I knew you'd beat him!" Kanako declared proudly.

Zabuza, who had just walked up with Haku, muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'lucky bastard'.

Clearing his throat Haku made them realize there were others there. They jumped back sheepishly while Naruto gasped for breath and quickly wiped away a trickle of blood before anyone could see it.

"Well, looks like that is taken care of, now we just need to wait for the bridge to be done so your mission is over, and then we can head for Kiri." Zabuza said.

At that time Tazuna, who'd been released from the barriers, came walking up.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, the bridge'll be done in a couple weeks." He told them.

"Alright, well let's go celebrate the victory today." Kanako suggested. Everyone nodded so they began to walk away.

Zabuza, who was walking next to Naruto; Took Kubikiribōchō from his back and offered the handle to Naruto.

Naruto took it and held the blade in his hands reverently.

"I'll take good care of it Zabuza, that's a promise, and Senju Naruto never goes back on a promise!" He declared boldly with a foxy grin.

Zabuza smiled under his mask.

"I'm sure you will kid, but you should know, even if the blade were to be damage, like it was cut off, it will regenerate from the iron in the blood you spill from enemies." Zabuza told him.

When he told Naruto that Naruto began to get an idea.

"Well I'm gonna practice with it from now until we leave, I need to be as ready as possible for the war." Naruto declared.

Everyone nodded in agreement, because in less than three weeks, they would be fighting in a war.

**Chapter End**

**AN/ There is the final chapter in the set of six I'm posting at once, for the next two to three weeks I'll be working on the first six chapters for whichever story idea I am feeling the most, although I might do the one with Minato being Madara one if enough people want it, I will most likely be doing the jinchuriki of two bijuu because I'm really feeling that one.**

**Remember, this is the last chapter to give opinions on which clan the Kiri OC should be from:**

**Kaguya**

**Terumi**

**Yuki**

**are the options.**

**Until then, see you**

**NaruRikudo Out!**

**Uchiha Hijutsu: Shishinkei Māji no Jutsu- Uchiha Hidden Technique: Optic Merge Jutsu**

**Uchiha Hijutsu: Kettō Māji no Jutsu- Uchiha Hidden Technique: Bloodline Merge Jutsu**

**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Kokuangyo no Jutsu- Bringer-of-Darkness Jutsu**

**Shishienjin- Four Violet Flames Barrier**

**Suiton: Suiben- Water Release: Water Whip**

**Sensatsu Suishō- Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death**

**Jouro Senbon- Senbon Shower**

**Mokuton: Mokujōheki- Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall**

**Hitei Mushō- Flying Nail Mist Soaring**


	7. UP FOR ADOPTION

UP FOR ADOPTION

I am deeply sorry to those who looked forward to seeing me continue these stories, but certain circumstances have forced me to stop writing fanfics, Both my fics, Jinchuriki of Two Bijuu, and Rise of Uchiha-Senju Naruto are up for adoption. I will be checking back on my profile tomorrow, the first to have contacted wanting to adopt one or the other, or even both, will get the rights to adopt them.

Once more, I am sorry.

NaruRikudo OUT!


End file.
